Amnesie
by Schokoflocke
Summary: Das ist die Übersetzung einer englischen Fanfic. Bella wird, als sie ihr Hochzeitskleid kaufen möchte, angegriffen und verliert ihr Gedächtnis. 15 Jahre später, trifft sie wieder auf die Cullens. Spielt nach New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo alle zusammen!

Also, das hier ist die deutsche Übersetzung von „Amnesia" von brwneyedgrl. Das heißt, alles, was hier drin steht, gehört nicht mir, sondern ist das Eigentum von brwneyedgrl. Ich hab nur übersetzt – bin leider nicht in der Lage, eigenständig soviel Kreativität zu entwickeln

Wer sich die Geschichte im englischen Original durchlesen möchte, kann das unter folgendem Link tun:

h t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 3 4 8 4 0 2 8 / 1 / A m n e s i a

Thanks to brwneyedgrl for writing such a great story and for allowing me to translate it!!

So, das war's mit dem ganzen Zeug zu Anfang – endlich g. Viel Spass mit der Story!

---------

"Elizabeth Black, du verlierst die Wette!"

"Von was redest du, Adam?"

"Lizzy, ich habe dich stolpern sehen. Versuch nicht, mich anzulügen. Du bist ein entsetzlicher Lügner."

Adam hatte mit beiden Annahmen recht. Ich war ein furchtbarer Lügner und ich war gestolpert. Das war nicht fair. Ich war immerhin ein Vampir. Alle Vampire, ich jemals getroffen hatte, waren graziös und nicht tollpatschig. Ich dagegen stolperte immer noch, wenn ich die Treppen hinunterlief, im Wald rannte, auf geradem Boden lief, manchmal auch, wenn ich noch stand. Ich bin seit über 15 Jahren ein Vampir und immer noch ist kein Tag vorüber gegangen, ohne dass ich nicht gestolpert wäre; wenigstens konnte ich mich nicht selbst verletzten. Ich frage mich oft, wie ich so lange als Mensch mit meiner Tollpatschigkeit überleben hatte können. Ich seufzte aufgrund dieses Gedankens. Ich fürchtete, ich würde es niemals wissen.

Ich konnte mich an nichts aus meinem menschlichen Leben erinnern. Es war nur ein großes schwarzes Loch. Alle Erinnerungen, die ich hatte, waren von dem Zeitpunkt ab, zu dem ich verwandelt worden. Meine erste Erinnerung war von William, wie er mit besorgtem Gesicht über mir stand und meine Hand hielt.

"Wie geht es dir?", hatte Will mich gefragt.

"Wo bin ich?", fragte ich.

"Du bist im Haus von meiner Schwester und mir. Nun noch mal: Wie geht es dir?"

"Ich bin ein bisschen verwirrt, ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Sollte ich dich kennen?" Ich war verstört und verängstigt. Ich sah einen Fremden an und ich erkannte meine Umgebung nicht, aber was noch schlimmer war, war dass ich mich nicht mehr an mein Leben erinnerte.

"Nein, du solltest mich nicht kennen, aber wir werden lange Zeit haben, um uns gegenseitig kennenzulernen. Mein Name ist William Black und ich habe dich in einer Allee in Seattle gefunden. Du hast ziemlich zusammengeschlagen ausgesehen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich mit dir machen sollte, also habe ich dich hierher gebracht.."

Ich sah ihn mir zum ersten Mal richtig an, nachdem er das gesagt hatte. Er hatte dunkles, lockiges Haar. Sein Haar war länger und auf fiel auf ziemlich anziehende Art und Weise um sein Gesicht. Ich dachte, er sei zu traumhaft, um wahr zu sein. Er hatte breite Schultern, seine Arme waren sehr muskulös und ich konnte erkennen, dass seine Brust unter seinem gewöhnlichen, schwarzen T-shirt muskulös und gut ausgeprägt sein musste. Sein Gesicht war schockierend blass und ich fühlte, dass seine Hand, die meine immer noch hielt, kalt war. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als ob ich jemand kennen würde, dessen Haut wie diese war, aber alles war verschwommen und ich konnte nichts zuordnen. Das schockierenste an ihm waren jedoch seine Augen. Sie waren strahlend weinrot; es sollte mich eigentlich erschrecken, aber die Weise, wie er lächelte, beruhigte mich etwas.

„Deine Augen sind rot, trägst du Kontaktlinsen?"

Er lachte ein ziemlich weiches Lachen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber das sind meine Augen. Deine sehen genauso aus wie meine. Weißt du, ich bin ein Vampir, also bist du auch einer. Meine Schwester hat dich verwandelt!"

Alles, was ich tun konnte, war ihn in geschockten anzuschauen. War dieser Mann verrückt? Ich wollte plötzlich so schnell wie ich konnte hier rauskommen. Ich versuchte, aus dem Bett rauszukommen, in das ich gesteckt worden war, aber seine Arme lagen um mich und sein Körper war plötzlich auf meinem und drückte mich auf das Bett.

"Ich würde nicht gehen, wenn ich du wäre; du bist noch nicht soweit!"

Er sagte es mit so einer Ehrlichkeit und Eindringlichkeit, dass ich ihm glaubte.

"Du kannst von mir runtergehen; Ich werde nicht noch mal versuchen, davonzulaufen." Mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie nah er mir war. Er lag auf mir und sein Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt.

Er glitt langsam von mir runter, aber behielt seine Arme um mich, so dass er neben mir saß. Ich drehte mich um und sah, wie nah er immer noch bei mir war. Ich spürte plötzlich einen Schmerz an der Stelle, wo mein Herz lag, das nun nicht mehr schlug. Es fühlte sich falsch an, so nah bei ihm zu sein - als wäre ich untreu.

"Also glaubst du es? Weil wenn du es glaubst, bin ich beeindruckt. Meine Schwester und ich haben eine Weile gebraucht um zu verstehen und zu glauben, was wir geworden waren."

"Ich glaube dir, und ich habe fast das Gefühl, als hätte ich verstanden, aber ich weiß nicht, warum. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern." Und das war wahr. Ich fühlte mich, als wüsste ich irgendwie alles über Vampire, und ich war ziemlich froh darüber, ein Vampir zu sein. Dennoch – bei diesem Gedanken überkam mich ein leeres Gefühl. Ich fühlte mich, als würde mir ein Teil fehlen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was es war, aber es tat weh. Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ein gigantisches Loch in mir. William sah die Qual auf meinem Gesicht und wurde plötzlich sehr besorgt.

"Du solltest essen, komm mit! Meine Schwester Anna und ich werden dich mitnehmen."

Bei der Nennung ihres Namens, kam eine Frau, die genauso wie William aussah, nur in der weiblichen Form, in den Raum gelaufen. Ihr Haar war dasselbe wie seines, dunkel und lockig, nur dass ihres bis zu ihrer Taille fiel. Ihr Gesicht war das gleiche wie seines, nur weiblicher und mit roten Lippen, die zu ihren weinroten Augen passten. Sie war von kleine Statur, aber ich konnte an der Art, wie sie sich bewegte, erkennen, dass sie stark war.

"Hallo", war alles, was sie sagte.

"Sie muss essen, geh und hol das Auto, Anna!", sagte Will mit gebieterischer Stimme.

Anna widersprach ihm nicht, sie drehte sich nur um und ging mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit aus der Tür. Nur Sekunden später hörte ich das leise Schnurren eines Autos. William hob mich hoch und brachte mich aus dem Zimmer heraus in ein weitläufiges Wohnzimmer und aus der Tür in die frische Nachtluft. Mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass wir in einer Stadt waren und ich fragte mich, ob wir immer noch in Seattle waren, wo er, wie er sagte, mich gefunden hatte.

"Sind wir noch in Seattle?" fragte ich, als er mich auf den Rücksitz setzte und neben mich rutschte.

"Nein, wir sind in Portland!", sagte Anna mit weicher Stimme, während sie die Straße herunterraste und dabei scharfe Kurven machte. Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, wo Portland war, aber ich konnte mich nicht mehr erinnern. Ich wurde mit jedem Moment, in dem ich versuchte, mich an Dinge zu erinnern, frustrierter.

"Wir sind da!", sagte William. Ich blickte aus dem Fenster und sah, dass wir in einer Allee parkten. Ich konnte laute Musik hören, die aus einem der Gebäude kam und ich sah eine Tür am unteren Ende der Allee, die sich öffnete. Ein Mann wurde von einem größeren Mann aus der Tür geschoben. Der Mann war klein und dick, er stolperte und rannte dauernd gegen Mülleimer. William öffnete die Tür und half mir heraus.

Ich wurde plötzlich vom süßen Geruch des Blutes des Mannes getroffen. Ich ging instinktiv in die Hocke, aber William packte meinen Arm und zog mich hoch.

"Es ist besser, wenn du keine Aufmerksamkeit erregst und normal zu ihm hinläufst, bevor du angreifst."

Ich stand gerade und lief auf den hilflosen Mann zu. Ich sah, wie er mich anschaute. Seine Augen strichen meinen Körper hoch und runter, und er machte mich krank. Ich wollte ihn zerreissen und sein Blut schmecken. Ich spürte plötzlich eine unglaubliche Stärke in meinem Körper und ich wollte sie auf diesen Mann anwenden. Ich war plötzlich neben ihm und spürte, wie William meinen Arm losließ. Mein Körper übernahm die Kontrolle. Ich war über dem Mann und konnte ihn schwach schreien hören. Ich senkte meinen Mund hinunter zu seinem Nacken... Ich konnte ihn plötzlich nicht mehr beißen und sein Blut trinken. Ich stand von dem Mann auf und begann ihn hochzuziehen. Es war schwierig dem Mann und seinem Blut zu widerstehen, aber etwas in mir würde nicht zulassen, dass ich ihn tötete.

"Was ist los?" Ich hörte Williams Stimme an, dass er unruhig und verwirrt war.

"Geht es ihr gut?", hörte ich Annas sanfte Stimme William fragen.

"Ich weiß nicht!"

Ich sah auf von dem kurzen Mann, der immer noch auf dem Boden zitterte. „Verschwinde von hier", fauchte ich ihn an. Ich sah zu Williams und Annas verwirrten Gesichtern. „Ich kann das nicht. Es tut mir Leid, ich kann einfach nicht. Gibt es irgendwelche Tiere hier in der Gegend?"

So geschah es, dass meine Familie Vegetarier wurde. Anna und William waren Zwillingen, die während dem amerikanischen Revolutionskrieg verwandelt wurden und immer von Menschen getrunken hatten, bevor ich verwandelt wurde.

Später erzählte mir Anna, dass sie mich in Seattel völlig zusammengeschlagen und blutig gefunden hatte. Sie konnte dem Geruch nicht widerstehen und begann zu essen. William war bei ihr. Sie sagte mir, dass er sie trinken gesehen hatte, warf einen Blick auf mein Gesicht und stoppte sie. Anna liebte ihren Bruder, deshalb fragte sie nicht nach. Sie waren zu ihrem Auto gegangen und hatten mich mit zu ihrem Haus nach Portland genommen. William blieb während der gesamten Verwandlung bei mir und als ich sagte, dass ich diesen Mann nicht töten könne und ich Tiere wolle, hatten sie mich in den Regenwald gebracht. Weil ich nicht von Menschen essen würde, hatte William es ebenfalls aufgegeben und Anna war seinem Beispiel gefolgt.

Ich konnte mich immer noch an nichts aus meiner menschlichen Vergangenheit erinnern. William sagte mir, dass ich wohl ausgeraubt worden war, als ich angegriffen wurde, weil ich keinen Ausweis bei mir hatte. Ich hatte beschlossen den Namen Elizabeth anzunehmen, wegen meines Lieblingscharakters in meinem Lieblingsbuch. Nach meiner ersten Jagt war ich zurück zu Wills und Annas Hause gekommen und hatte ein Buch aus den Regalen genommen. Es war „Stolz und Voruteil" Ich las es an diesem Tag ganz und sagte ihnen, sie sollten mich Elizabeth nennen. Ich habe diese Buch seitdem hunderte Male gelesen.

Etwa fünf Jahre nachdem ich verwandelt worden war, traten Adam, Collin und Sidney McCaben in unsere Familie ein. Wir waren gerade erst zurück nach Portland gezogen, nachdem wir drei Jahre lang in London gelebt hatten, als William Collin zufällig getroffen hatte. William und Anna waren mit den McCabens Jahre zuvor befreundet gewesen und freuten sich, ihre Freunde wiederzusehen. William brachte Collin zurück zum Haus und stellte mich ihm vor. Collin war überrascht von unserer Augenfarbe.

"Wir trinken nicht mehr von Menschen, nur noch von Tieren" , erklärte William ihm mit seiner immer gut gelaunten Stimmte

"Ah ja, wie Cullen von dir", sagte Collin ernsthaft.

"Entschuldigung, aber was ist Cullen?", fragte ich verwirrt.

"Nicht was ist das, sonder wer ist dass", hatte Collin mir lachend geantwortet. „Sie sind eine Familie von Vampiren, die nicht von Menschen trinken, sondern nur von Tieren. Meine Familie und ich waren sehr interessiert an ihren Essgewohnheiten und wären ihnen beinahe beigetreten, aber einer von ihren Familienmitgliedern war einfach zu deprimiert."

"Oh", war alles, was ich sagen konnte. Aus irgendeinem Grund klang dieser Name für mich so vertraut. Vielleicht hatten Will oder Anna ihn zuvor mal erwähnt. Ich schob den Gedanken daran beiseite und hörte Collins Geschichte weiter zu.

"Der Kerl namens Edward war immer deprimiert. Verlor die Liebe seines Lebens oder so was, hat nicht viel gesprochen, für gewöhnlich nur immer wieder das gleiche Lied auf dem Klavier gespielt oder ist in seinem Zimmer geblieben. Nicht, dass ich ihn deshalb verurteile, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn ich meine Sidney verloren hätte."

"Wie war der Name des Mädchens?", fragte William. Ich konnte spüren wie sein Griff um meine Taille sich verfestigte.

"Isabella oder Bella oder so irgendwas"

Diese Namen schienen so vertraut, aber ich konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Ich war plötzlich noch frustrierter als zu der Zeit, die schon so lange vorbei war.

William bemerkte, wie mein Körper sich anspannte, aber er dachte, es sei aus einem anderen Grund. Er küsste mich auf den Kopf und raunte in mein Ohr: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden einander niemals verlieren."

Ich sah zu Will hoch und lächelte das Lächeln, von dem ich wusste, dass er es liebte. Es war ihm gegenüber nicht fair. Er liebte mich so sehr und ich liebte ihn nur auf meine Weise. Nachdem ich verwandelt worden war hatte ich mich allein und leer gefühlt. Ich stellte fest, dass ich mich weniger einsam fühlte, wenn ich bei Will war. Ich fühlte mich immer noch leer, aber nicht mehr so sehr.

Ich hatte verstanden, dass er mich liebte. Er war immer gut zu mir und brachte mich mit seinem andauernden Gelächter und Witzen zum Lachen. Ich lernte, wie ich mich in seiner Reichweite verhalten musste, damit er glaubte, dass ich ihn einfach so sehr liebte, wie er mich liebte. Er hielt mich gesund, also war es das Mindeste, was ich für ihn tun konnte. Ich begann bald zu glauben, dass ich ihn so sehr wie liebte, wie ich spielte, aber immer wieder, von Zeit zu Zeit, geschah es, dass etwas passierte, das mich mich wieder leer fühlen ließ. Er hatte unzählige Male versucht mich dazu zu bringen, ihn zu heiraten, aber jedes Mal hatte ich eine andere Entschuldigung gefunden.

Nach dem ersten Mal überzeugte Collin seinen Bruder und seine Frau Sidney davon, in unser Haus zu ziehen und unsere Essgewohnheiten zu übernehmen. Wir waren eine glückliche Familie, ich liebte meine Brüder und meine Schwestern und sogar William. Anna und Adam haben vor kurzem angefangen, zusammen auszugehen, nachdem sie acht Jahre zusammengelebt haben. Es hat für sie lange gedauert, um zu begreifen, dass sie füreinander bestimmt sind.

Adam war immer auf Wettbewerbe aus und wettete dauernd mir mit. Ich gewann für gewöhnlich, aber ich habe dieses eine Mal verloren. Es war unfair, diese Wette anzufangen. Jeder wusste, dass nicht ein Tag ohne Stolpern vergehen würde, aber ich war niemals jemand gewesen, der eine Wette abschlug.

"Also wann willst du Auto kaufen gehen?", fragte Adam mich mit einem bösen Lächeln.

"Niemals", grummelte ich. Ich hatte mein perfektes Auto vor zwölf Jahren gefunden. Es war ein silberner Volvo. Wir hatten ihn auf einem Parkplatz voller gebrauchter Autos in Seattle gefunden und ich musste ihn haben. Anna hatte gefragt, warum ich ein gebrauchtes Auto haben wolle, wenn ich jedes Auto haben könnte, aber ich hatte darauf bestanden, dass ich dieses haben wollte. Meine Familie hatte haufenweise Geld, was automatisch kommt, wenn man hunderte von Jahren an der Börse spekuliert. Wir besaßen Öl in Texas. Also konnte niemand verstehen, warum ich dasselbe Auto seit über zwölf Jahren immer noch benutzen wollte.

„Zu Schade, Lizzy, du hast verloren."

"Das ist einfach unfair. Ich liebe mein Auto."

"Und du kannst es einmal in der Woche fahren, aber jetzt gehen wir in die Stadt, um ein neues Auto meiner Wahl zu kaufen."

"Ahhhh", war alles, was ich herausbrachte, als ich nach draußen zu Adams Auto ging. Wir fuhren in Richtung New York City. Wir waren vor etwa drei Jahren zurück ins Hinterland von New York gezogen, sodass Will und Collin an der Wall Street arbeiten konnten. Wir verbrachten den ganzen Tag damit nach Autos zu schauen und legten uns schließlich auf einen Bentley Continental GC mit roter Innenausstattung fest. Ich muss dazusagen, dass ich ihn liebte und eine tolle Zeit damit verbrachte, mit ihm nach Hause zu fahren. Als ich in die runde Auffahrt einbog, bemerkte ich zwei unbekannte Autos, die auf meinem und Adams Platz parkten. Ich konnte spüren, dass Andere in unserem Haus waren, aber ich konnte nur Reden und Lachen hören, kein Geschrei oder Kampf, also machte ich mir keine Sorgen.

"Nun ja, das sollte interessant werden", sagte Adam, als er mich einholte.

"Tja, als wir das letzte Mal auf Vampire getroffen sind, sind sie nie wieder gegangen", sagte ich scherzend, während ich ihm spielerisch gegen den Arm boxte. Wir gingen zur Haustür und ich sah meine Familie im Zimmer in unterschiedlichen Stühlen herumsitzen. Zusammen mit meiner Familie saßen da sieben andere Vampire. Sie starrten mich beinahe schockiert an. Ich war seit Jahren nicht mehr blamiert worden, aber wenn hätte ich rot werden können, wäre ich es geworden.

William sprang vom Stuhl auf, auf dem er gesessen war und kam zu mir hinüber, um seinen Arm um mich zu legen. „Lizzy, du erinnerst dich an die Cullens, von denen Collin uns erzählt hat? Nun, das sind sie. Cullens, das ist Elizabeth, Elizabeth, das sind die Cullens."

"Nun, es ist nett, euch kennenzulernen.", sagte ich meinem freundlichsten Stewardesse-Lächeln, als Will sich nach unten beugte, um mich auf die Stirn zu küssen.

Ich hätte schwören können, dass der Kerl mit dem rötlichen Haar knurrte.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo!

So, hier kommt das zweite Chapter. Diesmal ist es aus Edwards Sicht geschrieben – und wieder hübsch lang;-) Ab jetzt wird die Geschichte auch ein bisschen klarer. Weiß ja nicht, wie es euch ging, aber ich war nach dem ersten Kapitel teilweise ganz hübsch verwirrt...

Ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an alle, die reviewt haben. Hoffe, euch gefällt der Teil jetzt auch.

lg, Schokoflocke

---------

**EPOV**

Es war 15 Jahre her, seitdem sie verschwunden war. Meine süße Bella war gegangen. Wir sollten eigentlich zwei Monaten später heiraten und da verschwand sie. Sie war nach Seattle gegangen, um ein Kleid zu kaufen. Alice und Rosalie waren gerade nach LA gegangen, um nach einem neuen Auto zu sehen und Bella hatte die Gelegenheit am Schopf gepackt.

Alice und Rose machten dauernd wegen der Hochzeit an ihr herum. Bella wollte etwas Einfaches, aber sie waren immer dabei, etwas Großes zu planen. Jedes Kleid, in das sie sie steckten, war noch größer und aufwendiger als das letzte. Bella wollte einfach etwas Schlichtes und sie hatte sich dazu entschieden, selbst nach Seattle zu gehen und nach einem Kleid zu schauen, das _sie_ lieben würde.

Ich hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie allein ging und hatte darauf bestanden mit ihr zu gehen, aber sie sagte ganz klar und deutlich nein dazu; dass es keine Möglichkeit gebe, dass ich mit ihr ginge, um ihr Hochzeitskleid zu suchen. Am Ende hatte ich nachgegeben; sie war manchmal so stur. Es war der größte Fehler, den ich jemals gemacht habe. Ich hätte noch dickköpfiger als sie sein können, aber an diesem Tag hatte ich mich dazu entschieden, es nicht zu sein. Ich fragte mich jeden einzelnen Moment jedes einzelnen Tages, warum.

Es war um die Elf Uhr abends, als Charlie mich anrief, um mich zu bitten, Bella heimzubringen.

"Charlie, sie ist nicht hier. Ich dachte, sie wäre nach ihrem Ausflug nach Seattle nach Hause gegangen."

"Was meinst du mit, du dachtest, sie wäre nach Hause gekommen? Sie ist nicht hier." Ich bemerkte, dass Charlie beunruhigt, also war ich es auch.

"Hör zu, Charlie, ich werde runter nach Seattle gehen; ich weiß, in welche Boutiquen sie gehen wollte. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde sie finden. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr Truck ist auf dem Weg nach Hause einfach zusammengekracht."

„Ja, ja natürlich. Nun, ruf mich an, wenn du sie gefunden hast." Ich wusste, dass ich Charlie beruhigt hatte, aber ich war alles andere als ruhig.

„Natürlich, Sir!"

Ich rannte zu meinem Volvo und traf die 110 bevor ich den Highway erreicht hatte. Ich raste in weniger als eineinhalb Stunden in die Stadt - Zeitrekord. Während der ganzen Zeit, die ich fuhr, suchte ich beide Straßenseiten nach ihrem Truck ab, aber ich sah ihn niemals.

Ich fuhr zum ersten Laden, von dem sie mir erzählt hatte, dass sie ihn besuchen wollte. Der Laden war geschlossen und ihr Truck nicht in Sicht. Ich fuhr zu jeder Boutique, die sie erwähnt hatte, aber sie war nirgends. Es war nach zwei Uhr morgens, als ich ihren Truck sah. Er war vor einer kleinen Hochzeitsboutique geparkt. Ich war so erleichtert ihn zu sehen, dass ich geweint hätte, wäre das möglich. Ich entdeckte Bella nirgends, also sprang ich aus meinem Autor und suchte sie zu Fuß.

In dem Moment, als ich meine Tür öffnete, wusste ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich konnte ihr Blut riechen. Es war so süß und anziehend, aber mein Kopf blieb wegen meiner Sorge klar. Der Geruch war so stark, dass ich wusste, dass sie verletzt war. Ich hielt meinen Atem nicht an, sondern atmete tief ein, um herauszufinden, wo der Geruch herkam. Innerhalb von einer Sekunde war ich die Allee hinunter gerannt, von wo ihr Geruch am stärksten kam. Ich konnte überall Blut sehen, und überall lag Müll herum. Ich erkannt, dass es einen Kampf gegeben hatte. Meine Bella war nirgends und ich begann panisch zu werden. Ich hob Mülleimer auf und warf sie wieder weg. Wo konnte sie sein, was war mit ihr passiert? Ich hatte so sehr versucht sie vor allem Übernatürlichem zu schützen und nun sah es so aus, als hätten ein paar Straßenräuber sie geschnappt. Als ich nach einem alten Van griff, um ihn die Allee runterzuwerfen, sah ich ihre Tasche. Ich packte sie und hielt sie an meine Brust mit allem, was in ihr war. Ich öffnete sie langsam, ängstlich sie in meiner Raserei und meiner Angst zu zerreißen. Alles war in ihr. Ihre Geldbörse, die Kreditkarte, die ich für sie gemacht hatte und die sie immer noch nicht benutzt hatte und ihr Führerschein. Ich folgte den Spuren ihres Blutes bis ans Ende der Allee, wo sie aufhörte und auf eine Straße traf. Irgendwer musste sie hierher getragen und in ein Auto gepackt haben. Danach war jegliche Spur von ihr verschwunden.

Ich rannte die Allee zurück nach unten und suchte nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen darauf, wer sie mitgenommen haben könnte. Ich stürzte auf den Boden und meine Nase nahm einen anderen Geruch war. Das Blut eines anderen war mit dem meines Engels gemischt.

Die Blutspur verlief bis zum anderen Ende der Allee und ich folgte ihr aufmerksam. Ich würde sie finden. Zu wem auch immer dieses Blut hier gehörte, ich würde sie finden und sie würden wissen, was mit ihr passiert war. Ich folgte den Tröpfchen des Blutes und zwei Blocks weiter führten sie in ein leeres Warenhaus. Ich warf die alte Schiebetür auf und war in weniger als einer Sekunde drin.

Innen saßen zwei Jungen in einer Ecke, die aussahen, als seien sie Mitte zwanzig. Einer blutete und der andere versuchte ihm zu helfen, die Blutung zu stoppen. Die beiden hatten rasierte Köpfe und Hakenkreuz- Tattoos auf ihren ganzen Armen. Ich knurrte laut und beide sprangen auf.

"Wer zur Hölle bist du?", schrie der Blutende. Ich wusste, dass er Angst hatte. Gut. Ich machte ihm Angst.

"Was hast du ihr angetan?", sagte ich mit meiner bedrohlichsten Stimme.

"Von wem redest du?", fragte der zweite etwas selbstbewusster.

Ich packte ihn am Nacken und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand, sodass diese erzitterte. „Du weißt, von wem ich rede. Das Mädchen, das du angegriffen hast. Wo ist sie?"

"Oh, _dieser_ Jemand. Sie war heiß, ich meine, Mann, wir haben es wirklich versucht, aber sie ist kratzbürstig. Hast du eine Menge Ärger mit ihr?" Ich war in meinem Lebens niemals so wütend gewesen. Ich wollte diesen Jungen zerreißen. Er hatte meine Bella angegriffen und ich wollte nicht wissen, was sie ihr alles angetan hatten. Ich rechnete mit ihm ab, indem ich sein Genick brach und seinen leblosen Körper auf den dreckigen Boden warf. Sein Freund schrie und ich drehte mich zu ihm um, meine schwarzen Augen in seine gebohrt, seinen Gedanken lauschend.

_Wer zur Hölle sind diese Leute? Er ist genauso wie sie waren. O Gott, diese Augen wie seine. _

Was dachte dieser Junge, wer sonst noch da war?" War hat see mitggenommen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Mann, sie kam einfach aus dem Nichts und hat sie angegriffen, und der Kerl, der aussah, wie die andere Frau, hat sie vom Boden aufgehoben und weggetragen. Ich mich nur so schnell davon gemacht wie ich konnte. Tut mir Leid, Mann, tut mir so leid, töte mich nicht, so wie du Al getötet hast."

Ich schaute auf diesen erbärmlichen Jungen hinab. Ich hatte mich eine lange Zeit nicht mehr so gefühlt. Ich hatte so viele Jahre keinen Menschen mehr getötet. Ich sah auf den leblosen Körper des anderen Jungen, den ich gerade getötet hatte. Warum sollte ich nun aufhören?, dachte ich, hob den zitternden Jungen vom Boden und schlug meine Zähne in ihn. Ich hörte seine Schreie – er verdiente es.

Die nächsten 15 Jahre waren sehr nebelig. Ich könnte mich nur an einige Dinge im Detail erinnern. Die Fahrt nach Hause nach dieser Nacht. Meiner Familie zu erzählen, was passiert war. Alice, die erfolglos versuchte Visionen von Bella zu haben. Carlisle, der Charlie anrief, um ihm zu sagen, was ich gefunden hatte. Mich, der ich meinen Volvo verkaufte, weil er mich zu sehr an Bella erinnerte. Meine Familie, die mich nicht mich selbst töten ließ, weil sie sagten, es gäbe keinen Beweis, dass sie tot sei. Ich spielte ihr Schlaflied beinahe Tag und Nacht. Ein Mann namens Collin und seine Familie, die für eine kurze Zeit zu uns zogen, aber schnell wieder wegen meiner Bedrückung gingen. Wir zogen einige Male um, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wohin. Meine Familie war liebenswürdig und hinterfragte mein Handeln wie ein Zombie zu sein niemals. Zuerst versuchten sie mich zu trösten, aber nach einigen Jahren störten sie mich nur noch, wenn sie wussten, dass ich essen musste.

Eines Tages beschloss Carlisle, dass wir ins Hinterland von New York ziehen würden. Er hatte einen Job in Buffalo angenommen. Ich hatte nicht sonderlich darauf geachtet, sondern nur mein Zeug gepackt und war mit ihnen gezogen.

"Edward, du musst jagen!", kam Alices besorgte Stimme von irgendwoher.

"Mir geht's gut, Alice"

"Dir geht es nicht gut, und du kannst nicht verhungern. Das wird nur noch größere Qualen bewirken."

"Alice, lass mich einfach in Ruhe" Ich mag die Qual, ich verdiente sie.

"Du machst Esme Sorgen, außerdem hatte ich eine Vision dass wir heute auf alte Freunde treffen und auch auf jemand Neues."

Ich wollte Esme nicht weh tun; sie war die letzten 15 Jahre über gut zu mir gewesen. Ich stöhnte und drückte mich vom Klavier weg, wo ich wieder einmal Bellas Schlaflied gespielt hatte. Ich war nicht in der Stimmung, andere zu sehen, aber ich wollte Alice nicht verletzten, also ging ich nach draußen, wo der Rest meiner Familie auf mich wartete.

Wir verließen das Haus und rannten los; der Wind, der auf mein Gesicht peitschte, fühlte sich gut an und ich atmete tief ein. Ich roch einen Berglöwen, nur einige Meilen entfernt. Nachdem ich gegessen hatte, rannte ich zurück zu dem Platz, an dem meine Familie sich gewöhnlich traf. Es war eine Lichtung, die mich an Bella erinnerte und an meine Lichtung in Forks. Als ich mich näherte, bemerkte ich, dass meine Familie nicht die einzigen dort waren. Da waren vier andere Vampire, die bei meiner Familie standen und alle lachten.

"Oh, Edward, du erinnerst dich sicher an Collin und seine Frau Sidney", sagte Carlisle als ich auf die Lichtung kam.

"Ja, natürlich", sagte ich, während ich ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf mein Gesicht pflasterte. Ich erinnerte mich nicht richtig an sie und ihr Aufenthalt bei uns, aber ich hatte gedacht, sie wären einer mehr und ich überlegte mir, wer die anderen zwei Vampire waren. „Ich dachte, du hättest einen Bruder?"

"Oh ja, nun, Adam ist weg um ein neues Auto mit Lizzy zu kaufen, sie sollten später heute Nacht zurück sein."

"Hallo, mein Name ist William und das ist meine Schwester Anna", sagte der andere Mann. Er und die Frauen, sie neben ihm standen, sahen sich auffallend ähnlich; sie mussten tatsächlich miteinander verwandt sein. Ich bemerkte, dass sie alle hellgoldene Augen hatten.

"Ihr jagt keine Menschen", stellte ich fest.

Der Mann namens William lachte freundlich. „Nun, weißt du, Lizzy lehnt es ab Menschen zu jagen, sie hat es niemals getan, nicht mal mehr, als verwandelt wurde und hat uns dazu gebracht, sie zu einem Wald zu fahren, damit sie jagen konnte. Also haben wir uns dazu entschieden aufs Land zu ziehen, damit sie essen konnte und meine Schwester und ich haben angefangen, ebenfalls nur von Tieren zu trinken. Dann tauchten Collin, Sidney und Adam auf und wollten mitmachen oder dazukommen und unsere Essgewohnheiten auszuprobieren."

"Nun, diese Elizabeth muss ja schon etwas Besonderes sein.", sagte Carlisle bewundernd.

"Warum kommt ihr nicht zu unserem Haus und lernt sie kennen? Ich sicher sie würde euch alle unglaublich gerne kennen lernen", fragte William unsere Familie.

"Das würden wir wirklich gerne.", ergriff Alice beinahe schon übereifrig das Wort. Ich war sicher, dass sie die Absicht hatte neue Freunde zu finden. Ich versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu lesen, aber sie blockte mich ab.

"Dann folgt uns", kam die weiche, ruhige Stimme der Frau namens Anna.

"Unser Haus ist nur eine Minute von hier entfernt. Wir können fahren!" Rosalie versuchte immer, anderen ihr Autos zu zeigen.

„Hört sich toll an!", sagte Collin.

Ich stieg zusammen mit meinen Geschwistern in Alice' Auto. Die andere Familie stieg zusammen mit Esme in Carlisles Auto. Es war eine überraschend kurze Fahrt, sogar für uns, bevor wir in eine runde Auffahrt bogen, die vor einem gigantischen Backsteinhaus stand. Es war noch größer als unseres und völlig von Garten umgeben.

"Tja, irgendwer mag Pflanzen!", sagte Rosalie abfällig. „Wenigstens haben sie einen guten Autogeschmack."

Ich sah dorthin, wo alle Autos geparkt waren und war überrascht, einen silbernen Volvo zu sehen, der genauso wie mein alter aussah. Emmett schien es ebenfalls zu bemerken und stieß mich in die Seite. „Sieht bekannt aus!" Ich seufzte nur.

"Edward hatte ein Auto, das genauso war wie das dort!", sagte Emmett zu William und zeigte auf den Volvo.

"Oh, das ist Lizzies. Sie hat ihn jetzt seit einigen Jahren. Sie hat gerade eine Wette mit Adam verloren, also musste sie heute losgehen, um ein neues Auto zu kaufen."

"Was meinst mit 'musste', warum sollte man kein neues Auto haben wollen?" Rosalie war bei dieser Vorstellung völlig verwirrt.

"Oh, du kennst meine Lizzy nicht; sie ist die sturste Person, die ich jemals getroffen habe. Wenn sie einmal etwas mag, hat sie niemals die Schnauze voll davon, besonders nicht von einem Auto.

"Was für eine Wette hat sie verloren?", fragte Jasper interessiert.

"Die Wette war, dass sie einen Tag verbringen könnte, ohne zu stolpern, nun ja, sie ist gestolpert."

"Sie ist ein Vampir, nicht wahr? Wie ist sie gestolpert?"

"Wie ich schon sagte: Ihr kennt meine Lizzy nicht."

Wir waren jetzt drinnen; das Innere des Hauses war so groß wie es von draußen schien. Wir saßen in ihrem Wohnzimmer und meine Familie lachte über Geschichten, die Collin und William über dieses Lizzy-Mädchen erzählten. Ich konnte die Liebe in Williams Stimme hören und es schmerzte mich, also schaltete ich ihn ab.

Wir hörten das leise Schnurren von zwei Autos, die die Auffahrt hochkamen und William verkündete, dass Elizabeth und Adam daheim sein mussten. Wir hörten zwei Türen schlagen und dann hörte ich das schönste Geräusch, dass ich in über 15 Jahren gehört hatte. Es war ihr Lachen, das Lachen meiner Bella. Ich verstand nicht, warum Bella hier sein sollte und warum sie mit diesem Adam und Lizzy kommen sollte, aber es war mir gleichgültig. Ich wusste, sie war es.

Die Haustür öffnete sich und ein Mann, an den ich mich schwach als Adam erinnerte, kam dicht von Bella gefolgt herein. Sie lachte, drehte sich um und lächelte uns an. Meine Familie saß geschockt da und starrte sie an. Sie war überhaupt nicht gealtert. Ihr Haar war seidiger und ihr Gesicht war makellos; hätte sie noch hübscher sein können als vorher, war sie es. Ihre Augen waren hellgold und ich wusste, dass sie verwandelt war.

William sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille, während er sagte: „Lizzy, du erinnerst dich bestimmt an die Cullens, über die Collin uns erzählt hat. Nun, das sind sie. Cullens, das ist Elizabeth, Elizabeth, das sind die Cullens."

"Nun, es ist nett, Sie kennenzulernen.", sagte Bella mit der aufrichtigsten Stimme, die ich jemals gehört hatte. Sie blitzte meine Familie mit breiten Lächeln an. Ich war völlig verwirrt über das, was da gerade passierte; warum sie so tat, als würde sie uns nicht kennen.

Dann beugte sich William runter und küsste sie auf den Kopf. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm hoch und lächelte. Ich konnte nichts machen, ich ließ ein leises Knurren hören. Ihre Augen verschlungen sich mit meinen. Ihr Lächeln flatterte und ihre Augen zeigten soviel Verwirrung, dass es mir weh tat. Ich erkannte in diesem Blick zwei Dinge. Erstens war das meine Bella und ich liebe sie immer noch, und zweitens erinnerte sie sich nicht an mich.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo wink

Also, hier kommt das nächste Chapter. Dankeschön für alle lieben reviews +freu+.

Und jetzt muss ich ein ganz schreckliches Versäumnis nachholen und zwar für alle, die Stolz und Vorurteil nicht gelesen haben. Sry, ich hab's schlicht völlig vergessen:

Bella hat ihren Namen (Elizabeth) aus diesem Buch rausgesucht. Ihr Freund heißt William – soweit wissen es noch alle. In Stolz und Vorurteil ist Elizabeth die Hauptfigur, die auf einen ziemlichen reichen Kerl trifft, der _William _Darcy heißt. Anfangs können sie sich nicht ausstehen, am Ende heiraten sie – ich liebe dieses Buch. Soviel jedenfalls zum Zusammenhang zwischen Buch und Fanfic.

Das folgende Chapter war nicht ganz einfach zu übersetzen – hoffe es ist trotzdem lesbar. Würde mich über reviews freuen :D

So, und jetzt wünsche ich viel Spass:

---

**BPOV**

Ich zuckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Knurrens und sah dem Mann mit dem rotblonden Haar in die Augen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich ihn kennen sollte, aber ich konnte nicht zuordnen, wer er war. Ich war wieder frustriert. Ich hatte die Nase so gestrichen voll von diesem Gefühl. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, als ich plötzlich etwas hörte.

"Oh mein Gott", quietschte eines der Cullen- Mädchen. Ich erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf ihren schlanken Körper und das kurze schwarze Haare, bevor ihre Arme in einer eisernen Umarmung um mich lagen. „Ich kann es nicht glauben!", sang sie beinahe, als sie mich schließlich losließ.

"Äh, hi!", war alles, was ich herausbrachte.

"Tut mir Leid, wegen meiner Schwester, sie wird immer so aufgeregt, wenn sie glaubt, sie hätte jemanden gefunden, mit dem sie Shoppen gehen kann. Mein Name ist Edward und das ist meine Schwester Alice", sagte der Mann, der zuvor geknurrt hatte. Er sah glücklicher aus als im Moment davor, also schenkte ich ihm ein echtes Lächeln; er lächelte leicht schräg zurück, so dass ich eine Sekunde vergas zu atmen.

"Nett, dich kennenzulernen, Edward, und nett dich kennenzulernen, Alice, aber es tut mir Leid; ich hasse Shoppen." Ich streckte meine Hand aus, um ihre zu schütteln, aber ich bemerkte, wie Alice Edward mit einem verwirrten Blick ansah. Nach einem kurzen Moment nahm Edward meine Hand um sie zu schütteln. Als er meine Hand berührte, fühlte ich einen seltsamen Schlag. Ich zog meine Hand schnell zurück und gab ein zittriges Lachen von mir.

"Also ich habe gehört, dass du dich weigerst, von Menschen zu trinken und die Essgewohnheiten deiner gesamten Familie verändert hast. Ich muss sagen, das ist eine ziemliche Leistung. Mein Name ist Carlisle und das ist meine Frau Esme und meine Tochter Rosalie", sagte er und deutete auf eine Frau, die sogar für einen Vampir wunderschön war „und meine Söhne Emmett und Jasper"

"Nett, euch alle kennenzulernen" Ich fühlte mich sehr unwohl so im Rampenlicht. Ich hasste es, im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen und streckte die Hand, wie um mich zu versichern, nach Will aus, aber als er meine Hand nahm, fühlte es sich plötzlich falsch an.

"Elizabeth, was für ein wunderschöner Name", sagte die Frau namens Esme.

"Ich habe ihn aus meinem Lieblingsbuch ausgesucht"

"Was meinst du mit, du hast ihn ausgesucht", fragte Emmett, der mich immer noch mit einem verwirrten Blick anschaute, als wäre ich am Höhepunkt eines Witzes angelangt, den er nicht verstand.

"Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, was vor meiner Verwandlung war, nicht mal mehr an meinen Namen, also hab ich mich selbst Elizabeth genannt; nach meinem Lieblingsbuch, Stolz und Vorurteil."

"Also erinnerst du dich an nichts und niemanden aus deinem menschlichen Leben?", fragte Emmett.

"Nein und das kann sehr frustrierend sein."

"Ich verstehe das Gefühl, ich kann mich auch an nichts aus meinem menschlichen Leben erinnern.", erzählte mir Alice, während sie beinahe vertrauliche einen Arm um meine Taille legte.

"Wie wurdest du verwandelt", fragte Edward in einem Tonfall, den ich nicht verstand.

"Anna und ich fanden sie zusammengeschlagen in einer Allee", antwortete William für mich. „Zwei Schläger griffen sie an. Ich habe sie davon gejagt, aber als ich mich umdrehte, hatte meine Schwester sie schon gebissen. Ich sah ihr Gesicht und konnte sie gewissermaßen nicht sterben lassen. Wir schafften sie zu unserem Haus in Portland. Da hat Lizzy ihre Verwandlung dann durchgemacht."

Während William meine Geschichte erzählte, nahm ich meinen Blick nicht eine Sekunde von Edward weg. Ich spürte eine seltsame Verbindung zu ihm, einen Drang, den ich niemals zuvor gefühlt hatte. Sein Gesicht war voller Qual und ich wollte meine Hand nach ihm ausstrecken und ihn berühren.

"Oh, schaut mal auf die Zeit an, wir werden zu spät zur Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung kommen", sagte Sidney mit ihrer mädchenhaften Stimme, wegen der ich sie „Dorf- Mädchen" Stimme nannte.

"Hab' ich völlig vergessen!", sagte ich und versuchte den Blick von Edward loszureißen und auf den Rest meiner Familie zu lenken.

„Ihr müsst heute noch weg; wir sollten wirklich gehen. Es tut mir Leid, dass wir euch soviel von eurer Zeit weggenommen haben!", sagte Carlisle.

"Macht euch keine Sorgen, wir haben eine Menge Zeit, wir werden nur das Abendessen verpassen", sagte William lachend.

"Warum kommt ihr nicht mit?", sagte ich. Ich wollte aus irgendwelchen Gründen jetzt nicht von Edward getrennt werden.

"Wir möchten uns nicht aufdrängen", sagte Esme.

"Ihr würdet euch nicht aufdrängen, es ist eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung für ein Kinderkrankenhaus, in das meine Finanzfirma investiert. Also bin ich mir sicher, dass alle dort gerne mit Carlisle sprechen würde", sagte Collin.

"Wenn das so ist, würden wir wirklich gerne mitkommen", sagte Edward mit einem schrägen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, während er mich direkt ansah.

"Wir werden nach Hause gehen, machen uns fertig und treffen uns in einer Stunde wieder mit euch hier", sagte Alice, griff nach der Hand des Mannes namens Jasper und schleppte ihn aus dem Haus.

Der Rest der Cullens sagte schnell auf Wiedersehen und meinten, sie würden bald zurück sein. Edward war der letzte, der mir auf Wiedersehen sagte. Er nahm meine Hand, zog sie zu seinen Lippen und küsste die Handfläche. „Es war sehr nett, dich kennenzulernen, Elizabeth", sagte er weich.

Wenn mein Herz nicht schon vor 15 Jahren aufgehört hätte zu schlagen, hätte es jetzt aufgehört. Ich sah hinüber zu William, der immer noch mit Carlisle sprach und das Gespräch nicht mitbekam.

"Nenn mich Lizzy!", flüsterte ich.

Er ließ meine Hand langsam los, beinahe schon widerstrebend und ging zu Tür, während er über die Schulter rief: „Bewahre einen Tanz für mich auf."

"Ich tanze nicht", rief ich zurück

Ich hörte ihn lachen und dachte ich hätte ihn etwas sagen hören, wie „wie Bella", aber das machte keinen Sinn, also glaubte ich, ich müsste ihn falsch verstanden haben.

**EPOV**

Sie sah hinreißend aus. Sie trug ein langes, fließendes, formelles Abendkleid. Es war genau ihr Stil, der, den sie immer gehabt hatte. Ihr Haar war schlicht gelockt und sah dadurch, dass sie die Hälfte zurückgenommen hatte, sehr einfach aus. Sie trug keine Marke und war für mich trotzdem das faszinierendste Geschöpf in diesem Raum. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht der einzige war, der so dachte. Ich konnte die Gedanken der anderen hören, die sie bemerkt hatten. Einige hassten Will, weil er sie hatte - und ich war einer von ihnen - , andere fragten sich einfach nur, wie etwas so Wunderschönes existieren konnte.

Es tat mir weh, dass sie sich nicht an mich erinnerte oder daran, was wir füreinander gewesen waren. Es tat sogar noch mehr weh, sie mit ihm zu sehen. Aber ich war einfach glücklich, sie glücklich zu sehen, zu sehen, dass es ihr gut ging und sie in Sicherheit war. Sie lächelte und lachte und das brachte mich zum Lächeln und Lachen sein. Etwas, das mir in den letzt 15 Jahren nicht passiert war.

Emmett hatte mich in die Enge getrieben, als wir nach Hause gegangen waren, um uns für die Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung fertig zu machen. „Warum hast du ihr nicht erzählt, wer du bist? Und warum hast du ihr nicht erzählt, wer SIE IST?"

"Und das Leben und Glück, das sie sich selbst aufgebaut hat, zerschmettern? Ich werde das nicht tun. Ihr über eine Vergangenheit, an die sie sich nicht erinnern kann, zu erzählen, würde sie zerstören. Nein, das werde ich ihr nicht antun."

"Aber du könntest immerhin wieder glücklich sein!", argumentierte Emmett.

"Ich bin glücklich, sie glücklich zu sehen, vielleicht kann ich sie dazu bringen, sich an unsere Liebe zu erinnern, ohne es ihr zu erzählen - wir haben die gesamte Ewigkeit Zeit." Damit warf Emmett die Hände hoch, murmelte irgendwas darüber, dass ich dumm sei und rannte wutentbrannt davon.

"Ich konnte gar keine Gefühle spüren, die von ihr kamen. Es war wirklich seltsam.", sagte Jasper, als er zu uns aufschloss.

"Ich sehe dich in der Zukunft glücklich, Edward. Bella sah ich nicht, aber ich glaube, es ist wegen ihr", sagte Alice, als sie zu uns kam.

"Geht und macht euch fertig. Wir wollen nicht spät kommen!", sagte ich zu ihnen und sprang hoch in mein Zimmer.

Die Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung fand in einem riesigen Kunststudio in der Stadt statt. Es waren über 200 Menschen da. Ich lehnte gegen eine Wand und starrte einfach nur meine Bella an. Sie lachte über einen Witz, den Adam ihr erzählt hatte. Ich hatte dennoch eine Sache bemerkt und als ich sie erstmal bemerkt hatte, hatte sie mich sogar noch glücklicher gemacht.

Bella lächelte William niemals wirklich an. Zuerst stellte ich fest, dass sie ihn niemals anlächelte, außer er sah sie an. Ich bemerkte schnell, dass das Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte, wenn er sie ansah, nur ein Reflex war. Etwas, das sie aus Gewohnheit heraus gelernt hatte zu tun. Das Lächeln kam niemals eines aus richtiger Liebe heraus. Ihr Lächeln in seine Richtung war niemals das gleiche, das sie mir gegeben hatte.

William versuchte, sie dazu zu bringen, mit ihm zu tanzen, aber seine Versuche waren nur halbherzig. Ich konnte aus seinen Gedanken heraus erkennen, dass er wusste, dass sie niemals mit ihm tanzen würde; sie tanzte niemals. Er fragte nur, weil eine kleine Hoffnung ihn dazu brachte zu glauben, dass sie vielleicht ihre Meinung geändert haben könnte.

Sie wendete den Kopf und unsere Augen trafen sich. Ich sah sie mit aller Liebe an, die ich geben konnte und ich erkannte in ihren Augen, dass sie verwirrt war. Ich spürte, dass sie etwas fühlte, das sie bis jetzt noch nicht gekannt hatte.

Aus Williams Gedanken hörte ich, dass sie ihm sagte, sie bräuchte frische Luft und sie würde für einen Moment raus gehen. Sie lief auf die Tür zu und ich folgte ihr dankbar nach draußen.

**BPOV**

Will versuchte wieder einmal, mich zum Tanzen zu bringen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er wusste, dass ich das nicht tun würde, also schüttelte ich einfach den Kopf. Ich sah mich um und entdeckte Edward, der gegen eine Wand lehnte. Er sah fantastisch in seinem schwarzen Anzug mit den roten Hemd darunter, das oben aufgeknöpft war. William sah gut aus. Besser als irgendein Mensch und sogar besser als der Durchschnittsvampir, aber Edward war hinreißend. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht die einzige war, die eines von beidem dachte. Die Frauen starrten ihn an. Ich konnte sehen, dass die älteren Frauen nicht wussten, was sie mit den Cullen-, Black- und McCaben- Männern anfangen sollten.

Edward starrte mich auf eine Art an, die ich nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ich spürte den Drang, einfach auf ihn zuzurennen und mich in seine Arme zu werfen. Es verwirrte mich. Ich hatte niemals solche Gefühle zuvor gehabt. Ich fühlte, als würde ich ihn aus meinem vergangenen Leben kennen, aber wenn ich ihn kennen würde, hätte er es mir nicht erzählt? Ich brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken und plötzlich kam mir der Raum zu überfüllt und laut vor.

"Ich gehe einen Moment raus. Ich brauch ein bisschen frische Luft!", sagte ich Will und lächelte ihn an, damit er sich keine Sorgen machte.

Ich ging aus der Tür in die frische Luft hinein und lief über die Straße dahin, wo ich eine gute Sicht über den Fluss hatte. Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte meinen Kopf klar zu bekommen.

"Du siehst wunderschön aus", hörte ich eine süße Stimme. Ich drehte mich um, um ihn zu sehen, wie er ein paar Meter von mir entfernt mit den Händen in den Taschen selbstsicher gegen die Reling lehnte.

"Folgst du Mädchen immer weg von Parties?"

"Du hast so verwirrt ausgesehen, dass ich dachte, du könntest einen Freund zum Reden vertragen."

"Bist du jetzt mein Freund?"

"Ich könnte es sein." Er war nur noch Zentimeter von mir entfernt und ich konnte seinen süßen Atem riechen. Es war der berauschenste Geruch, den ich je gerochen hatte.

"Tanz mir mir!" Es war eher ein Befehl als eine Bitte.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht tanze!"

"Und weshalb?" Seine Hände lagen nun an meiner Taille und es benötigte meine gesamte Konzentration mich davon abzuhalten, mich fallen zu lassen.

"Ich bin ein entsetzlicher Tänzer; ich finde immer eine Möglichkeit, mich selbst zu verletzen."

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dich verletzt." Ich spürte, dass er über mehr sprach, als tanzen. „Stell dich auf meine Füße!"

Ich stellte einen Fuß auf seinen, dann den anderen. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und atmete seinen Geruch ein. Er schlang seine Arme um meine Taille und hielt mich nah an seine Brust. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Schließlich fühlte ich mich völlig sicher und erstaunlich vollständig. Vollständig auf eine Weise, die ich bei mir selbst nie erlebt hatte und definitiv nicht mit Will

Wir konnten immer noch die Musik von der Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung hören und wir tanzten Zeit lang, die sich wie die Ewigkeit anfühlte. Ich wollte niemals aufhörten. Plötzlich schoss mir das Bild einer High School Turnhalle mit Konfetti und Ballon- Dekoration durch den Kopf. Das Bild überraschte mich und ich sah hoch zu Edward. Er lächelte mich an und lehnte sich zu mir runter. Ich wusste, er würde mich küssen und ich wollte nichts lieber.

"Lizzy, wo bist du?", rief Will. Ich sprang aus Edwards Armen und sah mich schuldbewusst um. Was habe ich getan?, fragte ich mich selbst. Ich sah zu Edward und er hatte in seinem Blick soviel Schmerz, dass es mir weh tat. „Da bist du ja, Elizabeth, ich habe überall nach dir gesucht." Will sah Edward verwirrt an „und deine Familie sucht nach dir!" Da war ein Hauch von Neid in Wills Stimme, den ich noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Beinahe schon drohend. „Es ist Zeit zu gehen."

Will packte meine Hand und führte mich auf unsere Familie und die Cullens zu. Ich sah über meine Schulter zu Edward. Er schüttelte nur leicht seinen Kopf, unterbrach unseren Blickkontakt aber nicht ab.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo alle zusammen!

Erstmal muss ich was richtig stellen schäm: Also, William Darcy hieß nicht William, sondern Fitzwilliam - Danke an kullakeks für den Hinweis. Soweit ich mich erinnere, wurde er jedoch immer Darcy genannt, oder, von seinen Freunden, William. Und der Zusammenhang Will – Darcy ist schon auch in der Geschichte so geplant.

Sodila, soviel zum Hintergrund. Danke noch mal für die lieben reviews, über die ich mich immer ungemein freue.

Und jetzt zum Chapter Nummer vier:

---------

**EPOV**

In meinem Kopf lief der Tanz wieder und wieder ab. Nach 15 Jahren hatte ich sie endlich wieder in meinen Armen gehalten. Sie roch immer noch nach Freesien. Ich hatte mir geschworen sie zu nichts zu drängen, aber natürlich war ich immer schwach, wenn es um meine Bella ging. Ich hatte über ein Jahrzehnt ohne sie verbracht, ohne ihr Lachen zu hören, ohne in ihre Augen zu sehen, ohne ihre Haut zu berühren, ohne sie zu küssen. Ich wusste, dass ich Emmett gesagt hatte, ich würde ihr ihre Vergangenheit nicht erzählen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass ich nicht versuchen konnte, sie dazu zu bringen sich zu erinnern.

Dieser Tanz war einem, den wir zuvor getanzt hatten, unglaublich ähnlich gewesen. Es war derjenige von Bellas und meinen Abschlussball, bei dem sie ihre Füße auf meine gestellt hatte, so dass sie sich nicht verletzen konnte, ihre Arme lagen um meinen Nacken und ich hielt sie.

Ich musste zugeben, dass ich für einen Moment die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Ich war so nahe daran gewesen, sie zu küssen; In den letzten 15 Jahren hatte ich nichts lieber gewollt. Einen Moment lang hatte ich etwas in ihren Augen aufblitzen sehen, eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und Erkenntnis. Sie hatte in diesem Moment überrascht hoch in meine Augen gesehen. Ich konnte beinahe die Liebe auf ihrem Gesicht sehen, die ich 15 Jahre lang nicht gesehen hatte und alles, was ich wollte, war sie zu küssen. Ich hatte mich hinuntergebeugt um sie zu küssen und ich sah, dass sie mich auch küssen wollte, als er uns unterbrochen hatte. Indem er sie Lizzy nannte. Ich hasste, hören zu müssen, wie sie als Lizzy bezeichnet wurde, aber noch mehr hasste ich es, dass sie Lizzy genannt _wurde_ und ich sie mit ihm hatte gehen lassen.

Als William nach ihr gerufen hatte, war sie schnell zurückgesprungen und ihr Gesicht war voller Schuld. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie bei mir gewesen war und das verletzte mich. Ich wusste, dass ich eigentlich nicht verletzt sein sollte. Sie erinnerte sich nicht an mich und rein technisch gesehen war sie jemand anderes; aber sie _war_ meine Bella, sie war Bella und nicht Lizzy. Ich würde einfach nur einen Weg finden müssen, sie dazu zu bringen, sich zu erinnern. Und es gab noch eine Sache, von der ich wusste, dass ich dazu nicht fähig sein würde: Von ihr fernzubleiben, ob William nun in der Nähe war oder nicht.

Ich sprang von meiner Couch auf und rannte die Treppen runter. Am Treppenabsatz stieß ich mit Esme und Rosalie zusammen.

"Wohin glaubst du eigentlich, dass du hinläufst?", fragte Rosalie mit ihrer typisch überheblichen Stimme.

"Ich geh zu Bella."

"Na, dann fang keine Kämpfe an, Edward!", rief Esme mir hinterher, als ich aus dem Raum rannte und nicht mehr anhielt, bis ich bei Bellas Haus war.

**BPOV**

"Also glaubst du, wenn wir in ein Solarium gehen würden, würden wir braun werden?", fragte Sidney mit ihrer Dorf Mädchen- Stimme.

"Oh Gott, Sidney, denkst du überhaupt jemals nach, bevor du sprichst?", fragte Adam entnervt, was Collin zum knurren brachte.

Ich rollte nur mit den Augen und lief die Treppe hoch in mein Zimmer. Sidney stellte dauernd dumme Fragen. Ich verstand nicht, wie Collin das ertragen konnte. Adams und meine Theorie war, dass sie schon als Mensch dumm gewesen war, es mitgebracht hatte und alles nun noch schlimmer geworden war als Vampir.

„Sid stellt wieder dumme Fragen?", fragte William, der hinter mir die Treppe hoch kam.

"Wann tut sie das einmal nicht?" Ich drehte mich um und versuchte ihn anzulächeln. Was stimmte nicht mit mir? Auf der ganzen Fahrt nach Hause hatte ich gestern versucht, so zu tun, als sei alles ganz normal. Ich hatte Wills Hand den ganzen Nachhauseweg über gehalten und versucht dem, was er sagte, zuzuhören. Ich lachte an den richtigen Stellen und lächelte zu den passenden Zeiten, aber es war alles Show. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen konnte ich Edward nicht aus meinem Kopf verbannen. Ich verstand auch das Bild von der seltsamen Turnhalle, die mit Konfetti und Ballons gefüllt war, nicht. Ich hatte mir jemandem in diesem Bild getanzt, aber ich konnte nicht sagen, mit wem.

"Du weißt, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wie Collin sie ertragen kann."

"Ich weiß es, er liebt sie", sagte Will sah mich mit soviel Liebe und Zärtlichkeit in seinen Augen an, dass es schmerzte. Warum konnte ich nicht genauso für ihn fühlen? Ich würde ihm nicht weh tun; Er hatte mir ein Leben gegeben, eine Familie, Freunde. Er war so gut zu mir; Ich musste mir Edward aus dem Kopf schlagen.

Will legte seine Hände auf meine Taille und zog mich an sich. Er schlang einen Arm um mich und strich mit dem anderen mein Haar aus meinem Gesicht. Er lehnte sich nach unten und küsste mich erst zärtlich, dann aber leidenschaftlicher. Ich stand erst sehr steif da, aber ließ zu, dass der Kuss nicht aufhörte. Ich befahl mir selbst, ihn zurückzuküssen, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich erinnerte mich immer noch an Edwards Lächeln. Ich riss mich gewaltsam los und trat einen Schritt von ihm weg. Ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er verletzt war.

"Ich muss einige Einkäufe machen, ich habe Alice Cullen versprochen, mit ihr heute einkaufen zu gehen", log ich.

"Lizzy, du kannst Einkaufen nicht ausstehen", sagte er, als er meine Lüge durchschaute.

"Ich weiß, ich mag es nicht, aber das ist kein Grund, unfreundlich zu neuen Freunden zu sein. Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen, ich will nicht zu spät kommen."

Ich rannte aus dem Raum, bevor er weiterfragen konnte. Ich rannte die Treppen runter – wobei ich nur zweimal stolperte, es aber schaffte, das Geländer zu greifen, das mich vor einem peinlichen Sturz bewahrte. Ich griff nach meinen Schüsseln zum Volvo, die in einer Schale auf dem Tisch lagen, und öffnete die Haustür. Zu meiner Überraschung stand Edward dort. Sein Arm war erhoben und bereit an die Tür zu klopfen.

„Hi!", sagte ich völlig überrascht.

"Hi", sagte er mit völlig ruhiger Stimme. „Wo geht's hin?"

"Ah, nur eine kleiner Ausflug." Warum konnte ich nicht irgendwas Sinnvolles sagen, wenn er in der Nähe war?

"Sagst du Bescheid, wenn ich mitkommen kann?" Er lächelte dieses schiefe Lächeln, das meinen Kopf zum Schwirren brachte.

"Klar, aber wir nehmen meinen Volvo, wenn du also ein Problem mit älteren Autos hast, ist es schade."

"Ich hatte mal einen Volvo, der genauso wie deiner war, ich denke, ich kann fahren."

Ich hasste es wirklich, wenn andere Leute fuhren, besonders, wenn es mein Auto war. „Ich kann fahren."

"Ich sage nicht, dass du es nicht kannst, aber dein Auto erinnert mich ungemein an mein altes. Ich habe dieses Autor geliebt und vermisse es wirklich. Ich werde es nicht kaputt fahren, ich verspreche es."

„Schön!", knurrte ich und warf ihm den Schüssel zu, während ich ihn anfunkelte. Er lachte nur und öffnete die Beifahrertür für mich.

"Wo willst du hin?"

"Ist mir egal, ich muss nur einfach hier raus, meinen Kopf klar bekommen und nachdenken. "

Er sagte daraufhin nichts und ich war dafür dankbar, er schien zu wissen, dass ich ein bisschen Ruhe brauchte. Ich sah aus dem Fenster und sah den Wald mit über 160 Stundenkilometern vorbeifliegen. Ich sah hinüber zu dem Mann, der neben mir saß. Ich hatte niemals etwas wie ihn gesehen. Ich sah mir im Auto um und zu ihm, der es fuhr. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Ich hatte auch das seltsame Gefühl, dass ich diese Erfahrung schon Millionen Male zuvor gemacht hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dein Freund sonderlich glücklich darüber war, dass du gegangen bist."

„Was?" Er hatte mich erschreckt.

"William, er war ziemlich aufgebracht darüber, dass du gegangen bist, er mag mich auch nicht besonders."

"Und woher willst du das wissen?", fragte ich neugierig. Ich wusste, ich hätte beleidigt sein sollen, aber ich war wirklich einfach nur neugierig.

"Ich kann die Gedanken der Leute um mich herum hören", sagte er und beobachtete meine Reaktion.

"Oh, kannst du meine Gedanken lesen" Ein seltsamer Blick, den ich nicht verstand, huschte über sein Gesicht, als ich fragte.

"Nein, kann ich nicht."

"Hätte ich auch nicht gedacht", sagte ich lächelnd. Ich erkannte, dass meine Antwort ihn erschreckte.

"Was meinst du mit: Hätte ich auch nicht gedacht?"

"Ich habe eine ziemlich eigenwillige Gedankenwelt, könnte man sagen. Vampire können ihre Macht nicht auf mich anwenden. William glaubt, dass ich mich deshalb auch nicht an meine Vergangenheit erinnern kann. Er glaubt, dass was auch immer mir passiert ist, als ich angegriffen wurde, so traumatisch war, dass ich alles abgeblockt habe."

"Nun, das erklärt eine Menge!", antwortete er nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

"Was meinst du?" Nun war ich verwirrt.

"Meine Schwester Alice hatte Visionen von deiner Familie, aber nicht von dir, mein Bruder Jasper kann Gefühle spüren, aber er hat nichts von dir aus kommen spüren."

"Und du kannst meine Gedanken nicht hören."

"Nun, es ist ziemlich frustrierend, um dir die Wahrheit zu sagen" und tatsächlich sah er unzufrieden aus.

"Warum?"

"Weil ich wissen will, was du denkst" Er sah nach rechts zu mir und seine Stimme war beinahe schon flehend.

"Was willst du wissen?" Ich wollte ihn fragen, weil ich es ihm sagen wollte.

"Würdest du dich gerne an deine Vergangenheit erinnern?"

"Jeden Moment des Tages, aber es hätte schlimmer sein können. Ich hätte mich nicht an meine Vergangenheit erinnern können und außerdem ohne meine Familie dastehen. Sie lieben mich und haben mir ein Leben gegeben, für das ich dankbar sein kann."

"Bist du glücklich als Vampir?"

"Ja, aber andererseits kann ich mich an nichts von der Zeit erinnern, als ich kein Vampir war. Außerdem hätte ich dich niemals getroffen, wenn ich nicht verwandelt worden wäre."

Ich sagte es mit einem Lächeln, aber ich sah die Qual in seinem Gesicht, als ich den letzten Teil sagte und bemerkte, wie sich seine Hand um das Lenkrad verkrampfte. Ich verstand nicht, was ich Falsches gesagt hatte. Vielleicht wünschte er sich, wir hätten uns niemals getroffen. Also saß ich einfach nur da und sagte nichts mehr. So saßen wir über eine halbe Stunde schweigend das, bevor er das Schweigen brach.

"Hast du hier irgendwelche CDs?"

"Nur eine, der Rest ist auf meinem IPod und den hab ich daheim vergessen."

"Also, was ist es?"

"Debussy." Ich wusste nicht, was er denken würde, denn es nicht die typische CD, aber er sah beeindruckt und überrascht gleichzeitig aus. „Eigentlich kam sie mit dem Auto. Nachdem ich es gekauft hatte, hatte ich nach etwas gesucht, das ich fallen gelassen hatte. Ich fand die CD unter dem Beifahrersitz. Sie ist eigentlich einer der Gründe, weshalb ich dieses Auto so liebe."

Edward starrte mich einfach nur völlig schockiert an. Ich verstand seine Reaktion nicht, aber sie brachte mich zum Lachen. Wenn ich einmal angefangen hatte zu lachen, konnte ich nicht mehr aufhören. Ich hatte lange nicht mehr so frei gelacht und es fühlte sich gut an. Mein Lachen brachte ihn zum lachen, und es war das schönste Lachen, das ich jemals gehört hatte. Ich langte rüber und packte seine Hand. Er sah mich erschrocken an, aber ich ließ seine Hand nicht los; Er drückte sie nur und hielt sie fest.

"Ok, du bist mit der Fragerei an der Reihe", sagte ich, nachdem ich wieder die Kontrolle über mein Gelächter erreicht hatte.

"Nun, was willst du über mich wissen", sagte er lächelnd und drückte meine Hand wieder.

"Collin sagte, dass als er dich getroffen hat, du deprimiert darüber warst, dass du deine Geliebte verloren hast, aber es scheint dir nun gut zu gehen. Was ist passiert?" Ich bedauerte es, diese Frage gestellt zu haben, als sie meinen Mund verließ. Denn sein Gesicht bewölkte sich und er sah mich mit einem furchtbar verzweifelten Flehen in seinem Augen an.

"Ich habe mich in ein menschliches Mädchen verliebt und wir sollten heiraten. Meine Schwestern machten sie mit ihren Hochzeitsplänen verrückt, also nahm sie die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und als sie einen Ausflug machten, wollte sich selbst ein Hochzeitskleid kaufen. Sie wurde angegriffen und als ich zu der Stelle kam, wo sie angegriffen wurde, war sie weg. Ich konnte sie nicht finden und in dem Moment, in dem sie ging, habe ich mich verloren. Aber du hast mich dazu gebracht zu sehen, dass was wir glauben, nicht immer wahr ist und es immer eine zweite Chance gibt"

Ich war eifersüchtig auf das Mädchen, über das er sprach. Es war entsetzlich, was ihr passiert war, aber sie hatte die Erfahrung wahrer Liebe gemacht und sie hatte es mit diesem Mann erfahren. Ich bemerkte in diesem Moment, dass ich Dinge für diesen wunderbaren Mann empfand, die ich niemals für Will gefühlt hatte. Ich war glücklich, dass ich Edward half, über seinen Schmerz des Verlustes der Liebe seines Lebens hinwegzukommen, aber ich konnte in seinem Blick in seinen Augen erkennen, dass er niemals jemanden so lieben würde, wie er sie geliebt hatte.

"Wie hieß sie?" Ich wollte wirklich wissen, wer dieses Mädchen war, das Edwards Herz gefangen genommen hatte.

"Bella, Bella Swan" Er sah mich mit einer ungeheuren Intensität an, die ich nicht verstand. Aber der Name hörte sich vertraut an, beinahe wie ein alter Freund.

**EPOV**

"Wie hieß sie?", fragte Bella mich. Es war so anstrengend ihr über ihre Vergangenheit zu erzählen, aber aus der Perspektive irgendeines Fremden, den sie nicht kannte.

"Bella, Bella Swan" Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass ihren Namen zu sagen, sie dazu bringen würde, sich zu erinnern. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil dachte ich, es hätte funktioniert, meine wunderschöne Bella hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck voll Verwirrung, beinahe schon Wiedererkennung, aber er verflüchtigte sich schnell wieder.

Es war so irreal, an wie viel sie sich erinnerte, ohne es wirklich zu wissen. Ich war geschockt, als ich in den Volvo gestiegen war. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte ich gedacht, es sei nur ein Zufall, dass sie einen silbernen Volvo hatte, aber als ich reingesessen war, hatte ich erschrocken festgestellt, dass es mein alter war, den ich verkauft hatte. Als sie die Debussy CD genommen hatte, war ich mehr als erschrocken gewesen. Ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte sie verloren. Ich war ziemlich wütend darüber gewesen. Ich hatte meine alte zerkratzt und Bella hatte mir eine neue als Verlobungsgeschenk gekauft.

"Das ist ein wunderschöne Name, Edward, es hört sich an, als hättest du sie wirklich geliebt. Es tut mir leid, dass du sie verloren hast."

"Nun, das schöne an Sachen, die verloren gegangen sind, ist, dass man sie wieder finden kann" Sagte ich und hob ihre Hand an meine Lippen. „Wieso gehen wir nicht zu mir nach Hause, ich bin sicher, meine Familie würde dich gerne sehen."

"Sicher", war alles, was sie sagte, aber sie lächelte mich an, also lächelte ich zurück.

Wir hielten Minuten später an meinem Haus und ich hörte Alice, bevor ich sie sah.

"Lizzy, ich bin so froh, dass du da bist", quietschte Alice, bevor sie Bellas Arm packte und sie ins Haus zog.

Ich lief ihnen langsamer hinterher. Ich sah, dass meine Brüder mich anstarrten.

"Erinnert sie sich?", fragte Jasper mit seinen Gedanken. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf leicht.

"Seid ihr zwei zusammen?", fragte Emmett unverblümter mit seinen Gedanken.

"Nein Emmett", sagte ich, aber ich gab ihm einen kurzen Wink und beide, er und Jasper, lächelten. „Wo sind die anderen, die mich sonst noch fragen könnten?"

"Esme ist weg, um Antiquitäten einzukaufen, Rose ist in der Garage und Carlisle arbeitet", antwortete Jasper.

"Wo wurden diese Bilder aufgenommen?", rief Bella aus dem anderen Raum.

Ich ging in den Raum, in dem sie und Alice waren um Bilder anzusehen und über sie zu reden. Es waren die, die sie selbst in Forks von meiner Familie gemacht hatte. Sie hatte eine Menge von ihnen nachgemacht und sie Esme zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Esme hatte sie professionell eingerahmt. Esme liebte diese Bilder; Sie erinnerten sie an ihre verlorene Tochter. Es hatte ein Bild von Bella und mir gegeben, aber ich hatte Esme dazu gebracht, es vor sieben Jahren abzuhängen und ich würde ihr niemals wieder erlauben, es wieder aufzuhängen.

„Sie wurden zuhause in Forks, Washington gemacht."

"Dieser Ort ist wunderschön, er sieht so vertraut aus", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, beinahe schon in Trance. Ich sah hinüber zu meiner Familie, die Bella anstarrte und ich konnte in ihren Gedanken lesen, dass sie sie anbeteten, sich zu erinnern.

Nach einem Moment schüttelte Bella ihren wunderschönen Kopf und ihr schokobraunes Haar fiel ihren Rücken in Wellen hinunter. Bella sah sich im Zimmer um und entdeckte mein Klavier

"Wer spielt Klavier?"

"Edward", sagte Alice mit ihrer singenden Stimme.

"Wirst du mir etwas vorspielen?", fragte sie, griff meine Hand und zog mich zum Klavier. Ich würde alles für dich tun, wollte ich sagen, aber stattdessen ließ ich zu, dass sie mich zum Klavier zog. Ich schwelgte in ihrer Berührung.

Ich wusste genau, was ich spielen wollte und fing in der Sekunde an, in der ich mich setzte. Es war Bellas Schlaflied. Ich hatte es die letzten 15 Jahre als Weg aus der Trauer gespielt, aber jetzt spielt ich es für sie, während sie neben mir saß. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und schloss ihre Augen. Ich war im puren Glück, ich wollte nicht, dass dieser Moment jemals endete, aber er endete zu schnell.

Bella hatte gerade angefangen, mitzusummen, als ihr Augen plötzlich aufschlugen und sie sah mich völlig erschrocken an. Sie schnappte nach Luft, dann drehte sie sich um und floh aus der Tür. Sie war so schnell verschwunden, dass ich unfähig war, zu reagieren und sie zu fangen. Ich hörte, wie der Volvo die Auffahrt runterraste. Und ich fühlte mich, als hätte sich ein schwarzer Abgrund vor mir aufgetan. Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit aus den letzten 15 Jahren war zurück. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich sie aufs Neue verloren.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo

Es ist Sonntag morgen, sieben Uhr und ich kann nicht schlafen... Also dachte ich, es sei ja mal wieder an der Zeit ein Kapitel reinzustellen.

Ich sag's gleich, dann kann mich nachher niemand verprügeln: Die Übersetzung ist ziemlich schlecht, weil sie nämlich teilweise ziemlich frei ist. Ansonsten wäre tatsächlich an manchen Stellen kein Wort zu verstehen – das ist jetzt zwar auch nicht, aber es ist wenigstens ein bisschen verständlicher. Wer also irgendwas nicht blickt, der frage mich! Es ist aber auch echt widerlich, dass they und she im Deutschen genau gleich heißen...

So, und jetzt zum Kapitel:

-------

Alice führte mich in das Wohnzimmer der Cullens. Es war ein ziemlicher offener Raum, verglichen mit unserem Haus. Es gab ein großes, überfülltes, cremefarbenes Sofa mit einem großen Klavier neben einem riesigen Fenster mit Panorama über den Fluss.

Eine der Wände war mit Bildern bedeckt. Es gab Bilder von Edward und Carlisle in der Kleidung der dreißiger. Bilder von Alice in Hippie- Kleidern und ein anderes mit Esme beim Gärtnern. Es gab Hochzeitsbilder von allen Paaren, Rose und Emmett hatten offensichtlich öfters geheiratet, denn es gab 7 oder 8 Hochzeitsbilder von ihnen. Auf jedem hatte Rosalie ein anderes Kleid aus einem anderen Zeitstil an.

All diese Bilder schienen die zentralen Bilder zu umrahmen. Diese Bilder schienen alle am gleichen Ort aufgenommen worden zu sein und ich konnte sehen, dass alle diese Bilder professionell eingerahmt worden waren. Es gab ein Bild von Carlisle und Esme, die auf der Terrasse eines großen weißen Hauses standen, Emmett und Rosalie, die bei einem Auto vor demselben Haus standen und ein Bild von Alice und Jasper, die einander in die Augen schauten und auf einer Hollywood- Schaukel saßen. Ich bemerkte traurig, dass es kein Bild von Edward gab.

Das Haus auf diesen Bildern war wunderschön; Ich fühlte den Drang, es ihn der Realität zu sehen. Der Wald, der das Haus umgab, war grün mit riesigen Bäumen. Ich sah einen Fluss hinter dem Haus auf dem Bild von Rosalie und Emmett.

"Wo wurden diese Bilder aufgenommen?", rief ich zu Edward nach draußen, der immer noch im Flur mit Emmett und Jasper über etwas stritt.

"Sie wurden in unserem Haus in Forks, Washington aufgenommen.", antwortete er und sah mir dabei tief in die Augen, beinahe als wäre da mehr, was zu beantworten war, als nur der Ort.

Ich sah zurück auf die Bilder. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich schon mal an einem Ort wie diesem gewesen war, ein Haus gesehen hatte, das diesem ähnlich gesehen hatte, aber ich konnte mir nicht denken, wann. Der einzige grüne Platz, an dem meine Familie gelebt hatte, war in Portland gewesen und wir hatten dort nicht lange gelebt. Ich war niemals in Washington gewesen, außer das eine Mal, als wir nach Seattle gegangen waren und ich mein Auto gekauft hatte. William hatte gesagt, dass er mich in Seattle, Washington gefunden hatte, aber es machte immer noch keinen Sinn, weshalb dieses Haus so vertraut aussah.

"Dieser Ort ist wunderschön, er sieht so vertraut aus", war alles was ich herausbekam. Die Vertrautheit des Hauses und der Gegend drumherum, und der Bilder überhaupt, war entnervend.

Ich sah mich um, um meine Gedanken von den Bildern abzulenken und erinnerte mich an das Klavier.

"Wer spielt Klavier?"

"Edward", sagte Alice mit ihrer singenden Stimme.

"Wirst du mir etwas vorspielen?", fragte ich, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zum Klavier. Ich wollte ihn unbedingt spielen hören.

Er setzte sich auf die Bank und ich setzte mich neben ihn. Er begann sofort zu spielen, ohne nachzudenken, was er spielen wollte. Er hatte dieses schiefe Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das aussah, wie das eines griechischen Gottes, und seine Finger fingen an über die Tasten zu fließen. Das Lied, das er spielte, war nicht einfach nur schön, es war wunderschön, berührend und innig. Es war ein Schlaflied der Liebe. Ich schloss die Augen und ließ die Musik über mich spülen. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter, ließ meine Gedanken schweifen und fing an, zu dem Schlaflied zu summen. Zuerst bemerkte ich nicht, was geschah, denn ich war in meinen eigenen Gedanken verloren.

Sie kamen wie Blitze, eine war eine Gruppe Männer, die mich in einer Allee umgaben, als mein silberner Volvo auftauchte, die Beifahrertür flog auf und Edward war der Fahrer. Die nächste war eine von Edward und mir, als Mensch, wir lagen auf einer wunderschönen Lichtung und Edward glitzerte in der Sonne. Dann ich, wie ich mit Esme auf einem Felsen saß und Edward und seine Familie beim Baseball spielen auf einer Lichtung in der Mitte eines Waldes. Die nächste war, wie ich und Edward Romeo und Julia in einem seltsamen Zimmer anschauten. Dann ich, wie ich eine Straße in einer fremden Stadt entlang rannte und Edwards Namen schrie. Das nächste war ein Mann in den späten 40ern mit beginnenden Geheimratsecken, der mich und Edward wegen irgendwas über Motorräder anbrüllte. Das letzte war Edward, der dasselbe Lied auf dem gleichen Klavier spielte, nur in einem anderen Raum, wo er mir ins Ohre flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, Bella, ich verstehe nicht, warum du so stur bist, wenn es darum geht, mich zu heiraten."

Ich riss meine Augen auf und sah Edward entsetzt an. Was waren das für Visionen, die ich gesehen hatte? Ich wusste, dass ich in allen diesen Visionen menschlich gewesen war und ich wusste mit jeder einzelnen Faser meines Körpers, dass sie wahr waren. Ich hatte Edward gekannt, ich hatte seine ganze Familie in meiner Vergangenheit gekannt und sie hatten nichts gesagt. Ich musste hier raus, ich musste nachdenken. Ich sprang von der Bank auf und rannte aus der Tür. Ich lief zu meinem Auto und sprang rein. Ich hatte mein Auto gestartet und raste die Straße runter, bevor die Türe zugefallen war.

Ich zog mein Handy aus der Konsole neben mir und wählte Wills Nummer.

"Lizzy, wo warst du?", fragte Will besorgt, als er antwortete.

"Wo genau hast du mich gefunden, als ich verwandelt wurde?", fragte ich und ignorierte seine Frage.

"In einer Allee in Seattle, Lizzy, du weißt alles darüber. Was ist los?"

"Ich denke, ich könnte mich vielleicht an etwas aus meiner Vergangenheit erinnert haben."

"Woran erinnerst du dich?"

"Nur Blitze, aber ich muss schauen, ob sie mich irgendwo hinführen."

"Elizabeth, komm nach Hause, wir können das alles zusammen rausbekommen. Wo bist du? Ich kann dich abholen kommen." Ich merkte, dass er hochaufmerksam war und sich um mich sorgte.

"Will, ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir sagen, aber Edward kann Gedanken lesen und ich glaube, er könnte vielleicht nach mir suchen und ich will nicht, dass er mich findet."

"Lizzy, was hat er dir angetan? Wenn er dich verletzt hat, werde ich ihn töten." Ich war über diese Aussage schockiert. Will war immer sanftmütig und ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er jemanden vorsätzlich verletzen könnte, aber ich erkannte an seiner Stimmlage, dass er es ernst meinte, dass er Edward verletzen würde.

"Entspann dich, Will, ich glaube nicht, dass Edward mich körperlich verletzt hat, aber was das emotionale angeht, bin ich mir nicht sicher. Ich weiß, das er mich angelogen hat. Ich weiß, dass er und seine Familie mich gekannt haben, bevor ich dich getroffen habe und sie haben nichts gesagt."

„Was!", war alles, was er herausbringen konnte.

"Elizabeth, was ist los?", kam Annas sanfte Stimme; Will musste so aufgebracht sein, dass er das Telefon seiner Schwester gegeben hatte. Ich hatte wirklich nicht vorgehabt, ihn so aufzuregen.

"Ich erinnere mich an etwas aus meiner Vergangenheit", sagte ich meiner Schwester "Jetzt muss ich genau wissen, wo du und Will mich gefunden habt."

Sie gab mir die Wegbeschreibung zu der Allee, in der sie mich gefunden hatten. Es war in einem Kaufhaus in der Innenstadt von Seattle in der Nähe des Warenhausviertels.

"Danke, Anna." Ich wusste, sie würde sie vernünftige sein und nicht ausflippen. Ich hätte sie wirklich zuerst anrufen sollen.

"Was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte sie.

"Weiß ich noch nicht und selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es dir nicht sagen. Ich glaube, die Cullens könnten möglicherweise nach mir suchen und Edward kann Gedanken lesen, also wird er alles herausfinden, was ich dir sage."

"Wieso suchen die Cullens nach dir?", kam Adams Stimme ans Telefon, die sich stark angespannt anhörte. Er musste die Unterhalten mitgehört haben und das Telefon von Anna übernommen haben.

"Weil ich sie als Mensch gekannt habe und ich glaube, ich bin mit Edward ausgegangen." Ich hoffte wirklich, dass William nicht im Zimmer war, als ich das sagte, aber die Hoffnung wurde enttäuscht, als ich sein gewürgtes Lachen hörte.

"Warum glaubst du, dass du mit Edward ausgegangen bist?"

"Ich hatte ein paar Visionen, oder ich glaube eher Erinnerungen, in denen er da war. Ich weiß es nicht Adam, ich bin gerade ziemlich verwirrt, ich brauche einfach ein bisschen Zeit zum Nachdenken."

"Elizabeth, komm nach Hause, wir können dir helfen, das herauszufinden." Jetzt war Collin am Telefon.

"Was, bin ich am Lautsprecher?", fauchte ich. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass Sidney nicht kommen würde, sie würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

"Du musst nicht am Lautsprecher sein; mit unserem Gehör und außerdem schreist du", antwortete Collin.

"Tut mir Leid.", sagte ich mit normaler Stimme.

"Kein Problem und jetzt komm einfach nach Hause."

"Ich kann nicht Collin und ich sage dir nicht, wo ich hingehe. "

"Angemessen", war alles, was er sagte. Ich hätte vielleicht doch ihn zuerst anrufen sollen.

"Vertraut den Cullens nicht, lasst sie nicht ins Haus und redet nicht mit ihnen, vor allem nicht mit Edward."

"Lizzy ich verstehe nicht, warum wir ihnen nicht vertrauen können." Adam war jetzt zurück am Telefon.

"Weil sie mich gekannt haben und nichts gesagt haben, ich habe ihnen erzählt, wie deprimiert ich war, weil ich mich an nichts erinnerte, und sie haben weitergemacht, so zu tun, als würden sie mich nicht kennen. Ich verstehe ihr Spiel nicht, aber warum lügen sie, wenn es darum geht, dass sie mich als Mensch gekannt haben? Wer macht denn so was?" Ich schrie wieder.

"Sehe ich genauso, es ist einfach nur widerlich und erbärmlich. Mach, was du tun musst, aber du solltest einfach wissen, dass wir für dich da sein werden, wann immer du bereit bist, nach Hause zu kommen. Wir werden auch versuchen, die Cullens von deiner Spur abzubringen, indem wir ihnen falsche Hinweise geben", sagte Collin nun zurück ins Telefon. Ich hätte eindeutig ihn zuerst anrufen sollen, dachte ich und speicherte das für die Zukunft ab.

"Lizzy?", fragte Will nun ins Telefon.

"Ja, Will?"

"Rufst du mich an, wenn du dort bist, wo du hingehst?"

"Natürlich werde ich das tun."

„Lizzy."

"Ja, Will?"

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich weiß." Ich schlug mein Telefon zu.

Ich fuhr die nächsten zwei Tage durch, kaufte nur in South Dakota ein, um Benzin und Essen zu bekommen. Die Fahrt gab mir eine Menge Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ich stellte fest, dass mein Volvo nicht wirklich mein Volvo war, sondern Edwards. Dieser Gedanke ließ mich tatsächlich noch mehr wütender werden, als jeder andere. Ich hatte irgendwie geschafft mir das gleiche Auto gekauft, das er gehabt hatte, als er mich als Menschen gekannt hatte.

Ich begann mich zu fragen, ob ich die große Liebe gewesen war, die er verloren hatte. Wir hatten eindeutig etwas zusammen gehabt, das erkannte ich an meinen Erinnerungen, aber ich war mir nicht sicher. Die Sache, die mich erschreckte, war das Gefühl, das mit den Erinnerungen kam. Zuerst hatte ich nicht erkannt, was es war, aber ich hatte schnell herausgefunden, dass es ein verstärktes Gefühl von dem war, was ich für Will gefühlt hatte und ich fühlte es jetzt für Edward. Es war reine, bedingungslose Liebe. Ich wusste nicht, ob er das für mich gefühlt hatte, oder ob er mit mir gespielt hatte, auf die Weise, auf die er mit mir gespielt hatte, seitdem ich ihn als Vampir getroffen hatte.

Ich ließ meine Gedanken über die schlechte Seite schweifen, über die gute und wieder zurück; immer wieder. War ich einfach nur ein Amusement für ihn gewesen? Einfach nur ein menschliches Haustier, das ihn geliebt hatte und als ich ihn als Vampir, der sich nicht an ihn erinnern konnte, wieder getroffen hatte, hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, wieder mit mir zu spielen. Dann schlichen meine Gedanken zu der Idee, dass er mich vielleicht ebenfalls geliebt hatte. Ich wusste, dass er seine größte Liebe verloren hatte. Ich hatte in seinen Augen gesehen, dass die Person, die er verloren hatte, unersetzlich war und er ohne sie verloren war. Zeitweise machte es Sinn. Collin hatte gesagt, dass um die Zeit herum, zu der sie verschwunden war, Will und Anna mich gefunden hatte, aber wir hätten einander schon Jahre zuvor kennen können und er hätte zu einer anderen gehen können. Außerdem wenn ich seine verlorene Liebe gewesen wäre, hätte er es mir gesagt. Ich konnte es einfach nicht begreifen. Die eine Sache, an die ich mich ganz deutlich aus meinen Visionen erinnerte, war, dass er mich Bella genannt hatte.

Am zweiten Tag kam ich in Seattle an. Es regnete, also musste ich mir keine Sorgen wegen der Sonne machen. Ich fuhr in die Gegend, wo Anna mich gebissen hatte und parkte mein Auto. Ich stieg aus und lief eine Straße runter, die aussah, wie eine Allee. Ich schritt hinein, lehnte mich gegen die feuchte Wand und sah mich um. Ich wusste, es war jene, zu der Anna mir Wegbeschreibungen gegeben hatte. Ich erinnerte mich an nichts, es kamen keine neuen Visionen. Ich stand über eine halbe Stunde da rum, bis ich schließlich aufgab und zurück zu meinem Auto ging. Ich bemerkte einen Hochzeitsladen, mit einem Ausverkaufsschild daran. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass man mir erzählt hatte, dass Edwards Geliebte verschwunden war, als sie ihr Hochzeitskleid gekauft hatte.

Ich ging in den Laden aus dem Regen. Ich hörte einen kleine Glocke klingeln und eine alte Dame kam hinter den Tresen hervor.

"Hallo Schätzchen, was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte die Frau mit gequältem Lächeln. Ich wusste, dass ihre Instinkte ihr sagten, dass sie wegrennen sollte, aber ihr Geschäftssinn sagte ihr, dass sie verkaufen sollte.

"Hallo Ma'm, mein Name ist Elizabeth Black. Ich bin ein Reporter und schreibe eine Story über eine Mädchen, das hier vor einigen Jahren angegriffen wurde. Ich habe mich gefragt, wie lange dieser Laden schon an diesem Platz ist", sagte und versuchte so professionell wie möglich zu klingen, indem ich der Frau ein warmes Lächeln schenkte.

"Oh, Sie müssen Bella Swans Fall meinen, ja, ich hatte meinen Laden zu dieser Zeit hier, als sie angegriffen wurde. Eigentlich hatte ich ihr gerade ihr Hochzeitskleid verkauft. Sie wurde in dieser Allee angegriffen, nachdem sie gegangen war und nie wieder gesehen. Wissen Sie, Sie sehen beinahe gleich wie sie aus, nur ein bisschen hübscher. Warum schreiben Sie diese Geschichte 15 Jahre nachdem sie angegriffen wurde?"

Zu sagen, dass ich von dem, was die Frau mir sagte, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht für mich war, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Sie hatte gesagt, dass ein Mädchen namens Bella Swan, derselbe Name, mit dem Edward mich in meinen Erinnerungen angesprochen hatte, hierhergekommen war, ein Hochzeitskleid gekauft hatte und dann in der gleichen Allee wie ich angegriffen worden war. Hatte ich wirklich vorgehabt Edward zu heiraten?

"Können Sie sich zufällig vielleicht an den Namen ihres Verlobten erinnern?", brachte ich schließlich heraus.

"OH, was war es... ich weiß, dass sein Nachname Cullen war, weil sein Vater ein sehr bekannter Doktor war, häufig in den Zeitungen, aber der Verlobter… ich kann mich wirklich nicht an seinen Vornamen erinnern. Ich habe ihn nie getroffen nur den armen Vater. Er war Polizist in seiner Heimatstadt und hat mir eine Menge Fragen gestellt."

Ich hatte Probleme, all diese Informationen aufzunehmen. Ich war höchstwahrscheinlich drauf und dran gewesen, Edward zu heiraten, aber warum hatte er mir nicht gesagt, wer ich war? Die Frau hatte auch etwas über meinen Vater gesagt. Vielleicht war das der Mann aus meinen Visionen, der irgendwas über Motorräder geschrien hatte.

"Was war der Name des Vaters des Mädchens?"

"Charlie Swan. Ist alles in Ordnung, Schätzchen, du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich ohnmächtig werden.

Das brachte mich zum Lachen. Egal wie ich mich fühlte, ich konnte nicht ohnmächtig werden. Ich wünschte es mir beinahe in diesem Moment.

"Mir geht es gut, Ma'm, aber danke. Nun, das ist alles, was ich brauche, denke ich. Vielen lieben Dank." Damit lief ich aus der Tür, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte und als ich wusste, dass ich außer ihrer Sicht war, rannte ich zurück zu meinem Auto und sprang rein. Ich wusste, wo mein nächstes Ziel lag. Forks! Vielleicht lebte mein Vater noch. Ich wusste, ich konnte nicht mit ihm sprechen, aber vielleicht konnte ich ihn wenigstens sehen, in sein Haus schleichen und schauen, ob er irgendetwas von mir hatte, das mir sagen konnte, wie ich als Mensch gewesen war.

Ich raste aus Seattle heraus und hielt nur an, um nach dem Weg zu fragen und eine Karte zu kaufen, obwohl ich sie wirklich nicht brauchte. Irgendwie wusste ich, wie man nach Forks kam ohne die Karte oder die Wegbeschreibungen. Ich fuhr am Strand entlang, bis ich ein Schild sah, das Forks kennzeichnete, darunter war ein anderes für La Push. Bei meiner Eile nach Forks zu kommen, hatte ich vergessen zu tanken und nur zehn Meilen von Forks entfernt blieb mein Auto liegen. Na schön, grummelte ich über mich selbst, ich könnte ja den Rest des Weges rennen, dachte ich schwermütig. Ich war ein sehr tollpatschiger Vampir.

Gleichzeitig als ich meine Tür öffnete um aus dem Volvo auszusteigen, hielt ein fremder Truck hinter mir. Die Luft war plötzlich angefüllt mit einem schrecklichen Geruch, den ich nicht recht zuordnen konnte.

"Was glaubt der eigentlich, was er hier macht", hörte ich die Person in dem Truck voller Hass grummeln.

Ich sah in meinen Rückspiegel auf den Mann im Truck. Er war in den Mittdreißigern und hatte dunkle Haut mit kurzen, dunklen Haaren. Ich stieg mit menschlicher Geschwindigkeit aus meinem Auto, ich spürte, dass er sogar für mich gefährlich war. Ich hörte, wie die Tür des Mannes geöffnet und grob wieder zugeschlagen wurde.

"Wie ist dein Name, Blutsauger, und was willst du?" Ich hörte die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich der „Blutsauger" war, den er erwartet hatte.

"Mein Name ist Lizzy", sagte ich und drehte mich herum, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er mich gehört hat, denn zur gleichen Zeit, als ich mich umdrehte, schrie er beinahe schon "Bella" mit einem erschrockenen Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht - als würde er einen Toten sehen. Ich glaube, das tat er auch, auf zwei verschiedene Weisen, einerseits war ich tot, andererseits dachte er, wenn er mich als Bella gekannt hatte, dass ich tot war.

"Ähm, kenne ich dich?", fragte ich plötzlich eingeschüchtert. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht geplant, auf jemanden zu treffen, der mich als Bella gekannt hatte.

"Bella, ich bin's, Jakob."


	6. Chapter 6

Fröhlichen ersten Advent alle zusammen!

Ich hab gerade meinen Adventskalender – lecker!!! – geöffnet und bin jetzt schrecklich gut gelaunt! Deshalb bekommt ihr heute wieder ganz früh das nächste Kapitel. Es ist ziemlich lang, ich vermute also einfach mal, die Autorin wollte unbedingt zu diesem fiesen Cliffhanger am Ende kommen... Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel trotzdem und ihr schreibt schön fleißig reviews. An dieser Stelle vielen lieben Dank für die vom letzten Kapitel! Es ist toll, so treue Leser zu haben!

glg, Schoko

--------

BPOV

"Wo ist er, was hat er mit dir gemacht?" Der Kerl zitterte er und sah dabei so aus, als würde er gleich explodieren.  
"Äh, ich weiß nicht, worüber du redest, aber hast du mich gerade Bella genannt?" So erschreckend er auch zitterte, so war doch der Drang, mit jemanden zu reden, der mich als Bella gekannt hatte, überwältigend.  
"Edward, Bella, wo ist Edward? Er hat den Vertrag gebrochen, er wird dafür zahlen."  
Dann drehte der Wind, sein Gestank traf mich voll, und ich bemerkte sofort zwei Dinge. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie Adam und William einmal über Werwölfe diskutiert hatten. Dieser Mann war ein Werwolf und war beinahe soweit, dass er versuchen würde, mich umzubringen. Ich war stark, aber er hatte ein Rudel und es gab keine Möglichkeit, mich ich gegen sie alle zu verteidigen. Zweitens hatte der Mann mich und Edward gekannt und er hatte tatsächlich etwas gegen Edward.  
"Edward ist nicht hier. Ich glaube, es wäre das Beste, wenn ich jetzt gehen würde", sagte ich und versuchte langsam, zurück in mein Auto zu kommen. Ich versuchte keine plötzlichen Bewegungen zu machen, die ihn dazu bringen würden, mich anzugreifen. Ich musste hier wirklich weg.  
"Bella, geh nicht." Er schien ihn plötzlich sehr zu erschrecken, dass ich ihn verlassen könnte.  
"Nein, ich sollte wirklich gehen. Du bist ein Werwolf und ich bin ein Vampir. Du hast etwas über einen Vertrag gesagt und ich will wirklich nicht, dass hier jemand verletzt wird."  
"Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht verletzten werde, Bells, egal, was Edward mit dir gemacht hat."  
"Siehst du, das ist es nämlich. Ich weiß nicht, dass du mich nicht verletzten wirst. Ich kenne dich nicht mal mehr."  
"Was redest du da; ich bin's, Jake, alter, bester Freund! Oh Bella, was hat er mit dir gemacht?"  
"Mein Name ist Lizzy, ich war einmal Bella, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr an den Teil meines Lebens erinnern und wenn du mit ER Edward meinst, und du meinst, dass das, was er gemacht hat, um mich zu einem Vampir zu machen, er war; er war es nicht, Anna war es."  
Das brachte ihn dazu, aufzuhören zu zittern. Er sah mich nur mit Empfindungen in den Augen an, die ich nicht verstand.  
"Wer ist Anna?", fragte er schließlich.  
"Meine Schwester."  
"Und du erinnerst dich an nichts aus deiner Vergangenheit?"  
"Nichts aus meinem menschlichen Leben, na ja, ich habe mich zumindest an nichts erinnert, bis die Cullens kamen und ich ein paar Erinnerungsblitze hatte. Ich versuche einfach irgendwas herauszufinden."  
Warum erzählte ich ihm das? Er war ein Werwolf in einer Gegend, über die ich nichts wusste, ich konnte mich nicht mal an ihn erinnern, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen fühlte ich mich völlig sicher bei ihm. Ein trauriges Lächeln strich über sein Gesicht, und er streckte seine Hand nach meiner aus und ergriff sie.  
"Nun, ich kann dir helfen, die Dinge herauszufinden."  
"Und warum solltest du das tun?"  
"Du bist vielleicht mein ewiger Feind, und du erinnerst dich nicht mal mehr an mich, aber ich erinnere mich an dich und du warst meine beste Freundin."  
Ich sah in seinen Augen; sie waren weich und fürsorglich. Er hatte aufgehört zu zittern und ich fühlte, wie Wärme aus seiner Hand kam. Es fühlte sich gut an. Sein trauriges Lächeln wurde aufrichtig.  
"Kann ich dir vertrauen? Wirst du nicht versuchen, mich zu töten."  
"Nein, ich werde nicht versuchen, dich zu töten, aber ich kann dasselbe nicht über meine Brüder sagen, also solltest du mir vielleicht deine Geschichte erzählen, dann kann ich dich schützen."  
"Gibt es hier irgendwo einen sicheren Ort, wo man sprechen kann?"  
"Wir sollten nach Port Angeles gehen, niemand von uns hat dort Anspruch auf irgendwas."  
Er führte mich zu seinem Laster zurück und öffnete die Tür für mich, ging hinüber zur Fahrerseite, kletterte hinein und startete den Truck. Es war ein älterer Truck, anders als irgendein Auto, das meine Familie hatte. Mein Volvo war älter als jedes andere Auto, das wir hatten, aber dieser Truck musste älter als 30 Jahre sein. Er war braun, das Armaturenbrett war zerbrochen, aber ich konnte das leise Summen des Motors hören. Der Truck war offensichtlich modernisiert. Wir fuhren schweigend zu einer Stadt, die aussah, als wären dort öfters viele Touristen. Er fuhr in eine Parklücke neben einer Imbissbude. Ich stieg aus und lief in normaler Geschwindigkeit zur Tür, aber ich bekam es immer noch auf die Reihe, über eine nicht vorhandenen Kante zu stolpern, aber Jakobs warmen Hände schossen hervor, griffen nach mir und halfen mir, gerade zu stehenzubleiben.  
„Immer noch tollpatschig wie eh und je"  
"Erinnere mich nicht daran, ich habe gerade eine sehr wichtige Wette wegen meiner Tollpatschigkeit verloren."  
"Und was für eine Wette war das?"  
"Dass ich einen Tag ohne zu stolpern überstehen würde, oder ich müsste mir ein neues Auto kaufen."  
"Also hast du verloren und musstest ein neues Autor kaufen. Ich verstehe nicht, was daran falsch sein soll"  
"Ich liebe meinen Volvo, ich habe ihn vor 12 Jahren auf einer Börse für gebrauchte Autos gefunden. Meine Familie hat so ihre Probleme damit, also hat mein Bruder Adam Nutzen aus meiner Tollpatschigkeit gezogen, um mir ein anderes Auto zu verpassen."  
"Nun, das erklärt einiges, aber es wirft neue Fragen auf."  
"Was kann ich euch zu essen bringen?", fragte ein Junge, der aussah wie aus dem College und zu unserem Tisch kam, wobei er unsere Unterhaltung unterbrach.  
"Ich nehme nur ein Wasser!", antwortete ich. Der Kerl starrte mich auf diese ärgerliche Weise an, die Menschen haben, wenn sie mit unserer Schönheit in Kontakt kommen.  
"Ich nehme einen Monsterburger mit extra Käse, eine extra Portion Pommes, einen Korb Hühnchenstreifen und zwei Schokoladenshakes", sagte Jakob.  
Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen; der arme Kellner sah Jakob völlig schockiert an. Ich musst wohl dazufügen, dass das eine Menge Essen war.  
"Genug bestellt."  
"Was soll ich dazu sagen; man verbrennt eine Menge Kalorien, wenn man ein Werwolf ist."  
"Das stimmt wohl, denke ich."  
"Dann erzähl, was dir passiert ist. Wir dachten alle, du wärst ermordet worden."  
Also erzähle ich es ihm. Ich erzählte ihm von Anna und Will, wie sie mich angegriffen gefunden hatte, darüber, wie Anna mich gebissen hatte, aber Will sie davon abgehalten hatte, mich zu töten, ich erzählte von Collin, Adam und Sidney, die zu uns gestoßen waren, nachdem ich verwandelt worden war, erzählte, wie wir in Portland, Montana, North Carolina, Deutschland, Russland und nun in New York gelebt hatten. Ich erzählte, weshalb wir keine Menschen jagten, wie ich zweimal ins College gegangen war, einmal in Literatur und einmal in Geschichte. Dann kam ich zu dem Teil, als die Cullens in unserem Haus auftauchten und ich anfing seltsame Gefühle der Vertrautheit in ihrer Nähe zu spüren, dann über die Erinnerungen, die ich hatte und über meine Unterhaltung mit der Frau im Hochzeitsladen. Ich endete an der Stelle, an der ich ihn getroffen hatte.  
Die Geschichte dauerte einige Stunden, die einzige Unterbrechung war, als der Kellner zurückkam und versuchte mein Glas wieder aufzufüllen, es aber immer voll vorfand. Als ich meine Geschichte geschafft hatte, stellte Jake dutzende Fragen.  
"Also hast du nie von Menschen getrunken?"  
"Nein"  
"Und deine Familie trinkt nur wegen dir von Tieren?"  
"Nur Will trinkt wegen mir von Tieren, Anna trinkt von Tieren, weil es Will glücklich macht. Anna wollte niemals Probleme machen; Sie ist der stillste Vampir, den ich kenne. Collin und Adam suchten bereits nach einer Alternative zu der Art, wie sie lebten und Sidney tut, was man ihr sagt."  
"Und das erste Mal, dass du Edward in den letzten 15 Jahren gesehen hast, war vor einigen Nächten, und er sagte nichts darüber, wer du warst?"  
"Ja zu beiden Fragen. Vielleicht war er glücklich, als ich mich nicht mehr an ihn erinnerte, vielleicht war es eine Erleichterung. Ich meine, ich erinnere mich immer noch nicht wirklich an ihn, nur an die Tatsache, dass ich ihn bedingungslos geliebt habe und die paar Erinnerungen, die ich dir schon erzählt habe."  
"Nun, ich weiß nicht, warum er dir das erzählt hat. Ich habe diesen Typ nie gemocht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Erleichterung für ihn gewesen sein soll, also verstehe ich nicht, warum er dir nichts gesagt hat."  
"Nun, erzähl mir über mich als Bella." Ich wollte nicht in der Vergangenheit steckenbleiben, die ich kannte und die Fragen, die sie umgaben, ich wollte nur über die Vergangenheit Bescheid wissen, an die ich mich nicht mehr erinnern konnte.  
"Nun, was willst du wissen?"  
"Was waren wir für Art von Freunde, was haben wir gemacht?"  
"Wir wurden Freunde, als du hier raus gezogen bist in deinem Junior High School Jahr, aber wir waren nicht sonderlich eng befreundet. Wir kamen uns in deinem Senior Jahr sehr nah, als Edward dich verlassen hat."  
"Was? Er hat mich verlassen? Ich dachte, wir würden heiraten?"  
"Die Hochzeitssache erst kam später. Er verließ dich in deinem Senior Jahr, alle machten sich Sorgen um dich, du wurdest so eine Art Zombie. Dann kamst du an einem Tag mit zwei Motorrädern vorbei. Ich habe sie zusammengebastelt und dir beigebracht, wie man sie fährt. Nun, ich habe versucht, es dir beizubringen, aber du hast immer Unfälle gebaut und bist im Krankenhaus gelandet. Dann kam dieser rothaarige Vampir, sie tötete Wanderer, während sie versuchte, dich zu bekommen. Irgendwas wie Revanche für ihren Kameraden, den Edward getötet hatte, als er dich geschützt hatte. Nun, ich verwandelte mich in einen Werwolf und mein Rudel und ich haben angefangen, dich zu schützen. Dann kam Alice Cullen zurück und sagte dir, dass Edward mit etwas namens Volturi Probleme hatte, und du bist einfach mit ihr mitgegangen. Danach haben wir nicht mehr viel geredet. Ich hab dich mit den Motorrädern in Probleme mit deinem Dad gebracht; du hast mir gesagt, dass du vorhast, eine von ihnen zu werden. Wir haben beinahe ein Jahr nicht miteinander geredet. Du gingst mit Edward ans College und hast eine Arbeit bekommen. Ein paar Monate vor der Hochzeit hat Charlie, dein Vater, meinen Vater, Billy, weinend angerufen. Er sagte, du wärst losgegangen um für die Hochzeit einzukaufen, wurdest angegriffen und wärst verschwunden. Es wurde ein Gedenkgottesdienst für dich abgehalten. Die Cullens und wir Werwölfe haben sogar für einen Tag einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen, damit wir ihn beide besuchen konnten. Deine Mutter weinte die ganze Zeit, dein Vater hielt eine tränenreiche Lobrede. Alice Cullen erzählte, wie viel du der ganzen Familie bedeutet hast und der Gemeinschaft und wie man dich vermissen würde. Edward saß einfach nur da und starrte vor sich hin. Seine Brüder Emmett und Jasper mussten ihn die ganze Zeit gerade halten. Die Familie Cullen ging ein paar Jahre später, aber ich habe Edward niemals wieder nach dem Gedenkgottesdienst gesehen. Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, warum er dir nicht erzählen sollte, wer du bist. Ich glaube wirklich, er hat dich geliebt."

Was er mir erzählte war so überwältigend. Er hatte von einem Edward gesprochen, der mich verlassen hatte, aber ich war losgerannt, um ihn vor den Volturi zu beschützten. Ich musste ihn wirklich geliebt haben, wenn ich mich gegen sie aufgelehnt hatte, um ihn zu retten. Ich wusste nicht mal mehr, ob ich heute den Mut haben würde, um ihnen die Stirn zu bieten und ich hatte sie niemals während meiner Vampirzeit getroffen. Er sprach über einen Edward, der vorgehabt hatte, mich zu heiraten, einer, der am Boden zerstört und verloren gegangen war, als ich verloren gegangen war. Sie hörten sich wie zwei verschiedene Edwards an, jeder von ihnen anders als der, den ich nun kannte.

Da gab es noch eine andere Sache, die er erwähnt hatte und die ich unbedingt wissen musste. Er hatte meinen Vater und meine Mutter erwähnt.  
"Du sagtest, der Name meines Vaters wäre Charlie, was ist mit meiner Mutter?"  
"Ihr Name ist Renee; Ich habe gehört, dass sie vor ein paar Jahren gestorben ist. Charlie lebt noch, lebt immer noch in eurem alten Haus. Er ist jetzt pensioniert und verbringt seine gesamte Zeit beim Angeln."  
Meine Mutter war tot; ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich dabei fühlen sollte. Ich konnte mich nicht an sie erinnern, aber ich musste sie geliebt haben, sie war meine Mutter und ich hatte sie verloren. Ich würde sie nie wieder sehen, sprechen hören, oder lachen. Das machte mich traurig. Aber mein Vater Charlie lebte noch und ich wollte ihn sehen, auch wenn er mich nicht sehen konnte."  
„Ist meine Mutter hier irgendwo in der Nähe begraben?"  
"Nein, sie liegt in Jacksonville begraben. Deine Eltern haben sie scheiden lassen, als du jünger warst, und du bist hierher gezogen, als sie zu ihrem neuen Mann zog."  
"Oh, ich will Charlie sehen, ich will das Haus sehen, in dem ich gelebt habe."  
"Ich werde dich zu dem Haus bringen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du mit Charlie reden solltest. Lass mich die Rechnung zahlen."  
"Nein, lass mich die Rechnung zahlen, das ist das mindeste, was ich tun kann. Und ich werde nicht mit Charlie reden, er wird nicht mal wissen, dass ich da bin, aber ich will ihn sehen."

Wir verließen den Imbiss und gingen zum Truck. Auf dem Weg zu meinem alten Haus in Forks erzählte er mir von seinem Leben, seitdem ich gegangen war. Er war an ein technisches College gegangen und wurde Mechaniker mit eigenem Laden. Er hatte ein Mädchen namens Mary geheiratet, sie hatten zwei Söhne namens Luke und Sam und auch seit Neustem ein kleines Mädchen, bei dem Jake darauf bestanden hatte, es nach mir Isabella zu nennen.

Forks war nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte, aber es sah richtig aus. Wir fuhren an einer Highschool vorbei, auf die Jake zeigte und meinte, das wäre die Schule, an der ich meinen Abschluss gemacht hatte. Er zeigte auch auf einen Geländeausrüster und erzählte mir, dass ich dort gearbeitet hatte. Ich konnte mich nicht an diese Orte erinnern, aber Jake deutete darauf und ich wusste, dass ich hier gewesen war.

"Willkommen daheim", sagte Jake.  
Wir fuhren vor ein kleines altes Haus, an das ich mich nicht erinnern konnte. Es gab einen alten Truck in der Hofeinfahrt, bei dem ich feststellte, dass er seit Jahren nicht mehr bewegt worden war. Ich lauschte und hörte nichts aus dem Haus heraus. Ich kletterte aus Jakobs Truck und lief auf den roten Truck zu. Ich öffnete die Tür und stieg hinein, legte ich meine Hände auf das Lenkrad und meine Augen schloss.

_Du fährst so langsam. Kann dieses Ding nicht irgendwie schneller fahren?  
Edward, es ist ein alter Laster, was erwartest du?  
Lass Rosalie und mich es auseinandernehmen, oder lass mich dir einfach einen neuen Truck kaufen.  
Edward Cullen, du wirst mir keinen neuen Truck kaufen und zum letzten Mal: Wenn du oder Rosalie meinen Truck berühren, werdet ihr es bereuen.  
Was wird die Strafe sein?  
Hör' auf, mich durcheinanderbringen zu wollen.  
Ich dachte, du magst es, durcheinander gebracht zu werden.  
Nicht wenn du versuchst, etwas von mir zu bekommen._

Ich riss meine Augen auf; es war eine neue Erinnerung gewesen, die damit geendet hatte, dass Edward meinen Nacken geküsst hatte und mich zu sich gezogen hatte, sodass ich keinen Unfall bauen konnte.  
"Bella, bist du ok?", fragte Jake mit besorgter Stimme.  
"Mir geht's gut, nur ein weiterer Erinnerungsblitz."  
"An was hast du dich erinnert?"  
"Irgendwas mit Edward." Ich wollte nicht darüber reden.  
"Ok, lass uns rein gehen, Bella"  
"Ok, Jakob, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
"Was immer du willst"  
"Nenn mich Lizzy, ich bin nicht mehr Bella, am allerwenigsten jetzt."  
"Natürlich, was immer du willst.", sagte er. Er hörte sich verletzt an. Ich wusste, er wollte seine Freundin Bella wieder, aber ich war nicht sie, ich würde solange nicht Bella sein, bis ich mich an alles erinnern würde.  
Wir liefen zum Haus. Die Tür war verschlossen und Jakob begann sich nach einem Ersatzschlüssel umzusehen, aber ich packte einfach die Türklinke und drehte sie scharf herum, indem ich das Schloss zerbrach.  
"Tja, Charlie wird das nicht mögen", sagte Jake lachend.  
"Ich kann das reparieren", sagte ich, lachend über seine Reaktion.  
"Oh, kannst du?"  
"Adam hat mir eine Menge Dinge wie diese beigebracht. Er war ein ganz hübscher Dieb, als er ein Mensch war. Er denkt, es sei lustig, irgendwo einzubrechen, Dinge herumzuschieben und zu verschwinden."  
"Netter Bruder"  
"Wow." Wir waren gerade ins Haus getreten und es war ein Saustall. Ein stechender Geruch kam aus dem, was die Küche zu sein schien. Ich lief in das Wohnzimmer. Es war von Pizzaboxen verdeckt.  
"Oh Mann, ich wusste nicht, dass er so schlimm geworden ist", sagte Jakob traurig.  
"Nun, ich putze das."  
"Was? Wenn du das tust, wird er wissen, dass jemand hier war."  
"Du kannst ihm sagen, dass du es getan hast", sagte ich mit einem Lächeln.  
"Bell… ich meine Lizzy, es wird ewig dauern, das aufzuräumen."  
"Nicht für mich. Ich bin ein Vampir mit Vampir- Geschwindigkeit" Ich brauchte nur ein paar Momente, um das ganze Haus zu putzen, zu wischen, abzustauben, zu spülen und alles andere. Es machte mich glücklich, etwas für einen Mann zu tun, der seit 15 Jahren um seine verlorene Tochter trauerte.  
"Nun, du warst schon immer ein Ordnungsfanatiker. Ich sehe, das hat sich nicht geändert."  
"Ich will mein altes Zimmer sehen; weißt du, wo es ist?"  
"Es ist diese Treppen oben auf der linken Seite. Ich bleibe untern, für den Fall, dass Charlie zurück kommt."  
Ich lief die Treppen hoch, als ich Bilder bemerkte, die an der Wand hingen. Es waren die Bilder eines jungen Mädchens, in dem ich mich erkannte, das auf einem Fischerboot stand und unglücklich aussah. Ein Bild von mir mit Abschlusskappe und Abendkleid, wie ich neben einem Mann stand, der Charlie sein musste, ein weiteres Bild von mir und Charlie, wie wir auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer saßen, und Schulbilder für jedes Jahr. Es war entnervend, diese Bilder von mir zu sehen. Bilder von mir als heranwachsendes Kind über alle Jahre.  
Ich lief in das Schlafzimmer auf der linken Seite, die Tür quietschte, als wäre sie seit Jahren nicht mehr geöffnet worden. Es gab ein einzelnes Bild und die Fenster waren von gelben Spitzenvorhängen bedeckt. Ein alter Schreibtisch war an einer der Wände und mit Büchern angefüllt. In einer Ecke stand ein Schaukelstuhl. Ich lief auf das Bett zu, legte mich darauf, schloss die Augen und hoffte auf mehr Erinnerungen. Ich musste nicht lange warten, bevor sie anfingen zu kommen.

_Dein Haare sieht wie ein Heuhaufen aus… aber ich mag es  
Edward, du bist geblieben!  
Natürlich.  
Ich war mir sicher, dass es ein Traum war.  
Du bist nicht so kreativ.  
-  
Übrigens, ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Nicht ohne dich.  
-  
Morgen, Dad.  
Oh, hallo Bella. Ich wusste nicht, dass du wach bist.  
Jaa. Ich habe darauf gewartet, dass du aufwachst, damit ich duschen kann.  
Warte, lass uns zuerst eine Minute miteinander reden. Du weißt, dass du in Schwierigkeiten steckst._

In dem Moment hörten die Erinnerungen auf, ich öffnete meine Augen und war schockiert. Ich war nicht daran gewöhnt, die Erinnerungen zu bekommen, aber wenigstens hatte ich jetzt eine wage Idee davon, was nach dem Gespräch mit Jacob passiert war. Ich lag eine Weile auf dem Bett und lauschte Jakes Herz. Sein Rhythmus war beruhigend und brachte mich auf merkwürdige Weise dazu, zu entspannen. Ich hörte das leise Summen eines Autos, das die Straße hoch kam und in die Einfahrt fuhr. Ich hörte, wie Jake die Tür öffnete.  
„Hey Charlie, wie war's?"  
"Jake, was tust du hier, oder: wie bist du reingekommen, ist wohl eine bessere Frage."  
"Oh, ich hatte den alten Schlüssel von meinem Dad zu deinem Haus an meinem Schlüsselbund, und als ich vorbeikam, um zu schauen, was du so treibst, bin ich einfach hereingegangen. Ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung?"  
"Ah, natürlich, das ist gut. Mein Haus ist sauber", hörte ich Charlie schockiert sagen.  
"Dachte, ich würde helfen, weil ich ja so eine Art Einbruch getätigt habe und reingekommen bin."  
"Nun, danke Jake. Warte, lass mich dir etwas zu trinken geben."  
"Oh, Charlie, das passt schon, ich will nicht stören."  
"Überhaupt nicht, Jake, du bist den ganzen Weg hierher gekommen und hast dann mein Haus geputzt. Komm setz dich hin und rede mit mir."  
Ich konnte mir denken, dass Charlie Jake so schnell nirgendwohin gehen lassen würde, also griff ich nach einem Papier auf dem Schreibtisch und schrieb Jacob eine Notiz. Bin zurück zu meinem Auto gegangen. Danke für deine Hilfe. Ich verspreche, ich komme irgendwie wieder, um dich nochmal zu sehen, bevor ich gehe.  
Ich sprang aus dem Fenster des Zimmers und ging zu einem Fenster, um in das Wohnzimmer zu sehen. Ich rannte zurück zum Wald, wo, sollte jemand aus dem Fenster blicken, sie mich nicht sehen konnte, aber ich sie mit meinem Vampirblick beobachten konnte. Ich sah einen in die Jahre gekommen Mann, der fast schon kahlköpfig war. Das Haar, das er hatte, war grau und spärlich. Er sah aus wie der Mann von dem Bild und meinen Erinnerungen, nur älter. Ich spürte mein trockenes Schluchzen und wünschte mir, ich wäre in der Lage, Tränen zu weinen. Ich stand eine lange Zeit da und wünschte mir, ich könnte hineinrennen und ihn mich sehen lassen. Aber ich war mir sicher, es würde ihm eine Herzattacke beschaffen, weil seine Tochter, von der er gedacht hatte, sie müsste gestorben sein, nicht nur quicklebendig war, wie man so sagte, sondern auch nicht einen Tag gealtert war seit dem letzten Mal, als er mich gesehen hatte. Schließlich riss ich mich von dem Fenster weg, rannte zu Jakes Truck und platzierte die Notiz auf seinem Sitz. Dann rannte ich in Richtung meines Autos, bis ich auf die Autobahn stieß. Ich war bereits auf diesem Teil gefahren und wusste, dass mein Auto nur ein paar Meilen entfernt auf der Straße stand. Bevor ich auch nur die Tür öffnen konnte, hörte ich mein Telefon klingeln.  
"Mist", murmelte ich. Ich hatte mein Telefon völlig vergessen und es in meinem Auto liegen gelassen. Ich öffnete es und sah, dass ich 37 Anrufe verpasst hatte, 54 SMS hatte und meine Mailbox voller Mitteilungen war. Ich musste mir nur die erste anhören, um zu wissen, was der Rest sein würde.  
"Lizzy, die Cullens haben rausgefunden, wo du hingegangen bist. Collin ist Edward zum Flughafen gefolgt. Er hat ein Flugzeug nach Seattle genommen. Der Rest der Cullens ist auch dorthin gefahren. Ruf mich an und sag mir, wo genau du bist, dann kann ich dir irgendwie helfen." Adam hörte sich an, als wäre er außer sich. Ich wählte Adams Telefon an und er antwortete beim ersten Klingeln.  
"Lizzy, ich habe den ganzen Tag versucht, dich ans Telefon zu bekommen. Wo warst du?"  
"Ich bin in Forks, Washington."  
"Forks, Washington? Was ist da?"  
"Das ist der Ort, an dem ich gelebt habe, als ich ein Mensch war. Wann ist Edward gegangen?"  
"Vor etwa 4 Stunden. Sein Flugzeug müsste eigentlich schon gelandet sein."  
"Woher wusste er, wo er mich findet?"  
"Er hat unsere Gedanken gelesen. Wir haben alle unsere Gedanken blank gehalten, aber Sidney hat an unsere Unterhaltung am Telefon gedacht, als du gefragt hast, wo du verwandelt wurdest."  
"Oh, ich bringe sie um, ist mir egal, was Collin tut."  
"Collin ist gerade ziemlich wütend aus sie, und ich dachte schon, ich würde das niemals erleben. Willst du, dass wir kommen?"  
"Nein, ich kann mich um mich selbst kümmern. Bleib in New York und ich werde dich bald anrufen." Ich schloss mein Telefon langsam und legte meinen Kopf auf das Lenkrad.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich so saß, als ich ein Klopfen gegen mein Fenster hörte. Ich sah auf und alles, was ich sehen konnte, waren seine topasfarbenen Augen.


	7. Chapter 7

Guten Morgen

Ich wünsche allen einen wunderschönen zweiten Advent. Es folgt ein sehr kurzes Kapitelchen – das letzte war dafür ja ewig lang. Und es ist eins von meinen persönlichen Lieblingen.

Ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an meine Betaleserin, die meine teilweise ziemlich abenteuerlichen Übersetzungen gerettet hat: Dankeschön!!!

--------

Unsere Blicke verfingen sich ineinander und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. In diesem Moment spürte ich all die Liebe, die ich als Mensch gefühlt haben musste. Die Liebe, die ich in meinen Erinnerungen für ihn gefühlt hatte, war nicht vergleichbar mit diesem überwältigenden Gefühl, das ich nun spürte, als ich ihn ansah. Ich hatte nicht mal mehr gemerkt, dass ich so leer gewesen war Ich hatte mich nicht komplett gefühlt, aber ich hatte nie bemerkt, dass ich es tatsächlich auch nicht war. Es war nicht nur die Liebe, die ich vermisst hatte; es war er, Edward.

Er öffnete meine Tür und ich gab ihm meine Hand, als er mich aus dem Volvo zog. Ich wollte meine Arme um ihn werfen, um ganz nah an seiner Brust zu sein, und wie in meinen Erinnerungen geküsst zu werden, aber ich wusste, dass das ein einseitiger Wunsch war. Wenn er mich immer noch gewollt hätte, hätte er mir erzählt, wer ich war, als er mich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Vielleicht war er gekommen, um mich zu finden, weil er sich schuldig fühlte. Ich würde es ihm leicht machen, sich wieder frei von aller Schuld zu fühlen. Nur weil ich mich an meine Liebe für ihn erinnern konnte, bedeutete das nicht, dass ich ihn dazu bringen würde, zu mir zurückzukommen, wenn er mich nicht wollte. Ich würde vorgeben, dass ich mich nicht erinnerte.

„Was tust du hier?", war alles, was ich schließlich herausbrachte. Ich entzogihm meine Hand. "Die bessere Frage ist wohl, was du hier tust", fragte er mit seiner samtenen Stimme, die mich innerlich zum Schmelzen brachte. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich ihn zum ersten Mal seit 15 Jahren sehen und hören. „Erst sitzt du neben mir, während ich Klavier spiele und im nächsten Moment rennst du davon und ich finde heraus, dass du quer durchs ganze Land nach Forks fährst."

"Nun, ich hatte irgendwie Lust, mir das Land anzusehen ein bisschen Sight- Seeing machen, weißt du." Ich schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er wusste, dass ich log. Ich war niemals gut darin gewesen. Die einzige, die ich jemals belügen konnte war Sidney und das zählte nicht wirklich.

"Nur ein bisschen Sight- Seeing, sagst du? Nichts sonst?", fragte er und gab mir ein schiefes Lächeln.

"Äh, nein, ich dachte nur, ich könnte unser tolles Land anschauen."

"Also hast du beschlossen, in Forks anzufangen." Nun sah er verärgert darüber aus, dass ich ihn weiter anlog, aber er hatte mich ebenfallsangelogen. Warum war er also wütend? „Ich denke, wir müssen reden."

"Weißt du, ich habe noch einige Orte, an denen ich während meiner Fahrt durch die US einen Stopp einlegen will. Ich sollte wirklich gehen."

Warum wollte er plötzlich reden? Wollte er mir nur erklären, warum er mich nicht erzählt hatte, wer ich war? Ich wusste schon, warum. Er liebte mich nicht mehr. Ich konnte ihm dafür nicht die Schuld geben. Ich war 15 Jahre verschwunden gewesenNatürlich hatte er weitermachen müssen ich hoffte, er hatte weitergemacht. Ich wollte nicht daran denken, dass er all die Jahre um mich getrauert haben könnte.

„Bitte!", quengelte er.

"Schön!", schnappte ich. Wenn er es für sich selbst so schwierig machen wollte, konnte ich ihm nicht helfen. „Worüber willst du reden?"

"Nicht hier." Er nahmmeine Hand erneut und fing an, mich in den Wald zu ziehen. "Folge mir", befahl er, als er anfing zu rennen und mich mitzog. Ich war schnell, aber nicht so schnell wie er und ich hatte so meine Probleme damit mitzuhalten. Als ich an einer Stelle über eine Baumwurzel stolperte, griff er schnell nach mir und warf mich au**f** seinen Rücken. Ich keuchte, als er das tat, aber nach einer Sekunde legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Er hielt auf einer wunderschönen Lichtung. Edward stellte mich höflich auf meine Füße und ich drehte mich einmal um die eigene Achse und versuchte, alles in mich aufzunehmen. Dieser Ort war wunderbar und hatte eine starke Vertrautheit an sich. Ich keuchte, als die Erinnerung über mich strömte. Ich saß mitten auf der Lichtung.

_Edward rannte am Rand des Kreises zwischen den Bäumen entlang. Er zeigte mir, was er tun konnte. Er wollte mir beibringen, ihn zu fürchten__ wollte mir zeigen, dass er ein Raubtier war. _

_Edward legte seinen Kopf auf meine Brust und lauschte meinem Herzschlag. Ich zeichnete mit meinen Fingern sein Gesicht nach, dann hielt er mich hoch gegen seine Brust und legte seinen Kopf auf mein Haar. Jeder von uns erzählte dem anderen, was__er für__ihn empfand._

"Edward, das ist unsere Lichtung.", sagte ich keuchend, nachdem die Erinnerung vorbeigegangen war. Ich war zu überrascht um so zu tun, als wüsste ich nicht, was los war und plötzlich machte ich mir keinen Gedanken mehr darüber, irgendwas vorzuspielen. Ich wollte wissen, was für ein Mensch ich gewesen war, ich wollte mich an alles aus unserer Liebe erinnern aber hauptsächlich wollte ich wissen, warum er mich nicht mehr wollte.

"Bella?" Seine Augen waren voller Verwirrung, aber ich wusste, dass er wissen wollte, ob ich Bella oder Lizzy warob ich mich erinnerte.

"Ja, Edward", sagte ich mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

Dann überraschte er mich. Er packte mich ungestüm und presste mich an seine Brust. Er hielt mich so fest, dass ich dankbar dafür war, dass ich unzerstörbar war. Ich machte mich schließlich soweit frei, dass er mein Gesicht sehen konnte. Er hob eine Hand und zeichnete mein Gesicht mit seinem Daumen nach. Er legte beide Hände an mein Kinn und hob es langsam an, während er sich nach unten beugte. Seine Augen bohrten sich in meine und fragten nach Erlaubnis, aber ich trat von ihm weg. Ich sah die Verletztheit in seinen Augen, doch ich brauchte zuerst Antworten.

"Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, wer ich war?" Ich würde nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden. Ich brauchte Antworten und ich brauchte sie jetzt. Ich war die letzten 15 Jahre ohne sie ausgekommen, aber nun würde ich keinen Moment länger warten.

"Oh Bella, ich wollte dir erzählen, wer du bist. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schwer es war, es nicht zu tun", sagte er. Seine Augen sahen von meiner Frage verletzt aus. „Ich war so überrascht dich zu sehen, als du ins Haus gekommen bist. Ich hatte alle Hoffnung aufgegeben, dich jemals wieder zu sehen, und dann warst du da."

"Warum hast du mir nicht einfach dort und damals erzählt, wer ich wirklich war?"

"Ich wollte aufspringen, dich an mich ziehen und dich nie wieder loslassen, als ich dich gesehen habe. Aber dann bist du zu IHM gelaufen und hast auf keinste Weise gezeigt, dass du mich oder meine Familie wiedererkannt hast. Glaub mir, ich wollte William zerreißen, als er seine Arme um dich legte und dich küsste, aber du hast wirklich glücklich ausgesehen. Außerdem wusste ich, dass wenn du dich erinnert hättest, du uns nicht so ignoriert hättest, egal, wie wütend du auf uns gewesen wärst."

"Warum hätte ich wütend auf euch sein sollen?" Das verwirrte mich.

"Weil wir dich nicht beschützt haben weil wir dich nicht gerettet oder gefunden haben. Ich habe es versucht, Bella, ich habe es wirklich versucht." Er schien mich anzubetteln, dass ich verstand.

"Erzähle mir alles, Edward, ich muss es wirklich wissen", sagte jetzt ich bettelnd. Ich saß auf den Boden und zog ihn mit mir auf die Erde.

"Was willst du wissen?"

"Ich habe immer noch nicht verstanden, warum du mir nicht gesagt hast, wer ich war."

"Bella, du musst verstehen. Ich war die ganzen 15 Jahre über nur ein Gerippe. Ich habe gejagt und meine Familie genervt, weil ich dauernd dein Schlaflied gespielt habe und um dich trauerte. Als ich dich dann glücklich sah, und du dich einfach nicht an uns erinnert hast, konnte ich dir das nicht wegnehmen. Ich war glücklich, dich glücklich zu sehen. Es war eine unglaubliche Erleichterung für mich, zu wissen, dass es dir in den letzten Jahren gut gegangen war. Natürlich war ich traurig, dass du nicht bei mir warst, aber ich kam damit klar. Ich wollte dich nicht verwirren, aufregen und dich dazu bringen zu denken, du müsstest wählen. Ich würde alles tun, um dich glücklich zu machen Also warum sollte ich es dir wegnehmen? Aber dann bemerkte ich, dass du William nicht wirklich liebtest und das brachte mich dazu, meine Denkweise zu ändern."

"Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich Will nicht liebe." Ich war schockiert. Ich hatte mein Handeln perfektioniert und meine Reaktionen auf ihn ebenfalls; ich wollte wissen, wo ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

"Das war einfach. Du hast nur gelächelt, wenn er geschaut hat du hast ihm immer die Antwort gegen, von der du wusstest, dass er sie haben wollte aber das Aussagekräftigste war, dass du ihn niemals so angeschaut hast, wie du mich angeschaut hattest. Also dacht ich mir, dass du auch, wenn du dich nicht mehr an unsere Liebe erinnern konntest, du dich wieder in mich verlieben könntest. Du hast als Lizzy genauso wie als Bella gehandelt, sodass es nicht schwierig war, zu wissen, was zu tun war. Eigentlich haben die Ähnlichkeiten einen fast etwas aus der Fassung gebracht. Die Sache, dass du meinen Volvo gekauft hast die selbe CD liebst, die du mir gekauft hast, als ich meine alte verloren hattewie du zu den Bildern hingezogen wurdest, die du von meiner Familie gemacht hast und sogar, dass du dich scheinbar an das Schlaflied erinnernkonntestund mitgesummt hast."

"Was?", schrie ich und sprang vom Boden auf. „Das war dein altes Auto? Ich habe diese CD gekauft und diese Bilder gemacht?"

Er lachte befreit, legte seine Arme um meine Taille und zog mich zurück auf den Boden. „Ja, Schatz, sogar obwohl du dich nicht an deine Vergangenheit erinnern konntest, schien sich etwas tief in dir zu erinnern."

"Aber wie?"

"Liebe", war alles was er sagte und er hatte Recht. Auch wenn mein Gehirn sich nicht an ihn hatte erinnern können, mein Herz hatte es getan.

Ich sah in seine engelhaften Topas-Augen. Er hatte alles für mich gemacht, weil er gedacht hatte, das wäre das Richtige für mich.Er hatte mich niemals verletzten wollen, er wollte mich nur glücklich machen. Aber jetzt konnten wir zusammen sein. Auch wenn ich mich nicht an die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit erinnern konnte, erinnerte ich mich an die Liebe und das war alles, was zählte.

Ich streckte mich und legte meine Hand auf seine Wange. Er lehnte seinen Kopf dagegen und schloss seine Augen. Ich strich mit meinem Daumen zärtlich unter seinen dunkel umrandeten Augen entlangund zog ihn näher zu mir. Er streckte eine seiner Hände aus griff nach der Rückseite meines Kopfes, während er mich zu sich zog. Schließlich berührten seine kalten Lippen meine. Er küsste mich zuerst zärtlich, aber als ich mich nicht zurückzog, wurde er leidenschaftlicher. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn an mich. Seine Arme lagen um meine Taille und zogen mich so schnell unter sich, dass kein Mensch es hätte sehen können. Und dann geschah es.

Kein anderes Mal konnte mit diesem Mal verglichen werden. Das letzte Mal waren es nur ein paar Erinnerung von hier und da gewesen. Diesmal war es alles. Ich war ein kleines Kind in Phoenix, das seine Mutter anbettelte, dass sie mit Ballett aufhören durfteAngelausflüge im Sommer mit Charlie wie ich meiner Mutter erzählt hatte, dass ich nach Forks ziehen wollte mein erster Tag an der High School in Forks die Fahrt mit Edward von Port Angeles nach Hause James, der mich in Phoenix angriff der schicksalhafte 18 Geburtstag Edward, der mich verließ die folgenden Zombie- Monate dasMotorradfahren mit Jacob Jacob und die anderen Werwölfe, die mich schützten wie ich zu den Volturi ging wie Edward mir immer wieder einen Heiratsantrag machtewie ich schließlich zustimmte, an dem Tag, an dem ich ihn beim Klavierspielen überrascht hatte Alice und Rosalie, wie sie mich mit den Heiratsplänen verrückt machten und schließlich die grauenhafte Nacht und meine Angreifer.

Ich stieß mich keuchend von Edward ab Ich hatte Probleme mich auf ihn zu konzentrieren. Ich hörte, wie er meinen Namen rief, seine Stimme wurde mit jeder Sekunde besorgter. Als die Dinge schließlich klar wurden, schmiegte ich mich an ihn. Das Ergebnis all dieser Erinnerungen war, dass ich trocken an seiner Brust schluchzte.

"Bella, Liebling, was ist los, bitte sag es mir, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir helfen kann." Er war konzentriert er hatte mich auf seinen Schoß gezogen und wiegte mich vor und zurück.

Mein Schluchzen wurde bald zu einem Lachen als ich bemerkte, dass ich mich an alles erinnerte und es war wegen diesem Kuss – wie abgedroschen, dachte ich. Aber es war Liebe und sie hatte mich wieder gerettet. „Ich kann mich erinnern, Edward, ich kann mich an alles erinnern."

"Nun, es ist auch Zeit", sagte er mit dem schiefen Lächeln, dass ich liebte, und küsste mich auf die Stirn. „Meine Familie müsste eigentlich gerade zu Hause sein, wenn du sie sehen willst."

"Oh, ich will unbedingt; ich kann es nicht erwarten, sie alle zu sehen." Ich konnte es nicht erwarten all die Cullens zu sehen, sogar Rosalie, nun, wo ich mich an alles erinnerte.

"Klettere auf meinen Rücken"

"Edward, ich kann beinahe so schnell rennen wie du."

"Ja, aber irgendwie bist du immer noch ein Tollpatsch", sagte er Augen rollend. Ich wollte nicht mit ihm streiten, jetzt nachdem ich ihn gerade wieder gefunden hatte, also kletterte ich auf seinen Rücken und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Er begann in Richtung seines Hauses zu laufen.


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo alle zusammen!

Erst einmal danke für alle reviews. Ich freue mich jedes Mal ganz ungemein darüber Und ich wünsche einen frohen dritten Advent.

Ein ganz großes Dankeschön geht an Vampyre, die dafür gesorgt hat, dass der Text nicht an Simikolone(?) und Spitznamen erstickt. Dankeschön!!

So, also Kap. VIII

--------

**EPOV**

Ihre kalte Wange lag auf meiner Schulter und ich spürte eine Welle des Glücks über mich kommen. Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie sich erinnerte. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich sie zurück hatte. Bella war wütend auf mich gewesen, weil ich ihr nicht gesagt hatte, wer sie war, als ich sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Haus gesehen hatte, aber sie hatte verstanden, dass ich nur versucht hatte, sie zu schützten.

„Edward", murmelte sie mir ins Ohr, während ich rannte.

„Ja, mein Engel?"

"Ich liebe dich." Ich hörte auf zu rennen und schwang sie herum, so dass sie innerhalb eines kurzen Moments vor mir stand. Ich sah in ihre Augen. Sie waren dunkelgold. Es waren nicht die Schokoladenaugen, in die ich mich verliebt hatte, aber sie waren mit der selben Freundlichkeit, Fürsorge, Leidenschaft und Liebe gefüllt.

Ich küsste sie sanft, denn ich wollte den Augenblick nicht ruinieren. „Ich liebe dich auch." Ich lächelte auf sie hinunter und spürte, wie ihre Beine weich wurden. Wenigstens konnte ich sie noch verwirren. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich dich zurück in meinen Armen habe. Ich hatte schonvor langer Zeit alle Hoffnung aufgegeben." Ich versuchte ihr Haar zu küssen, aber sie griff nach meinem Gesicht und hielt es fest.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie du es geschafft hast. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es so lange ohne dich ausgehalten hätte, wie du. Ich bin so froh, dass du nichts Dummes gemacht hast."

"Oh, ich hatte vor etwas Dummes **zu** tun, aber ich wollte meine Familie nicht verletzen, aber vor allem wollte ich dich nicht enttäuschen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was mit dir passiert war; ich glaubte wirklich, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen. Ich wusste nicht, ob du tot warst oder lebendig, aber ich wusste, egal wo du warst, du wärst wütend, wenn ich irgendwas tun würde, was du als dumm betrachtet hättest. Ich konnte nichts tun, was dich dazu bringen würde, schlecht von mir zu denken", sagte ich ihr wahrheitsgemäß. Ich wusste, dass meine Augen voller Schmerz waren. Bella zog mein Gesicht hinunter zu ihrem und küsste meine Stirn. Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss das Gefühl. Sie küsste meine Lider und dann meine Lippen. Ich würde sie nie wieder gehen lassen. Ich glaubte nicht, dass ich ohne sie weitermachen könnte, so kurz nachdem ich sie gefunden hatte.

"Los, ich kann die Lichter in deinem Haus sehen", sagte sie und entzog sich unserem Kuss. Sie griff nach meiner Hand und führte uns aus dem Wald in den Vorderhof.

Ich führte sie die Treppen zur Veranda hoch. „Sei vorsichtig, Alice könnte dich zu Tode umarmen", sagte ich zu ihr herunterlächelnd. Sie beugte sich hoch und küsste meine Wange. Ich öffnete die Tür und führte uns ins Haus. Esme stand im Wohnzimmer und räumte die Laken von der Einrichtung.

„Hi Esme", sagte Bella schüchtern.

_Ist sie Bella, erinnert sie sich?_ Fragte mich Esme durch ihre Gedanken. Ich nickte leicht mit meinem Kopf, so dass Bella es nicht bemerken konnte.

"Oh Bella", weinte Esme als sie auf Bella zu rannte und sie liebevoll umarmte. „Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung davon, wie sehr wir dich vermisst haben", sagte sie, während sie Bella von sich wegdrückte, so dass sie einen guten Blick auf sie hatte und sie dann wieder in eine mütterliche Umarmung zog.

"Bella", hörte ich Alice quietschen. Sie glitt zu uns hinüber und schlug Bella mit ihrer Umarmung beinahe ko. Ich musste Bella um die Schultern greifen, damit sie stehen blieb. Ich knurrte Alice leise zur Warnung an. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass Alice sie verletzte, nachdem ich sie zurück hatte.

_Oh beruhig dich Edward, lass mich meiner besten Freundin hall__**o**__ sagen, _befahl mir Alice mit ihren Gedanken.

"Nun, wurde auch Zeit", sagte Emmett und zog sie in eine ein**a**rmige große Bruder- Umarmung. Ich drehte mich um und sah den Rest im Flur stehen. Sie lächelten. Ich erkannte in ihren Gedanken, dass sie alle überglücklich waren, sie zurückzuhaben, sogar Rosalie.

Jasper packte sie und zog sie in eine kurze Umarmung. „Es ist gut, dich wieder zu haben, Edwards Gefühle haben mich die letzten 15 Jahre wirklich runtergezogen."

"Hey", sagte ich und versetzte Jasper einen spielerischen Stoß. „Was würdest du tun, wenn Alice verschwinden würde" Er knurrte mich zur Antwort nur an.

Bella stand ein bisschen unbeholfen da, als Rosalie zu ihr kam. Bella sah mich besorgt an, aber ich lächelte ihr beruhigend zuund zwinkerte. „Es ist gut, endlich die ganze Familie wieder zusammen zu haben", erklärte Rose ihr.

"Danke, Rosalie", antwortete Bella.

"Es ist wunderbar, dich wieder zurück zu haben, ich würde wirklich gerne mit dir über deine verlorenen Erinnerungen sprechen und wie du sie wieder bekommen hast", meinte Carlisle, nachdem er sie väterlich umarmt hatte.

"Es ist gut, sich wieder an euch alle zu erinnern", sagte Bella. Dieser Kommentar brachte alle zum lachen.

"Kommt, lasst uns hinsetzen und reden", sagte Carlisle und zeigte auf die Couch. Ich saß auf einen der Stühle, zog Bella auf meinen Schoss und legte meine Arme um ihre Hüfte. Sie kuschelte sich an meine Brust und ich küsste sie auf ihren Nacken. Emmett rollte mit den Augen.

"Nun, wie ich meine Erinnerungen wieder bekommen habe ist ziemlich einfach zu erklären."

"Und wie?", fragte Carlisle.

"Es war hauptsächlich wegen meiner Liebe zu Edward. Ich habe sie nie wirklich vergessen. Ich habe immer noch die selben Dinge geliebt, die ich mit ihm geliebt hatte. Ich erinnerte mich an Dinge, wenn ich in der Nähe von etwas war, das ich geliebt hattedas auch mit ihm verbunden gewesen war. Ich bekam eine Erinnerung in meinem Truck, als ich in meinem alten Zimmer war und als ich mit Edward zusammen waralles Dinge, die ich geliebt habe."

"Nun, das scheint Sinn zu machen", sagte Carlisle schließlich, nachdem er über das, was Bella gesagt hatte, nachgedacht hatte.

"Also was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte Rosalie sie.

Bella sah mich an, und ich starrte zurück in ihre Augen, mit aller Liebe, zu der ich fähig war. Ich hatte plötzlich Angst, sie könnte sich dazu entschließen, zu gehen; sie hatte eine andere Familie, die sie liebte. Ich konnte nicht so dumm sein zu glauben, sie würde sie einfach verlassen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Edward und ich haben noch nicht darüber geredet." Sagte sie und drehte sich zu Rosalie um. Ich war froh, dass sie vor hatte, mich in ihre Entscheidung einzubeziehen, was auch immer dabei herauskommen würde – wird würden diese Entscheidung gemeinsam treffen

"Wir müssen im Moment nichts entscheiden", versicherte ich ihr.

"Ich weiß, dass ich dich niemals wieder verlassen werde aber ich weiß auch, dass ich meiner Familie anrufen sollte. Sie müssen sich Sorgen um mich machen; ich verschwinde normalerweise nicht ohne einen Hinweis und fahre durchs ganze Land", sagte sie lachend.

"Nun, dann gehen wir, damit du sie anrufen kannst", sagte Esme und signalisierte mir und meiner Familie, dass wir gehen sollten. Ich wollte sie nicht eine Sekunde verlassen, aber sie brauchte Zeit, und ich würde das für sie nur noch schwieriger machen.

"Ich will, dass du bleibst", sagte Bella, griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich zu sich zurück. Ich schenkte ihr ein versicherndes Lächeln, legte meinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an meine Seite.

"Wir gehen später Shoppen", sagte Alice mit ihrer singenden Stimme zu Bella, als sie den Raum verließ.

"Alice, ich hasse Shoppen immer noch!", rief Bella ihr nach.

"Wir müssen 15 Jahre nachholen", war alles, was Alice zurückgab.

"Lade deine Familie ein, wenn du willst", sagte Carlisle ihr, bevor er ging. Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an.

"Mein Telefon ist tot, kann ich deins benutzen?", fragte Bella mich. Ich gab ihr mein Handy und zog sie zurück auf meinen Schoß. Sie wählte eine Nummer und stellte das Telefon laut."

"Hallo?", kam eine verwirrte Stimme, die ich als Adams erkannte. „Wer ist da?"

"Ich bin's. Mein Telefon ist tot. Ich musste Edwards benutzten."

"Also hat er dich gefunden, geht's dir gut?" Der Kommentar machte mich wütend. „Also hat er dich gefunden" hörte sich an, als hätte ich sie in Grund und Boden gejagte und dann die Frage, ob sie ihn Ordnung war – als würde ich sie jemals absichtlich verletzten.

"Ja Adam, mir geht's gut."

"Bist du dir sicher, weil wenn er irgendwas getan hat, um dich zu verletzten, verspreche ich dir, dass ich ihn jage und umbringe." Ich bemerkte, dass er einfach nur ein guter Bruder war. Ich hatte plötzlich völlig neuen Respekt vor diese**m** Kerl.

"Adam, alles ist in Ordnung, und du wirst Edward niemals verletzten", befahl Bella ihm mit einem fast schon wütendem Tom "Ich rufe dich an, um zu sagen, dass es mir gut geht. Mehr als gut mir geht es wunderbar."

"Das nehme ich mal als: Du erinnerst dich an alles."

"Ja"

"Und du hast Edward verziehen, dass er dir nicht gesagt hat, wer du bist?", fragte er. Er klang nicht überzeugt.

"Ja, habe ich. Er hat es nur getan, weil er dachte, er würde mich schützen." Sie gab mir einen schnellen Kuss auf die Brust.

"Wie hast du dich an alles erinnert?"

"Edwards und meine Liebe."

"Also liebst du ihn?", fragte er beunruhigt.

"Mehr als irgendetwas anders auf der Welt.", sagte sie und sah mir ihn die Augen. Ich liebe dich auch, flüstere ich zurück.

"Nun, für William wird das ziemlich hart." Ich fühlte, wie Bella sich auf diese Aussage hin versteifte. Ich wollte in das Handy greifen und Adam dafür würgen, dass er sie dazu gebracht hatte, so zu reagieren.

"Er wird drüber hinwegkommen, das liegt in seiner Natur", antwortete sie schließlich.

"Bist du glücklich?"

"Ich war die ganzen 15 Jahre über nicht so glücklich, Adam, und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, komm nach Forkseigentlich solltest du alle mitbringen."

"Ich glaube dir, und ich freue mich für dich. Ich bin nur ein übermäßig besorgter Bruder, was erwartest du sonst von mir? Ich würde gerne nach Forks kommen, und ich bin sicher, die anderen sehen es genauso."

"Danke, Adam, ich kann es nicht erwarten, euch zu sehen." Bellas Stimme klang erleichtert. „Kannst du etwas für mich tun?"

"Alles"

"Erzähl Will nichts über Edward, ich denke, ich sollte das selbst tun"

"Natürlich, ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihm das erzählen will. Wir nehmen den nächsten Flug."

Bella gab ihm die Wegbeschreibung zu unserem Haus und legte auf. Sie seufzte und legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter.

"Geht's dir gut?" Ich wollte nicht, dass sie wegen mir Probleme mit ihrer Familie bekam.

"Ja, ich hoffe nur, dass der Rest meiner Familie auch so verständnisvoll ist wie Adam, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich William sagen werde."

"Du musst jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken", sagte ich und küsste ihren wundervollen Nacken.

"Oh, und über was soll ich dann nachdenken?", fragte sie mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

"Ich bin sicher, ich weiß da was", sagte ich, hob sie hoch und brachte sie die Treppen raufin mein Zimmer, woimmer nochmeine alte Couch stand.


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo alle miteinander!

Tut mir Leid, dass es heute so spät geworden ist, aber irgendwie hab ich heut morgen verschlafen...

Dankeschön für alle reviews. Ich freu mich echt jedes Mal darüber... Auch wenn ich immer ein bisschen brauch zum Antworten...

Die Autorin hat unter das folgende Kapitel geschrieben, dass es ziemlich verwirrend ist und bitte gefragt werden soll, wenn was unklar ist. Also: Fragt, wenn ihr was nicht versteht und ich versuche zu antworten.

And last but not least: Dankeschön, Vampyre, dass du dir wieder den Kopf darüber zerbrochen hast, wie man meine fünf gleichen Worte in einer einzigen Zeile zu einem an lesbaren Text zusammenfasst! Und jetzt nur für dich: Simikolons!

So, und jetzt wünsche ich euch allen schöne Weihnachten. Esst euch schön alle mindestens fünf Kilo an und freut euch über eure Geschenke!

-------------------

"Bella, ich denke, ich sollte dir sagen, dass deine Familie in zehn Minuten hier sein wird", rief Alice von der anderen Seite von Edwards Tür her.

"Danke, Alice", flüsterte ich zurück. Ich wusste, sie würde mich hören. Ich versuchte, mich aufzusetzen, aber Edward zog mich zurück. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine nackte Brust und seufzte.

"Was denkst du?", fragte Edward mit unzufriedener Stimme. Er hasste es immer noch, dass er meine Gedanken nicht hören konnte, und ich war immer noch froh darüber.

"Ich habe nur gedacht, wie zufrieden ich gerade bin." Und das war wahr, ich war glücklich, überglücklich, aber was wichtiger war, ich fühlte mich zufrieden. Ich hatte das noch nie zuvor gespürt. Da war ein Loch in mir gewesen, das ich nicht mal mehr bemerkt hatteaber ich bemerkte es jetzt, wo es wieder gefüllt war. „Edward, es tut mir Leid."

"Bella, Schatz**."** Er nahm mein Kinn in seine Hände und zog es nach oben, so dass ich in seine himmlischen Augen sah. „**F**ür was in aller Welt musst du dich entschuldigen?"

"Es gibt soviel, für das ich mich entschuldigen muss." Ich rollte mich auf ihn, so dass ich ihn direkt ansah. „Ich hätte niemals alleine einkaufen gehen sollen ich bin immer in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Was hat mich nur dazu gebracht zu denken, an diesem Tag wäre es anders?"

"Bella, nein…", murmelte er, aber ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"Ich hätte härter gegen meine Angreifer kämpfen sollen und auch nachdem ich verwandelt wurde und mich nicht erinnern konnte. Ich habe versucht in meine Vergangenheit zu schauen, aber ich habe mich nicht besonders angestrengt.Ich hätte dich finden können und wir hätten nicht all diese Jahre getrennt verbracht." Am Ende zitterte ich wegen meiner trockenen Schluchzer.

Edward legte seine Arme um mich, setzte sich schnell auf und zog mich auf seinen Schoß. Er wiegte mich vor und zurück, während er mein Haar streichelte. „Schatz, es muss dir nicht leid tun. Was passiert ist, ist passiert und es gibt nichts, was wir tun könnten, um zurück zu gehen und die Vergangenheit zu verändern. Selbst wenn du dich daran erinnern hättest können, wer du warst, hätte das nicht bedeutet, dass du uns gefunden hättest. Was auch immer du getan hast, gib dir ja nicht die Schuld für den Angriff. Das war nicht im Geringsten deine Schuld. Du kannst nur den Männern, die das getan haben, die Schuld geben."

Edward wurde von dem leisen Summen eines Autos, das die Auffahrt hochkam, unterbrochen. „Nun, ich denke, ich muss einiges erklären", sagte ich schwach und versuchte, die Stimmung aufzuhellen. Ich kletterte von seinem Schoß, richtete mich auf und ging auf die Tür zu, aber Edward packte meine Hand, zog mich zurück und küsste mich so leidenschaftlich, wie er es vorher getan hatte. „Ich liebe dich; du bist mein Leben, meine Seele und mein Himmel."

"Ich liebe dich auch, und ich werde dich nie wieder vergessen." Er gab ein leisesLachen von sich und gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er die Tür öffnete und mich die Treppe hinunter führte.

Ich hörte ein leichtes Klopfen an der Haustür. „Kommt rein willkommen in unserem Haus", hörte ich Carlisle mit seiner besten Gastgeber- Stimme sagen. Ich lächelte leicht und Edward sah mich verwirrt an. Ich nickte ihm kurz zu. Ich würde ihm später alles erzählen.

Wir liefen in das Zimmer, in dem alle saßen. Ich sah, wie William sich verkrampfte, als er Edwards Hand mit meiner verschlungen sah. Ich entzog meine Hand Edwards und setzte mich in einen Stuhl, wo er nicht neben mi**r **sitzen konnte. Edward sah verletzt aus, aber ich lächelte ihn versichernd an. Ich wollte Will nicht noch mehr verletzten, als ich ohnehin schon tun würde, indem ich meine Beziehung zu Edward zur Schau trug.

"Was ist los?", fragte Anna. Ich konnte ihre Sorge hören, aber auch einen leisen Groll, den ich nicht verstand.

"Nun, erstmal ist mein Name nicht Lizzy Mein Name ist Bella. Isabella Marie Swan."

"Schön, dich zu treffen", sagte Adam, stand auf, kam zu mir rüber und schüttelte meine Hand. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und lachte. Danke, flüsterte ich ihm zu. Ich wusste dass Adam der war, der wohl noch am ehesten sowohl mein altes, als auch mein neues Ich akzeptieren würde.

„Also hast du herausgefunden, wer du warst, Liz... Bella", sagte William. Ich bemerkte, dass er die Vergangenheitsform benutzte.

"Ja, ich habe herausgefunden, wer ich bin." Ich sah William in die Augen und versuchte, die Gegenwartsform der Situation zu betonen. William und ich starrten einander eine lange Zeit schweigend an, nachdem ich das gesagt hatte.

"Also, an was erinnerst du dich? Was warst du für ein Mensch?", fragte Adam und brach damit die Stille, die zwischen mir und William wie ein Krieg aufzog.

"Ich wuchs in Phoenix, Arizona bei meiner Mutter auf, aber als meine Mutter wieder heiratete, zog ich nach Forks, um bei meinem Vater zu leben." Ich wusste nicht, wie viel ich ihnen erzählen sollte, also erzählte ich alles. Mit Edwards und Alice' Hilfe war ich in der Lage, diewichtigsten Punkte meines Lebens zu erzählen. Es war schwierig, William meine Beziehung zu Edward zu erklären. William unterbrach mich nicht, aber durch seine Augen huschten seltsame Gefühlsregungen. Etwas, an das ich mich nicht erinnern konnte, es jemals zuvor bei ihm gesehen zu haben – und es machte mir Angst.

"Und was nun?", fragte Collin. Es war typisch für ihn immer in die Zukunft zu schauen.

"Ich weiß nicht", gab ich ehrlich zu. Ich liebte Edward, ich wollte niemals wieder von ihm getrennt sein, aber ich liebte auch meine Familie und wollte sie nicht verlassen. Ich sah zu Edward und hoffte, dass ich ihn mit meiner Antwort nicht verletzt hatte, aber er lächelte mich verstehend an.

"Lizzy, ich meine Bella, kann ich kurz unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen?", fragte Will.

"Natürlich." Ich stand auf und führte ihn zur Haustür. "Lass uns spazieren gehen."

"Bella?", rief Edward von hinten.

"Ich bin bald zurück", sagte ich ihm. Ich machte mir wegen Will keine Sorgen, er würde mich niemals verletzten und ich schuldete ihm viel mehr als nur einen Spaziergang.

Wir liefen schon ziemlich lang, als Will sagte: "Jag' mich"

"Was?" Ich schrie beinahe. War er verrückt? Ich verfolgte niemanden. Es benötigte schon meine gesamte Konzentration, nicht hinzufallen, wenn ich nur so jagte.

"Komm schon, renn einfach mit mir mit, ich werde deine Hand halten. Genauso wie beim ersten Mal, als wir jagen waren. Bitte!" Er hörte sich so verletzlich an, dass ich keine gute Entschuldigung fand, um ihn zurückzuweisen.

"Schön, aber wenn ich falle und mich verletzte, werde ich dichumbringen." Das brachte ihn zum ersten Lachen, das ich hörteseitdem er nach Forks gekommen war und das wiederum brachte mich zum Lächeln.

"Bereit?" Er rannte los, bevor ich die Möglichkeit zum Antworten hatte, und schleifte mich hinter sich her. Wir rannten lange. William fing mich jedes Mal auf, wenn ich kurz davor war, hinzufallen. Er hielt erst wieder an, als wir schon sehr lange gelaufen waren. Er sah so frei aus; er lachte laut und breitete die Arme aus. William liebte die Natur und das Gefühl, das er vom Rennen bekam.

Sein Sinn für Freiheit brachte mich zum Lächeln. Er schien begriffen zu haben, was ich ihm über meine Vergangenheit gesagt hatte. Nun war es an der Zeit, ihn über meine Zukunft aufzuklären. „William, ich muss dir etwas sagen."

"Was?", fragte er, immer noch mit diesem sorglosen Lächeln, das auf sein Gesicht gepflastert schien.

"William, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe die Art, wie du mich gerettet hast, die Art, wie du dich die letzten 15 Jahre um mich gekümmert hast, und ich liebe, wie du mich geliebt hast. Aber es geht nur so weit, nicht weiter. William, ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder,nicht mehrund das tut mir so leid. Ich wollte dich niemals verletzten, aber ich liebe nun einmal Edward. Ich habe ihn immer geliebt, sogar als ich mich nicht an ihn erinnern konnte. Ich will bei ihm sein. Ich weiß, dass das nicht gerecht dir gegenüber ist, aber ich glaube, es wäre noch ungerechter, dich anzulügen." William unterbrach mich nicht sofort; er hatte dasselbe entnervende Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wie vorher.

"Ich weiß, dass du ihn liebst und immer geliebt hast. Ich weiß, dass du bei ihm sein willst. So geht es immer zu auf der Welt. Nun Lizzy, es tut mir Leid für das, was ich getan habe und was ich tun werde, aber kann dich nicht einfach gehen lassen. Ich liebe dich zu sehr. Nenne mich egozentrisch, aber ich liebe dich."

"Von was redest du?" Er erschreckte mich; William hatte noch nie so geredet. Ich fing an zurückzuweichen, aber er packte mein Handgelenk und zog mich zurück. Ich versuchte, mich freizukämpfen, aber sein Griff war zu fest.

"Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass du Adam und Collin dieses Mal verlassen musst. Ich weiß, du liebst sie wie Brüder. Ich denke nicht, dass du Sidney vermissen wirst, du **hast** ihr nie besonders nahe gestanden. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Anna weiß alles, also wird sie in der Nähe bleiben können."

"Will…" Ich versuchte ihn zu unterbrechen, aber er machte mit seiner Geschichte einfach weiter. Ich verstand nicht, was er mir sagte. Es war, als würde er in einer anderen Sprache sprechen.

"Dieses Mal werden du und ich davonlaufenirgendwo andershingehen. Wie wär's mit irgend**wo** unten in Südamerika, irgendwo im Regenwald?" Er machte weiter, aber über was er auch immer sprach, ich konnte es einfach nicht begreifen.

Williams Lächeln verlor sich plötzlich und er wandte seine Augen, die voller Gewalt waren, zu mir. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihm losreißen und mir wurde mulmig. Es war, als würde die Welt sich um mich schließen. Mir war schwindelig und ich fiel auf den Boden, wo William seine Arme um mich legte.

"Es tut mir so leid, Lizzy, aber ich bin ein egoistischer Mann." Es war das letzte, was ich hörte, bevor das Summen in meinen Kopf zu laut wurde. Alles, was mit meinen Erinnerungen, jenen Visionen, die ich von ihnen gehabt hatte, zu tun hatte, verschwamm und ich konnte mich auf nichts konzentrieren.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Lizzy? Schatz, geht es dir gut?", kam Williams Stimme aus der Ferne. Ich spürte Regen auf mein Gesicht schlagen und war verwirrt darüber, dass ich nicht wusste, wo ich war. Ich setzte mich aufrecht hin und Will griff mich um die Hüfte, um mich abzustützen.

"Was ist passiert?" Dieser Ort sah nicht nach New York aus.

"Wir waren jagen und ich habe dich auf dem Boden gefunden. Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er hörte sich wirklich besorgt an.

"Ja, mir geht's gut, ich bin nur ein bisschen verwirrt", sagte ich und küsste ihn versichernd. Dann versuchte ich mich zurückzuziehen, aber er küsste mich nur noch härter. „Wo sind wir?", fragte ich, nachdem ich es schließlich doch geschafft hatte mich zurückzuziehen.

"Was meinst du mit Wo sind wir? Lizzy, Kleines, bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

"Ja, mir geht's gut, ich kann mich nur nicht erinnern, wie ich hier her gekommen bin. Das sieht hier wirklich nicht nach New York aus."

"Baby, wir sind nicht in New York, wir sind wegen unseren Flitterwochen in Washington, aber wir müssen unser Flugzeug in ein paar Stunden erwischen; also sollten wir jetzt gehen."


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo alle zusammenwink

Alsoo: Erstmal hoffe ich, ihr hattet tolle Weihnachten und rutscht heut Abend gut ins neue Jahr. Feiert schön - aber nicht übertreiben.

DAnkeschön an alle, die wieder so lieb reviewt haben und mir damit immer wieder einen Ansporn geben. Das hilft mir wirklich ungemein.

DAnn noch ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön an Vampyre, die es wieder geschafft hat, einen gut leserlichen Text aus meinen seltsamen Sätzen zusammenzubasteln. Du bist wirklich genial!

So, und jetzt will ich gar nicht länger reden. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel.

lg, Schoko

**EPOV**

Bella war erst seit ein paar Minuten weg, aber es war schon zu lang. Ich verstand, dass sie allein mit William reden musste. Mir tat der Kerl beinahe leid. Ich konnte verstehen, wie es war, Bella zu lieben und sie dann gehen lassen zu müssen. William hatte es überraschend gut aufgenommen. Ich hatte so eine Art Protest von ihm erwartet hatte erwartet, dass er schockiert sein würde von dem, was sie sagte, aber seine Gedanken waren vernünftig und emotionslos geblieben. Ich hatte seinen Gedanken zugehört, während Bella ihm erzählt hatte, was passiert war und wer sie wirklich war. Sie hatten sich größtenteils darum gedreht, dass er wollte, dass sie glücklich war und er alles tun würde, um sie glücklich zu machen und dass das das einzige war, was wichtig war.

Der Rest von Bellas Familie hatte beinahe die selben Gedanken gehabt, und ich liebte sie dafür. Ich hatte gemerkt, dass ich niemals in der Lage sein würde, Adam nicht zu mögen. Als sie ihrer Familie ihre Geschichte erzählte, hatte er sich wirklich für sie gefreut. Er hatte mich sogar angeschaut und durch seine Gedanken gesagt, dass ich sie besser glücklich machensollte, ansonsten würde er mich in Stücke reißen. Ich hatte ihm wissend zugelächelt und kurz genickt, so dass er verstand, dass ich sie nie verletzten würde – und sollte ich es jemals tun, gäbe ich ihm die Erlaubnis, mich zu töten.

Ich hatte versucht, den Gedanken von Bellas Schwester Sidney zu lauschen, aber nach ein paar Momenten wusste ich, dass ich das nie wieder tun wollte, wenn ich nicht musste. Sie hielt das alles nur für ein romantisches Märchen und wollte wissen, ob es einen Film gab, der wie unsere Geschichte war, und den sie anschauen könnte. Ihr Bruder Collin machte sich mehr Sorgen um William Und ich konnte ihn dafür nicht anklagen. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis ich gemerkt hatte, dass Collin und William beste Freunde waren. Collin machte mir ein bisschen Sorgen, da er daran dachte,zu was allem William in der Lage wäre, um Bella zu behalten. Bellas Schwester Anna verwirrte mich. Als Bella anfing ihre Geschichte zu erzählen, schien Anna beinahe verrückt zu sein, aber nicht wegen Bella sondern wegen William, aber als sie bemerkte, dass ich sie betrachtete, wurden ihre Gedanken nichtssagend und sie starrte einfach nur aus dem Fenster.

"Nun Edward, ich hoffe, du weißt, worauf du dich da einlässt. Du hast Bella vielleicht als Mensch gekannt, aber als Vampir ist sie ziemlich temperamentvoll und ich weiß nicht, ob du damit klarkommst", sagte Adam, während er auf mich zukam und seinen Arm um meine Schulter legte und mich brüderlich umarmte. Ich schätzte es wirklich, dass Adam Bella so leicht Bella nannte und nicht Lizzy.

"Oh, sie war als Mensch sehr temperamentvoll, also bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass ich damit klarkomm**e**'', sagte ich lächelnd. Ich mochte diesen Kerl wirklich.

"Also dann, willkommen in der Familie, du wirst Weihnachten beiunslieben. Sidney mag es immer, uns Geschichten über ihr Weihnachten als Mensch zu erzählen, aber du wirst schnell bemerken, das sie es sich nur ausdenkt, oder vergessen hat, was wirklich passiert ist. Aber sie glaubt dasAlleswirklich.", erzählte er mir und ich konnte Collin Adamanstarren sehenundeinen Arm schützend um Sidney legen.

"Danke für die Warnung, und ich sollte dir vermutlich sagen, dass Alice ein Shopaholic ist, also pass auf."

"Hey!", rief Alice durch den Raum, wo sie nicht sonderlich erfolgreich versuchte sich mit Anna zu unterhalten.

"Ich bin sicher, dass sie bald zurück sein werden", sagte Adam. Er musste meine Anspannung bemerkt haben und wie ich immer wieder zur Haustür blickte. Ich wollte wirklich, dass meine Bella zurück durch diese Tür kam. Ich wollte nicht, dass wir getrennt waren.

"Ich bin sicher, sie müssen über eine Menge reden", sagte Collin, als er zu mir und Adam kam. „William hat Lizzy geliebt, seit er sie verwandelt hat. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass er sie einfach gehen lässt, ohne herauszufinden, was sie wirklich will." Ich wusste, der Kerl meinte es gut, versuchte seinem besten Freund beizustehen, aber was er sagte, nervte mich. Ich mochte nicht, dass er sie Lizzy nannte, sie war nicht Lizzy, sie war Bella, meine Bella. Ich mochte auch die Art, wie er mich ansah, als er sagte was sie wirklich will nicht. Dachte er, ich würde sie irgendwie austricksen, damit sie bei mir sein wollte?

_William wird das Richtige tun_, dachte Collin und das machte mich ebenfalls nervös.

Ich hörte einen fremden Klingelton und dann sah ich, wie Anna ein pinkfarbenes Razor aufmachte. Sie sagte nichts, sondern hörte nur zu und schlug das Telefon dann zu. Ich versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu hören, aber alles was ich hörte war, dass sie versuchte, sich eine Art Wegbeschreibung einzuprägen.

"Ich muss jagen." Anna stand von ihrem Stuhl auf.

"Ich gehe mit dir", sagte Sidney mit ihrer kindischen Stimme.

"Nein danke, Sidney, ich würde lieber alleine gehen", sagte Anna mit einer ziemlich kühlen Stimme. Damit lief Anna aus der Tür, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ich hörte, wie sie in meinen alten Volvo stieg und davon fuhr.

"Sie müsste nirgendwo hinfahren, sie könnte hier jagen", sagte Esme zu niemand bestimmten.

"Sie jagt gerne soweit von Menschen entfernt wie sie kann. Sie will keinen Fehler machen. Sie jagt nur für William Tiere, und der tut es nur für Lizzy", sagte Collin, wobei er mich beim letzten Teil direkt ansah.

"Ich denke, ich gehe raus und warte auf Bella", sagte ich und betonte Bellas Namen, während ich Collin ansah. Das veranlasste Adam dazu, mich leicht zu knuffen.

Ich lief raus auf die Veranda und sah hinaus in den Wald. Ich fragte mich, wo Bella sein könnte. Sie war vor beinahe einer Stunde gegangen und ich konnte Williams Gedanken nicht hören. Das bedeutete, sie waren nicht in der Nähe.

**Annas POV**

"Ich werde ihn umbringen", sagte ich mir immer wieder während ich die feuchte, kurvige Autobahn entlangfuhr. So sehr ich Lizzy auch liebte, musste ich doch zugeben, dass ich manchmal dachte, es wäre besser gewesen, William hätte mich sie einfach in dieser Nacht in der Allee töten lasse.

Ich fuhr dort, wo Will mir gesagt hatte, an den Straßenrand. Ich hatte mein Bestes getan, meine Gedanken Edward gegenüber geheimzu halten, aber ich war sicher, dass er die Wegbeschreibungen, die Will mir gegeben hatte, in meinen Gedanken gehört hatte. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er erst herausfand, was los war, wenn wir schon lange weg waren.

"Anna, was tust du hier?", fragte Lizzy als sie auf den Rücksitz kletterte.

Ich wusste nicht genau, was Will ihr erzählt hatte, also wusste ich nicht, was ich antworten sollte, aber glücklicherweise war Will hinter mir ins Auto gestiegen und hatte ihre Frage gehört.

"Lizzy, Darling, wir haben in Oregon geheiratet, aber als du scheinbar einen Black-out hattest, habe ich Anna angerufen und sie konnte schnell hier her kommen." Er hatte ihr erzählt, sie hätten geheiratet und sie glaubte es anscheinend. „Anna bringt uns zum Flughafen, wir müssen wirklich unseren Flug nach England kriegen."

Oh William, was tust du nur, du hättest auf mich warten müssen, dachte ich. Wie sollte das hier funktionieren?

Ich fuhr mit beinahe 200 Meilen pro Stunde nach Seattle, Tacoma, zum International Airport. Ich hielt am Eingang und sprang raus. Ich sah hinüber und sah wie William Lizzy dabei half, auszusteigen. Das arme Mädchen sah völlig verwirrt aus und ich konnte ihrdasnicht vorwerfen. Ihr wurde erzählt, dass sie gerade geheiratet hatte und sie nach England ziehen würde; und sie konnte sich nicht an die Hochzeit erinnern. Außerdem war ich mir sicher, dass es große Lücken in der Vergangenheit gab. Ich war plötzlich verärgert über Will, dass er ihr das angetan hatte.

"Wir können nicht einfach mein Auto hierlassen", beschwerte sich Bella. Ich lachte beinahe darüber. Sie hatte vielleicht die Hälfte ihrer Erinnerungen verloren, aber sie erinnerte sich immer noch an ihr Anhängsel, das Auto. Noch wichtiger, sie erinnerte sich immer noch daran, dass sie an Edward hing, selbst wenn sie es nicht realisierte.

"Liebes, wir kaufen dir ein neues. Genau das gleiche, aber Schatz, wir müssen wirklich gehen", sagte William. Er versuchte geduldig mit ihr zu sein, aber ich wusste, dass er beunruhigt war, weil er hier weg wollte.

"Aber ich liebe dieses Auto und - sollen wir ohne Gepäck nach England gehen? Will, was ist hier los?" Ich musste einfach stolz auf sie sein. Selbst in diesem Zustand bemerkte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

"Baby, nichts ist los. Erinnerst du dich nicht daran, dass wir beschlossen haben, ganz neu anzufangen, ohne Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit? Deshalb haben wir kein Gepäck", erklärte William ihr und zog sie näher an sich, um sie auf den Kopf zu küssen.

"Nein William, ich erinnere mich nicht daran, ich erinnere mich nicht an die Hochzeit oder irgendeine Diskussion darüber, ganz neu anzufangen. Tut mir leid, ich erinnere mich nur einfach nicht daran." Ich konnte sehen, wie Lizzy anfing zu zittern, als sie William das zuflüsterte. Ich würde eine kleine Unterhaltung über seine Sorglosigkeit mit meinem lieben Bruder führen müssen. Wir waren ein Team und wir konnten nichts ohne den anderen machen. Warum hatte er es probiert?

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lizzy, ich bin sicher, du bist nur gestresst und du wirst dich bald an alles erinnern, aber jetzt müssen wir wirklich gehen", sagte ich ihr und warf Will einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu.

Will führte uns in den Flughafen und kaufte drei Tickets. Er fälschte auf die Schnelle drei perfekte Pässe. Ich führte uns zu unserem Terminal und setzte Lizzy auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe des Fensters. Dann griff ich Will und schleifte ihn davon, soweit, dass ich mit ihm reden konnte, ohne dass Lizzy es mitbekam.

"Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du hier tust?", fauchte ich. Ich war nie auf meinen Bruder sauer gewesen, aber diesmal war er eindeutigzu weit gegangen.

„Ich habe das einzige gemacht, das mir in dem Moment eingefallen ist. Ich kann sie nicht verlieren, Anna. Bitte, du musst das verstehen."

"Will, wir können ihr das nicht dauernd antun. Außerdem lassen wir diesmal andere zurück. Andere, die sich an sie erinnern, und wenn du glaubst, Edward vergesse sie einfach so von selbst, liegst du völlig falsch."

"Ich weiß, aber was hätte ich sonst tun können?"

"Du hättest wenigstens auf mich warten sollen", sagte ich und blickte ihn mit meinem bedrohlichsten Blick an. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihr erzählt hast, ihr hättet geheiratet, ohne dass ich wenigstens da war und ihr die Erinnerung dazu gegeben habe."

"Na ja, das kannst du ja jetzt tun", sagte er und ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. Wir waren vielleicht Zwillingen, aber ich war mir beinahe sicher, dass ich älter war als er.

"Ja, ich kann das jetzt in Ordnung bringen, aber du musst die letzten paar Stunden aus ihrer Erinnerung löschen. Und das ändert trotz allem nichts an der Tatsache, dass da noch zehn andere Zeugen waren, die noch in Forks sind und die Wahrheit wissen."

"Ja, deshalb verlassen wir ja auch das Land, wir müssen vielleicht eine Menge rumreisen, um sie loszuwerden, aber ich werde alles für sie tun. Bitte, versteh' doch." William bettelte mich beinahe schon an, und ich hasste es ihn so zu sehen. Also tat ich das einzige, was ich tun konnte; ich gab nach.

"Schön, William, ich werde dir helfen, das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, ich werde mich im Flugzeug um Lizzy kümmern. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie sich an eine wundervolle Hochzeit, faszinierende Flitterwochen im Regenwald von Washington erinnert und ich werde außerdem dafür sorgen, dass sie glaubt, jemand Gefährliches wäre hinter uns her, damit sie versteht, warum wir die ganze Zeit umziehen müssen. Aber ich muss dir sagen, dass wir tatsächlich eine Menge umherziehen werden müssen, denn wenn Edward nicht kommt, um nach ihr zu suchen, dann, das weiß ich ganz sicher, wird Adam das tun."

"Ähm, Leute, wir können ins Flugzeug ", sagte Lizzy, als sie hinter uns auftauchte. Ich hatte nicht mal mehr bemerkt, dass sie ihren Stuhl verlassen hatte und hoffte, dass sie nicht gehört hatte, worüber wir geredet hatten. Aber an ihrem Blick erkannte ich, dass sie nichts mitbekommen hatte. Sie sah von der Verwirrung völlig zerfetzt aus, aber ich würde das schon schnell genug wieder hinbekommen. Wir würden wieder einmal eine glückliche Familie bestehend aus drei Personen sein.


	11. Chapter 11

Hallo ihr alle da draußen+wink+

Ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine schöne erste 08-Woche und habt euch im Gegensatz zu mir schon an dieses seltsame neue Datum gewöhnt.

Wie ich ja schon irgendwann, vor langer Zeit, glaub ich mal gesagt hab: Es folgt ein Kapitel, das ganz allein Will gewidmet ist. Und ich bin echt gespannt, wie ihr darauf reagiert. Wäre schön, wenn ihr so ein kleines reviewchen schreiben würdet+pfeif+

An der Stelle, danke für alle reviews. Schön, dass ihr euch jedes Mal dazu aufrafft. Das ist die reinste Motivation.

Dann nochmal danke an Vampyre, die sich wieder durch diverse Rechtschreibfehlleitungen und seltsame Sätze gewühlt hat, nur um am Schluss zu sagen, dass es doch ganz in Ordnung sei... Dankeschön!!!

Dann muss ich wohl noch dazu sagen, dass irgendwo ein ziemlicher Zeitsprung drin ist. Ich habe mir die unglaubliche Mühe gemacht, da ein paar Striche hinzumachen, damit ihr es einigermaßen versteht - ja, ich war fleißig ;-D

Zuletzt wünsche ich euch noch viel Spass mit dem Chapter: Et voilà

**WPOV**

"William, wir haben ein Problem", sagte Anna in dem Moment, als ich durch die Tür kam. Ich bemerkte, dass sie wegen irgendwas verängstigt war – eine Emotion, die sie selten zeigte. „Lizzy hat einen Gast und ich glaube nicht, dass dir das gefallen wird", sagte sie, während sie mich zum Wohnzimmer brachte.

"Wer ist es?" Ich mochte es nicht, wenn sie sich so benahm. Wer war Lizzys Besucher? Sie war erst vor ein paar Monaten verwandelt worden und hatte das Haus in Portland bisher nur zum Jagen verlassen. Hatte sie vielleicht die Möglichkeit gehabt jemanden aus ihrer Vergangenheit zu treffen? Der Gedanke erschreckte mich, obwohl er eigentlich völlig unmöglich war.

Bis vor ein paar Monaten hatte ich gedacht, dass ich mit mir allein völlig komplett war.Dass es mir gut dabei ging, mit niemandem sonst als mitmeiner Schwester zu leben, aber in dem Moment, in dem ich ihr Gesicht gesehen hatte, wusste ich, dass dies eine Lüge gewesenwar. Nachdem sie nach ihrer Verwandlung wieder sie selbst war, hatte sie sofort nach einem Mann namens Edward gefragt.

Während der Fahrt von Seattle zum Haus in Portland hatte ich in ihre Tasche geschaut. Ich hatte herausgefunden, dass ich Name Isabella Swan war und dass sie in Forks, Washington gelebt hatte. Sie kann nicht zurück, dachte ich, während ich ihr Gesicht streichelte und sie sich gequält auf meinem Schoß wand. Dann schoss ihr Arm hoch, packte mein Hemd, als suchte er nach etwas Bequemlichkeit. Ich packte ihre Hand, und versuchte sie wissen zu lassen, dass ich da war. Da entdeckt ich den Ring an ihrem Finger. Es war ein wunderschöner Verlobungsring. Ich empfand in diesem Moment zwei verschiedene Gefühle; das eine war Neid auf den glücklichen Mann, den sie liebte, das andere war Erleichterung, weil es für sie keine Möglichkeit gab, unter den neuen Umständen zu ihm zurückzukehren. Also hatte ich sie für mich allein.

Als sie aufwachte und nach Edward fragte, wusste ich sofort, nach wem sie fragte; nach jenem Mann, der ihr den Ring gegeben hatte. „Isabella, es tut mir leid die das sagen zu müssen, aber du kannst Edward nicht sehen", sagte ich ihr.

"Was, warum nicht? Was ist ihm passiert?", fragte sie mich mit panischer Stimme.

"Ich wüsste von nichts, was ihm passiert ist. Mit dir ist etwas passiert", erklärte ich ihr geduldig, „Ich weiß, das hört sich ziemlich verrückt und verwirrend für dich an, aber weißt du, ich bin zusammen mit meiner Zwillingsschwester Anna ein Vampir." Sie sah mich ausdruckslos an, als würde sich nichts von alledem seltsam für sie anhören. Sie musste geschockt sein, begründete ich für mich. „Meine Schwester und ich haben dich zusammengeschlagen in einer Allee in Seattle gefunden. Du hast eine Menge Blut verloren und meine Schwester hat dich gebissen. Sie hätte dich beinahe umgebracht, aber ich hielt sie davon ab. Aber weil sie dich schon gebissen hatte, wurdest du in einen Vampir verwandelt."

Sie hatte einen seltsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als ich aufgehört hatte zu Reden, ein Blick voller Enttäuschung und Glück zugleich. „Okay, lass mich das klar stellen; deine Schwester hat mich in einen Vampir verwandelt." Ich nickte, wegen ihres Mangels an Ungläubigkeit unfähig, etwas zu sagen. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum ich Edward nicht sehen kann. Ich bin mir sicher, er macht sich Sorgen, und ich bin mir sicher, er wird ein bisschen sauer sein, weil deine Schwester mich in einen Vampir verwandelt hat, aber ich sollte ihn wirklich anrufen."

Diese Isabella war die verwirrenste Kreatur, die ich je getroffen hatte, aber das machte sie nur noch liebenswerter für mich. „Der Grund, weshalb du Edward nicht anrufen oder sehen kannst, ist, dass du eine Gefahr für ihn darstellst. Ich bin mir sicher, du würdest ihn nicht verletzten wollen. Also wäre es das beste, wenn du ihn vergisst", sagte ich ihr. Ich wollte im Grunde nicht, dass sie ihn wegen seiner Sicherheit vergas, sondern dass sie ihn vergas, damit sie eines Tages meinen Namen mit der selben Liebe darin aussprach, wie den seinen.

"Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen wegen seiner Sicherheit, wegen Annas vielleicht, aber ich denke er wird froh darüber sein, dass du ihr nicht erlaubt hast, mich zu töten", sagte sie lachend. „Weißt du, Edward ist auch ein Vampir." Das schockte mich so sehr, dass ich beinahe vom Bett fiel. Ihr Edward war ein Vampir - wie war das möglich?

"Ich glaube, du verstehst das nicht Bella, wir sind richtige Vampire, nicht solche, wie einige Menschen vorgeben zu sein."

"Nein, ich weiß. Du bist ein richtiger Vampir, er ist ein richtiger Vampir und ich bin jetzt vermutlich auch einer. Nun, wir müssen uns keine Sorgen mehr wegen der Volturi machen, oder wegen dem Vertrag mit dem Werwölfen , weil deine Schwester mich verwandelt hat und nicht Edward und du kannst mich Bella nennen", sagte sie in einem Rutsch.

"Isa-, ich meine Bella, du weißt über die Volturi Bescheid?", fragte ich ungläubig.

"Wir hatten vor einiger Zeit einen ziemlich unheimlichen kleinen Zwischenfall mit ihnen. Edward hat versucht sich zu töten, weil er dachte, ich sei tot, aber ich hielt ihn davon ab. Aber inzwischen hatten Felix und die anderen Wachen uns geschnappt und wir mussten einen Vertrag mit Aro abschließen: entweder Edward würde mich verwandeln, oder ich müsste den Volturi beitreten." Während sie mir das erzählt hatte, hatte sie die ganze Zeit auf ihre Hand geschaut. Ich wusste, dass das Thema unangenehm für sie war. Ich wusste auch, dass dieser Edward wirklich ein Vampir war und es gab keinen Grund, weshalb sie nicht zu ihm zurück sollte. Alle meine Hoffnungen, nicht mehr allein zu sein, brachen in sich zusammen.

"Hör mal, warum bleibst du nicht hier und ruhst dich aus? Ich hole das Telefon für dich, damit du Edward anrufen kannst", sagte ich. Ich wollte nur einen Moment für mich sein.

Ich lief aus meinem Zimmer ins Wohnzimmer, wo Anna mit laufendem Fernseher saß. Sie drehte sich um, als ich hereinkam. „Gut?", war alles was sie sagte.

"Nun, sie ist mit einem Vampir verlobt und war nicht sonderlich überrascht über das, was ich ihr erzählt habe", sagte ich einfach und setzte mich auf die Couch neben ihr. Ich konnte sie besorgten Blicke spüren, die sie mir zuwarf. „Also habe ich gesagt, dass ich ihr das Telefon bringen würde, damit sie ihn anrufen kann. Dann kann er kommen und sie holen", fügte ich hinzu. Der Gedanke daran, dass dieser Edward kommen und sie wegnehmen könnte, machte mich krank, obwohl ich versuchte es nicht zu zeigen.

"Sie muss ihn nicht anrufen", sagte Anna mit ihrer sanften Stimme, die jedem außer mir ihre hinterhältige Natur verbarg.

"Was sagst du da, Anna, dass wir sie gegen ihren Willen hier behalten sollen?" Mir hatte diesen Gedanken wirklich nie gefallen.

"Du weißt, wovon ich rede, Will. Ich habe dein Gesicht gesehen, als du mich davon abgehalten hast, sie umzubringen. Wenn ich mir nicht gedacht hätte, dass du dich auf den ersten Blick in sie verliebt hast, hätte ich niemals aufgehört. Ich habe für dich aufgehört. Ich wusste, du warst einsam, weil ich es auch war. Ich würde alles tun, um mit dieser Einsamkeit abzuschließen und ich werde alles dafür tun, dass sie auch für dich ein Ende hat", sagte sie mit aufrichtiger, aber immer noch durchtriebener Stimme. Ich wusste, was sie tun wollte, und dass das leicht getan werden konnte, aber ich wollte es Bella nicht antun. Ich wollte nur, dass sie glücklich war, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie bei jemand anderem war.

"Nein, Anna, ich werde ihr das nicht antun", sagte ich lauter als eigentlich beabsichtig.

"William Black, ich kann da jetzt hochgehen und ihr Erinnerungen geben, in denen sie dich liebt, aber du weißt, dass ich sie damit fürchterlich verwirren würde. Aber wenn du nun ihre Erinnerungen ausradierst und ich gebe ihr diese anderen Erinnerungen, wird alles gut. Einige Dinge werden vielleicht an einigen Stelle etwas verschwommen sein, aber du wirst damit klar kommen. Tut mir leid, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du sie gehen lässt und dann den Rest der Ewigkeittraurig bist."

Ich konnte sehen, dass sie es Ernst meinte, und ich wusste, wenn Anna sich erstmal für etwas entschiedenhatte, konnte nichts und niemand sie mehr davon abhalten. Ich wusste, sie sorgte sich nur um mich, aber ich mochte die Wahl nicht, vor die sie mich stellte. Die eine Möglichkeit war, Bellas Hirn völlig zu verrüttelnmit nicht zusammenhängenden Erinnerungen anzufüllen und die andere war, sie dazu zu bringen, alles aus ihrer Vergangenheit zu vergessen. Und von dieser Vergangenheit konnte ich ihr dann erzählen, dass sie glücklich gewesen war. „Schön, ich bin damit einverstanden, aber ich werde nur ihre Erinnerungen löschen. Du gibst ihr keine Erinnerungen. Wenn sie mich liebt, wird sie das von alleine tun. Ich will sie nicht dazu zwingen, mich zu lieben. Dazu weigere ich mich."

Ich drehte mich um und lief in mein Zimmer, wo Bella darauf wartete, dass ich ihr das Telefon brachte, damit sie ihren Geliebten anrufen konnte und das Leben zurückbekam, in dem sie glücklich gewesen war.

"Hi", sagte sie zögerlich, als ich zurück ins Zimmer kam. Sie sah auf meine leere Hand und ein ängstlicher Ausdruck huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Wo ist das Telefon?"

"Bella, es tut mir so leid. Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich das nur tue, weil ich glaube, das ist die beste Möglichkeit. Ich verspreche dir, dich glücklich zu machen." Ich griff nach ihrer Hand, aber sie sprang von mir weg und wäre beinahe auf den Boden gefallen, bevor ich sie fangen konnte. Sie versuchte erst, sich aus meinem Griff zu kämpfen, aber sie wurde schlaff in meinen Armen, als ich in ihre Augen sah und ihre Gedanken abtastete.

Ich konnte ihre Erinnerungen fühlen, als ich sie ihr nahm. Ich konnte sie nicht sehen, ich konnte sie niemals sehen. So funktionierte das nicht. Ich konnte sie nur fühlen, spüren, was sie jemandem bedeuteten. Es hatte Jahre gedauert, um meine Fähigkeit zu perfektionieren, zu wissen, was eine Erinnerung war, ohne sie zu sehen. Ich begriff nun durch Fühlen, was es war, aber bei Bella war ich nicht pingelig; ich nahm einfach alles. Ich blockte ihre Gefühle eine Zeit lang ab. Ich wollte nicht wissen, was ich ihr da gerade nahm. Ich beraubte sie aller ihrer Erinnerungen und legte sie zurück auf das Bett, wartete darauf, dass sie von der Betäubung loskam, in der sie gefangen war.

**----**

"William", rief Lizzys Stimme und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Will, hier ist jemand, der sagt, er wüsste, wer ich bin. Ihr Name ist Alice und sie sagt, sie wüsste alles über meine Vergangenheit", sagte Lizzy aufgeregt. Sie griff meine Hand und zog mich ins Wohnzimmer, wo ein kleiner Vampir stand, der an eine Elfe erinnerte.

"Hallo, mein Name ist Alice Cullen", sagte sie. Sie hatte eine singende Stimme, aber ich spürte, dass sie wusste, was ich getan hatte und ich konnte die Distanz in ihrer Singstimme hören.

"Hallo, mein Name ist William Black", antwortete ich kühl, was Lizzy dazu brachte, mich fragend anzusehen. Ich lächelte Lizzy an und drehte mich zurück zu Anna. „Also Lizzy sagt, du wüsstest alles über ihre Vergangenheit."

"Ihr Name ist Bella Swan und…"

"Woher wissen wir, dass du die Wahrheit sagst und nicht einen Streich spielst, um Lizzy zu verletzten", unterbrach Anna sie. Anna überraschte mich; sie sagte niemals solche Dinge.

"Wie bitte?", sagte Alice. Ihre Singstimme wurde flach, aber sie hatte immer noch ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht gepflastert.

"Lass mich bitte schnell mit meiner Schwester sprechen", sagte ich zu Alice, während ich Anna am Arm packte und sie in die Küche lenkte. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du hier tust? Du weißt genau, wer das ist" Sie wusste es tatsächlich. Wir hatten Lizzys Vergangenheit erforscht und alles über Edward und seine Familie herausgefunden. Ich wusste, dass Edward Gedanken lesen konnte und dass Alice, die im Wohnzimmer stand, Visionen hatte. Sie musste Lizzy gesehen haben und runter nach Portland gekommen sein, um sie zurückzuholen.

"William, sag mir eine Zeit vor diesen paar Monaten, in der du so glücklich warst", sagte Anna sanft. Sie hatte recht, ich war niemals so glücklich gewesen. Lizzy und ich kamen uns langsam näher. Als ich letzte Nacht einen Film angeschaut hatte, war sie in mein Zimmer gekommen, auf mein Bett geklettert und hatte sie an misch gekuschelt. Ich hatte sie geküsst und sie war nicht zurückgewichen. Ich wusste, es würde lange dauern, bevor sie mich wirklich liebte, aber wir hatten die gesamte Ewigkeit Zeit. „William, du hast die Menschen für sie aufgegeben, sag mir bitte nicht, dass du sie gehen lassen wirst."

Ich konnte hören, wie Alice im anderen Raum Lizzy über Edward erzählte. Ich konnte sie nicht verlieren, ich konnte ohne sie nicht weiter existieren. „Was sollen wir tun?", fragte ich Anna.

"Nimm Lizzys Erinnerungen von diesem Abend. Ich lass sie denken, dass sie einfach nur einen Film mit dir angeschaut hat. Dann nimm Alice' Erinnerungen von sämtlichen Visionen, die sie von Lizzy hatte und die Erinnerung an heute Nacht. Ich werde sie dazu bringen zu denken, sie wäre einkaufen gegangen. Ich werde versuchen sie davon zu überzeugen, keine Zukunftsvisionen von Lizzy zu beachten, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das funktioniert. Ich werde es probieren. Dann ziehen wir nach London."


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo alle zusammen.

Danke für alle reviews, die ihr wieder so fleißig getippt habt. Ich war auch fleißig - jaaa, ich bin stolz ;-)

Eigentlich kann man zum nächsten Kapitel net so dermaßen viel sagen, es erklärt sich von selbst. Also bin ich mal ruhig und sag nur noch kurz meiner Betaleserin Vampyre vielen Dank.

Das war's dann auch schon. Es folgt ein kurzes Kapitelchen:

**--------------**

**EPOV**

Ich saß auf der Terrassenschaukel und wartete auf Bella. William und sie waren jetzt seit über zwei Stunden weg und ich machte mir mit jeder Minute mehr Sorgen. Ich wäre beinahe schon in den Wald gerannt, um nach ihr zu suchen, aber Carlisle hatte mich davon abgehalten und gemeint, ich sollte ihnen Zeit geben. Wie viel Zeit, fragte ich mich. Was, wenn William Zeit für immer wollte?

Ich konnte die Gedanken beider Familien im Haus hören. Alice, Esme und Emmet waren aufgeregt darüber, jemand neues kennenzulernen. Carlisle sprach mit Collin, Rosalie versuchte auf alles gelangweilt zu reagieren, was um sie herum passierte und der arme Adam steckte in einer Unterhaltung mit Sidney, die über irgendwas laberte, das ich nicht verstand** - **und Adams Gedanken nach verstand er es ebenfalls nicht.

Ich blockte ihre Gedanken ab und konzentrierte mich darauf, zu versuchen William zu hören, oder wenigstens Anna. Anna schien nahe bei ihrem Bruder zu sein und ich war mich sicher, sie wusste, wo er Bella hingebracht hatte.

"Vielleicht sollten wir nach ihnen suchen", sagte Adam, als er aus der Haustür nach draußen kam und sich neben mich setzte. „Ich habe etwa eine Million Mal versucht Wills, Bellas und sogar Annas Handy anzurufen und aber ich konnte keinen von ihnen erreichen."

"Adam, sollte ich mir Sorgen machen?", fragte ich langsam, beinahe hatte ich Angst vor seiner Antwort.

"Hör zu, Bella ist meine beste Freundin und wir stehen uns ziemlich nahe. Ich habe Jahre mit ihnen zusammengelebt, also denke ich, ich kenne Will ziemlich gut, aber die Art, wie er heute reagiert hat, beschäftigt mich", sagte er mir ehrlich.

"Was meinst du damit?" Seine Worte machten mich nervös und es benötigte meine gesamte Willensstärke nicht in den Wald zu rennen, um nach ihnen zu suchen.

"Ich habe William schon gekannt, bevor er Bella gefunden hat. Er war immer damit zufrieden, allein zu sein. Er hatte Anna als beste Freundin, also war er glücklich, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Anna glücklich war. William hing bei allem, was er tat, von Anna ab, jede Entscheidung die er traf, machte er wegen Anna. Ich denke, sie hatte die Schnauze voll davon. Dass sie heute alleine Jagen gegangen ist, ist nichts Ungewöhnliches. Sie mag es, wenn wir um sie herum sind, sie liebt Will und möchte, dass er glücklich ist, aber sie ist auch gerne allein, und es gefällt ihr wenn niemand an ihr hängt. Ich habe Anna kurz nachdem ich bei ihnen eingezogen bin schon gemocht, aber es hat acht Jahre gedauert, bis sie diesen Wunsch nach Unabhängigkeit überwunden hat und wir angefangen haben, miteinander auszugehen."

"Das scheint nicht auf den William zu passen, den ich getroffen habe", stellte ich fest. „Außerdem - was hat das mit Bella zu tun?", fragte ich, verblüfft über die Beschreibung des Williams, den ich ganz offensichtlich nicht gesehen hatte. Dieser William war nämlich unabhängig und selbstbewusst, jemand, der sich selbst um sich kümmerte.

"Das ist es nämlich", setzte Adam fort. „Als ich Will Jahre später traf, nachdem Bella dazugekommen war, war er völlig anders. Er war selbstsicher. Er hing nicht mehr an Anna, weil Bella jetzt an ihm hing, und das ist das, was ihn am glücklichsten macht. Ich habe ihn nie vorher so zufrieden gesehen." Adam machte ein Pause und starrte ins Nichts. Ich dachte schon, er hätte aufgehört zu sprechen, als er wieder anfing. „Er hatte immer Angst davor, Anna zu verlieren, so dass er völlig auf sich allein gestellt wäre, aber bei Bella ist das anders. Bella hängt von ihm ab, weil er das einzige ist, was sie kennt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sie aufrichtig liebt, aber schau dich an, sie ist erst seit ein paar Stunden weg und du stehst am Rande eines Zusammenbruchs. Bella erzählt ihm, dass sie ihn verlässt, um bei dir zu sein und er soll "in Ordnung" sagen? Da stimmt was nicht. Er hatte niemals Angst sie zu verlieren und jetzt passiert es und für ihn ist das in Ordnung? Es ist beinahe als wüsste er, dass er sie nicht verliert."

Ich sah zu Adam und dachte darüber nach, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er hatte recht. Ein Mann, der Angst davor hatte, alleine zu sein, würde nicht damit einverstanden sein, das Einzige, das ihm Kontrolle über sein Leben gab, zu verlieren. Etwas Schreckliches war passiert, ich wusste es. Bella war jetzt zu viele Stunden weg. Sie würde mir das nicht antun. Sie wusste, ich würde mir Sorgen um sie machen; sie würde nicht so lange weg bleiben, wenn sie eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte.

Ich stand auf, um in den Wald zu rennen, aber jemand packte meinen Arm. Ich drehte mich um und sah Alice mit verwirrtem Blick. Ich sah sofort in ihren Geist.

_William stand in einem unmöbilierten__ modern aussehenden Haus. Anna kam aus einem anderen Zimmer hereingelaufen._

„_Ich frage mich, wie lange wir hier bleiben können", fragte Anna William._

„_London ist groß, mach dir keine Sorgen."_

„_Lustig, dich sagen zu hören, ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen", antwortete sie und lief aus dem Zimmer. _

„_Lizzy, Schatz, wie gefällt dir das Haus?", rief William in ein anderes Zimmer. _

Ich fiel auf die Veranda. Ich konnte das nicht verstehen. Wenn Bella nicht bei mir sein wollte, hätte sie es mir sagen können. Ich hätte sie nicht dazu gezwungen bei mir zu sein, wenn sie mit Will glücklicher war. Er hatte sie Lizzy genannt, nicht Bella; obwohl sie sich an sich selbst als Bella erinnern konnte, wollte sie immer noch Lizzy sein.

"Edward, Edward!" Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass Alice mich schüttelte und meinen Namen rief. Sie seufzte erleichtert und hörte auf mich zu schütteln, als ich sie ansah. „Ich bin sicher, es geht ihr gut. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sie verletzten würde. Er muss nur einfach eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, sie zu überzeugen, mit ihm zu gehen."

Jetzt erst verstand ich, dass Alice dachte, William hätte Bella gezwungen mit ihm zu gehen. Warum hatte ich nicht daran gedacht? Hatte ich immer nochAngst davor, Bella würde bemerken, dass sie besser ohne mich dran war und mich verlassen? Ja, räumte ich ein, ich war immer noch so ängstlich. Aber sie hatte niemals in ihrer Liebe für mich gezaudert. Sogar, als sie sich nicht an mich erinnern konnte, liebte sie mich noch. Sie hatte sich regelrecht mit Dingen umgeben, die uns miteinander verbanden. Ich wusste, sie würde mich niemals freiwillig verlassen. Ich musste sie finden, damit ich William und seiner Schwester jedes einzelne Glied ausreißen konnte - für was auch immer sie ihr angetan hatten.

„Was hast du gesehen, Alice?", fragte Carlisle sie, als er auf die Veranda kam.

"Ich habe Anna und William reden sehen. Sie sind in London in einem modernen Haus und Bella ist bei ihnen. Sie nennen sie Lizzy", sagte Alice. Zweifellos hatten sich alle beeilt nach draußen zu kommen, als sie unsere Unterhaltung gehört hatten, um zu sehen, was los war.

"Ich wusste, William würde sie nicht gehen lassen", flüsterte Collin in Sidneys Ohr.

"Was weißt du, Collin?", knurrte ich ihn an.

"Ich weiß nichts, Edward", entgegnete er stolz. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass William sie nicht so einfach gehen lassen würde." Ich hörte seine Gedanken ab, aber es gab nichts, das mir hätte sagen können, was mit meiner Bella passiert war. Er sagte die Wahrheit, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte. Er wusste nicht, wie William es geschafft hatte, Bella mitzunehmen.

"Auf was warten wir noch? Wir sollten ein Flugzeug nach London nehmen, anstatt hier einfach nur herumzusitzen", meckerte Rosalie.

"Sie hat ausnahmsweise einmal recht", sagte ich und brachte Emmet so dazu, mich anzuknurren.

"Streitet jetzt nicht", sagte Esme und sah zwischen mir und Emmett tadelnd hin und her.

Adam schlug sein Telefon zu und sah uns an. „Ich hatte Glück. Ich habe ein Flugzeug gefunden, das noch zehn freie Plätze hat. Wir nehmen den Flug von Seattle aus in einer Stunde, der bringt uns nach Minneapolis und von dort bekommen wir einen Flug nach London."

"Sidney und ich werden nicht mit euch gehen", sagte Collin, packte seine Frau an der Taille und zog sie zu sich.

"Von was redest du da, Collin? William ist dein bester Freund und ich weiß, dass du Bella als Schwester siehst. Warum um alles in der Welt solltest du nicht mitkommen?", fragte Adam verärgert.

"Aus dem gleichen Grund, den du gerade genannt hast", sagte Collin und sah Adam kurz an. „William ist mein bester Freund und ich sehe Lizzy als meine Schwester an und deshalb denke ich, sie sollten zusammen sein. Ich werde nicht dabei helfen, sie auseinander zu reißen."

"Meine Güte, _Collin_", sagte Adam wütend und drehte sich, um zum Auto zu laufen.

"Lasst uns gehen", sagte Alice und zog mich mit sich zu ihrem Auto.

Im Auto angekommen, rasten wir auf unserer gewöhnlichen Art und Weise zum Flughafen. Wir ignorierten die verdatterten Sicherheitsbeamten, die sich darüber wunderten, dass wir kein Gepäck hatten, stiegen ins Flugzeug und hoben ab. Wenn ich jedoch gedacht hatte, der Flug nach Minneapolis wäre unerträglich lang, so war der Flug nach London endlos.

"Wohin jetzt", fragte ich Stunden später, als wir aus dem Flughafen von London traten.

"Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Alice kleinlaut. „Gib mir einen Moment Zeit und ich versuche etwas zu sehen."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen", warf Adam ein. „Bella wollte hier in London immer in einer bestimmten Gegend wohnen, und Will hat ihr versprochen, dass sie immer da leben würden. Ich kann euch den Weg zeigen." Er machte eine Pause. „Nun, das da ist doch niedliches Auto, lasst uns das nehmen", sagte Adam enthusiastisch und zeigte auf einen glänzend schwarzen Hummer.


	13. Chapter 13

Hallo ihr da draußen!

Vielen Dank an alle, die wieder so fleißig reviewt haben. Ihr seid toll! Tut mir echt leid, dass ich es dieses Mal nicht geschafft hab, einzeln zu antworten. Hatte eine ziemlich stressige Woche - viele Arbeiten. Lasst und Physik killen, dann klappt das auch wieder.  
Und Dankeschön an meine Betaleserin Vampyre, die es wieder geschafft hat, dieses Kapitel halbwegs lesbar zu machen. DANKE!!! Und: Schäm dich! Du kleiner Spoiler du, wer hat dir das eigentlich beigebracht?  
Und jetzt heul, muss ich mich leider von den paar wenigen verabschieden, die sich langsam überlegt haben, ob sie Will vielleicht doch, eventuell mögen. Die Autorin hat eiskalt über das Kapitel geschrieben, dass sie es einfach nicht schafft, Will zu einer netten Person zu machen. Und das nächste Kapitel ist ein ziemlicher Schlag ins Gesicht. Aber am Ende müsste ihr doch zugeben, dass er ganz schön klug – und kreativ – ist. Ich mag ihn immer noch!

**BPOV**

Ich sah mich in dem leeren Raum um. Das Haus war sehr modern. Ich mochte es, aber ich musste zugeben, dass es nicht nach einem Zuhause aussah. Es wirkte eher wie ein Ort, zu den man nach einem Tag voller Arbeit zurückkehrte. Es war eines jener sterilen Häuser, die sich eher wie ein Krankenhaus als wie ein Heim anfühlten. Ich dachte, dass man daran etwas ändern müsste. Das Haus war lange auf dem Markt gewesen, also hatten die Vorbesitzer sofort die Papiere unterschrieben und uns einziehen lassen, als William ihnen angeboten hatte, bar zu zahlen.  
Ich sah aus einem der großen Erkerfenster und betrachtete den Rest unserer Nachbarschaft. Man sah den riesigen Häusern und den Oberklasseautos in den Einfahrten an, dass uns niemand nerven würde. Genau, wie ich es mochte. Dieser Typ Mensch steckte zu sehr in seinen eigenen Problemen fest, als dass er auch noch Ärger mit den neuen Nachbarn anzetteln wollte. Und falls sie es doch taten, dann um nur der Gerüchte willen. Nun, ich konnte ihnen eine Menge Stoff für Gerüchte geben. Ich würde die reiche, junge Frau eines mächtigen Börsenmaklers sein, die mit niemandem sprach.

"An was denkst du, Liebes?", fragte Wills leise Stimme hinter mir.  
"Oh, nichts, nur, wie unsere neuen Nachbarn wohl auf uns reagieren werden und dass wir das Haus wirklich dringend einrichten müssen", antwortete ich und drehte mich zu ihm um.  
"Warum gehst du nicht einkaufen?"  
"Nein, ich denke, ich überlasse das Einkaufen Anna."  
"Immer noch meine eigensinnige Lizzy, hasst immer noch Einkaufen. Einige Dinge werden sich nie ändern", flüsterte er beinahe unhörbar und es war nur Glück, dass ich es alles hörte.  
"Was soll das heißen?"  
"Nichts, Schatz, gar nichts", murmelte er in mein Ohr, bevor er sich zu mir hinunterbeugte, meine Wange küsste und sich langsam einen Weg zu meinem Mund erarbeitete. Er hatte gerade erst angefangen mich zu küssen, als sein Handy wieder anfing zu klingeln.  
Ich knurrte enttäuscht und wich vor ihm zurück. „Kannst du nicht einfach abnehmen? Sie werden nicht aufhören anzurufen, bis du antwortest. Vielleicht lassen sie uns in Frieden, wenn du einfach mit ihnen redest. Vielleicht können wir uns mit ihnen irgendwie einigen."  
Wills und Annas Telefon hatten den ganzen Tag über immer wieder geklingelt und sie warennichtrangegangen Mein Handy hatte einmal geklingelt, bevor William es genommen und zerbrochen hatte. Ich war zuerst wütend gewesen, aber er hatte mir erklärt, dass die Volturi nach uns suchten und wir uns versteckten. Er hatte es mir nicht vor der Hochzeit erzählen wollen, aber er wusste, dass er es jetzt tun musste. Ich fragte ihn, warum sie hinter uns her seien, aber er wollte nicht näher darauf eingehen. Dennoch sagte er mir, dass falls irgendwelche fremden Vampire auftauchten, ich so schnell wie möglich verschwinden und nicht glauben solle, was sie sagten. Sie würden versuchen uns zu täuschen, uns auseinanderzubringen.  
Ich machte mir Sorgen über die Sorte von Problemen, in die William da hineingeraten war und warum Vampire namens Adam und Collin dauernd anriefen, aber er sagte, er hätte alles unter Kontrolle.  
"Lizzy, wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen? Solange wir sie ignorieren, können sie uns nicht finden."  
Ich seufzte und er verließ den Raum. Ich liebte ihn, wir hatten gerade erst geheiratet.  
Die Hochzeit war wundervoll gewesen. Sie hatte im Hinterland von New York stattgefunden, nur wir beide und ein Priester waren anwesend gewesen. Nicht mal mehr Anna war dabei gewesen. Dann hatten wir lange, wunderschöne Flitterwochen in Seattle verbracht. Wir hatten uns dazu entschlossen, dorthin zu gehen, weil Will mich da gefunden hatte. Wir waren gerade im Wald jagen gewesen, als Anna angerufen hatte und Will über die Volturi informiert hatte. Anna war gerade nach Seattle geflogen um uns abzuholen, dann hatten wir den nächsten Flug nach London genommen.

Ich konnte Williams Handy schon wieder aus dem anderen Zimmer klingeln hören. „Kannst du es nicht einfach abschalten, wenn du sowieso nicht abnehmen willst?", rief ich ins nächste Zimmer. William antwortete mir nicht und das Handy klingelte weiter. Ich suchte im Haus nach dem Zimmer, in dem es war. Gerade als ich das Telefon, das auf dem Küchentisch lag, gefunden hatte, hörte es auf zu klingeln. Ich drückte den Rückrufknopf und dem zurückzurufen, der, wer auch immer es war, angerufen hatte. Das Telefon klingelte nur einmal, bevor eine tiefe, silberhelle Stimme antwortete.  
"William, es ist auch verdammt noch mal Zeit, dass du abnimmst!"  
"Wer ist da?", fragte ich die mysteriöse Stimme.  
"Hier ist Collin. Lizzy, bist du's? Lizzy, hol Will ans Telefon!" Die Stimme hörte sich plötzlich wage bekannt an, aber ich konnte sie nicht zuordnen.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass Will gerade mit dir reden will, eigentlich wollte er nie mit einem von euch sprechen, also lass uns einfach in Ruhe", ich hasste es, dass sich sogar für mich meine Stimme schwach anhörte, aber ich sprach mit jemandem, der für die Volturi arbeitete.  
"Lizzy, von was redest du? Hol einfach Will an das verdammt Telefon!" Er hörte sich beunruhigt an und das beruhigte mich wiederum ein bisschen; es gab mir etwas mehr Kontrolle über die Situation.  
"Hör zu, Collin, ich weiß nicht, was William getan hat, das euch alle so wütend macht, aber ich bin sicher, er meinte es nicht so, also lasst uns einfach in Frieden."  
"Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich nicht auf Will wütend bin, Lizzy. Ich bin froh, dass ihr beide davongelaufenseid. Ich wusste, dass Edward und du nicht richtig zusammen wart und dass du es bemerken würdest. Aber hör zu, Edward akzeptiert nicht, dass du nicht mit ihm zusammen sein willst. Er und seine ganze Familie kommen zusammen mit diesem Verräter Adam zu euch, um dich zu holen, und ich glaube, dass sie vorhaben William und vielleicht sogar Anna zu verletzen. Du..."  
"Was tust du da, Lizzy?", fauchte Anna mit dieser leisen listigen Stimme, von der ich gelernt hatte, dass sie sie immer dann benutzte, wenn sie verärgert war. Sie riss das Telefon aus meiner Hand und ließ es zuschnappen. „Ich dachte, Will hätte dir gesagt, du sollst nicht ans Telefon gehen? Willst du uns umbringen?"  
"Schrei sie nicht an, Anna", kam Wills tiefe, beruhigende Stimme vom Eingang.  
"Sie hat mit jemandem am Telefon gesprochen, William."  
"Anna, lässt du uns bitte allein, ich würde gerne mit meiner Frau unter vier Augen sprechen." Wills Gesicht sah drohend aus, als er zu Anna blickte, aber ich sah sein flüchtiges Lächeln, als er mich seine Frau nannte.  
"Ich sehe schon kommen, wie das werden wird. Du wirst sie immer verteidigen, egal was passiert. Selbst wenn sie uns umbringt. Vielleicht hätte ich dir nicht helfen sollen, dich nicht zu deinem Glück zwingen sollen_"_, schnappte Anna. Ich war über ihre Reaktion überrascht. Das war eine Seite an Anna, die ich nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie und Will hatten noch nie gestritten.  
„Lizzy, Baby, wer war am Telefon?", fragte William mich und ignorierte sie.  
"Er sagte, sein Name sei Collin. Er hat sich angehört, als wollte er uns helfen", sagte ich ihm, als er seine Arme um meine Taille legte und mich näher an sich zog.  
"Was hat er gesagt, dass du denkst, er will uns helfen?"  
"Er sagte, er sei nicht wütend auf dich. Er war eigentlich glücklich darüber, dass du und ich zusammen abgehauen sind. Er sagte, jemand namens Edward wäre nicht gut für mich. Will, sind wir wegen mir inSchwierigkeiten? Wer ist Edward?" Ich zitterte. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass die Volturi Will wegen mir verletzten.  
Will zog mich näher zu sich und steckte meinen Kopf unter sein Kinn. Er summte beruhigend, während er mich festhielt, bis ich mich beruhigt hatte.  
"Lizzy, du weißt, dass ich dich wirklich liebe?", fragte Will mich und lockerte seinen Griff.  
„Natürlich Will, ich liebe dich auch." Warum fragte er mich das? Natürlich wusste ich, dass er mich liebte. Wir hatten schließlich gerade erst geheiratet.  
"Du weißt, dass ich alles tun würde, wovon ich denke, dass es dich glücklich macht. Alles, was ich getan habe, seit wir uns getroffen haben, war, um uns beide zusammen glücklich zu machen." Er hörte sich so verlassen an, als wollte er mich dazu bringen, etwas Wichtiges zu verstehen. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Idee, was das sein könnte.  
„Will, sie mich an." Ich lockerte seinen Griff um mich und umfasste sein Gesicht. Ich zog es hinunter, so dass unsere Augen auf der gleichen Höhe waren. „Ich liebe dich, wir haben jetzt geheiratet. Das macht uns zu einem Team, aber als Teammitglieder müssen wir ebenbürtig sein. Also musst du mir alles sagen. Auch wenn du versucht mich zu schützen, kannst du nicht einfach Dinge für dich behalten. Und jetzt sag mir, wer Edward ist und was er von mir will."  
Will zog sich von mir zurück, aber der Augenkontakt brach nicht ab. „Du hast recht, ich muss dir alles sagen." Er griff mich an der Taille, setzte mich auf die Tischplatter, ließ aber seine Hände auf meiner Taille ruhen.  
"Als ich dich zum ersten Mal getroffen habe, war ein Vampir in dich verliebt. Du warst ein Mensch, als du ihn getroffen hast. Sein Name war Edward. Erst sagte er dir nicht, was er war, aber mit der Zeit hast es du herausgefunden.  
Er war von dir besessen. Er hat dich furchtbar behandelt, hat dein Herzunzählige Malegebrochen und dir immer das Gefühl gegeben, du wärst nicht gut genug für ihn. Er behandelte dich wie ein Kind und ließ dich nie allein. Er sagte dir, mit wem und mit wem du nicht befreundet sein dürftest. Du warst völlig fertig und eines Nachts hattest du die perfekte Gelegenheit, ihm zu entkommen. Du bist nach Seattle gerannt, aber er konnte deinem Geruch folgen. Als er dich gefunden hatte, und du ihm erzählt hast, dass du ihn verlassen willst, hat er dich entsetzlich zusammengeschlagen. Anna und ich waren jagen, als wir dich nach Hilfe schreien hörten. Ich habe ihn von dir weg gezerrte, aber bei dem vielen Blut konnte Anna nicht widerstehen. Sie biss dich. Ich konnte sie stoppen, bevor sie dich umbrachte, aber als ich mich umdrehte, um Edward fertig zu machen, war er verschwunden. Es tut mir so leid, Lizzy. Ich hätte dir die Wahrheit schon vor langer Zeit sagen sollen, aber als du aufgewacht bist und dich an nichts erinnern konntest, dachte ich einfach, du wärst glücklicher, wenn du nicht wüsstest, was dieses furchtbare Monster dir angetan hat."  
Ich zitterte wieder wegen der Geschichte, die Will mir da gerade erzählt hatte. Ich hatte von Vampiren gehört, die Menschen wie Haustiere hielten, und ich war völlig entsetzt, als ich herausfand, dass ich selbst so eines gewesen war. Zum ersten Mal war ich glücklich, dass ich mich nicht an meine Vergangenheit erinnern konnte. Aber eines verwirrte mich immer noch. „Was hast das mit den Volturi zu tun?"  
"Nachdem ich dich ihm weggenommen habe, kam seine Schwester bei uns vorbei. Ihr Name ist Alice. Sie sagte mir, sie würde dich zu Edward zurückbringen. Als ich nein sagte, wurde sie ernsthaft wütend. Sie sagte mir, dass sie und ihre Familie für die Volturi arbeiteten und dass ich, wenn ich mich weigerte, dich zurück zu Edward zu bringen, mich gegen die Volturi auflehnte. Aber das war mir egal. Ich liebe dich und ich würde lieber sterben, als dich zu diesem Monster zurückzubringen. Also schloss ich einen Vertrag mit ihr. Sie würde dich eine Weile bei mir lassen, aber eines Tages würde Edward kommen und dich holen – und dann müsste ich dich zurückgeben. Ich dachte, es sei das beste, diesen Deal mit ihr zu machen. Ich wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit sie mir geben würden, um dich ihn Sicherheit zu bringen. Ich beschloss, dass wenn sie beschlossen, dass die Zeit umwar, ich einen Weg finden würde, dich zu verstecken und dich weiter zu schützen."  
Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn nachdrücklich auf die Lippen. Nach einigen Sekunden antwortete er leidenschaftlich, aber ich zog mich zurück. „Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast und all die Jahre beschützt. Ich habe Glück, dass du mich gefunden hast. Und wer ist nun dieser Collin, mit dem ich gesprochen habe? Wie passt er in das alles rein?"  
"Nachdem Alice vorbeigekommen war, wusste ich, dass ich gewarnt werden musste, wenn sie zurückkamen, um dich zu holen. Das war, als ich Collin und Adam getroffen habe. Collin und Adam waren Freunde der Cullens, aber sie waren es leid, die ganze Zeit herumgescheucht zu werden. Sie wussten von deiner Vergangenheit mit ihm und es machte sie krank, was er mit dir gemacht hatte. Sie waren damit einverstanden, Spione für mich zu sein. Als Anna herausfand, dass Edward nach dir suchte, hatte ich Angst, dass sich Collin und Adam gegen uns gewendet haben könnten, weil sie mich nicht gewarnt hatten Anscheinend lag ich falsch. Sie sind immer noch unsere Freunde."  
"Nein, sind sie nicht", sagte ich etwas schroffer, als geplant. „Ich glaube, Collin war ehrlich, als er sagte, er wäre nicht wütend und er dachte, wir sollten zusammen sein. Ich glaube, er ist immer noch dein Freund, aber er nannte Adam einen Verräter. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihm noch vertrauen können."  
"Typisch Adam", sagte Will spöttisch. „Es ist da eine Sache, die ich dir noch sagen sollte. Als Edward dich als Mensch kannte, war dein Name Bella, Isabella Marie Swan und du hast in Forks, Washington gewohnt. Und denk daran, dass sie dich manipulieren werden. Wenn sie uns finden, werden sie alles tun und sagen, um dich zurückzuholen."  
Ich lehnte mich zu ihm und legte meinen Kopf auf seine harte Brust. Seine Arme hieltenmich schützend nahe an sich gedrückt, er küsste mich auf den Kopf und streichelte sanft mein Haar. Ich fühlte mich so sicher bei ihm. Ich würde ihn nicht verlassen. Niemand konnte uns trennen; wir liebten einander zu sehr. Was immer uns passieren würde, ich würde ihn nicht verlassen. Edward und seine Familie konnten mir erzählen, was sie wollten, sie würden mich nicht austricksen. Es gabnichts, was sie sagen konnten, das mich an diesem Mann zweifeln lassen könnte, der mich so liebevoll hielt. Da hörte ich ein lautes Klopfen an der Haustür und bevor sowohl Will als auch ich auch nur antworten konnten, hörte ich, wie sie aus ihren Scharnieren gerissen wurde.  
„Wir haben Besuch!", schrie Anna.


	14. Chapter 14

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Erstmal Danke an alle, die reviewt haben!

Ich habe zu meinem ziemlichen Entsetzen festgestellt, dass das hier Kapitel vierzehn ist – das heißt, es folgen nur noch zwei. Meine Güte, das ging jetzt doch relativ schnell...

Dann möchte ich meiner Betaleserin Vampyre danken. Irgendwie bekommt sie es jedes Mal auf die Reihe, dass ich es immer schaffe, das Kapitel rechtzeitig zu posten – selbst wenn diverse Mails in den unendlichen Weiten des Internets verloren gehen...

Kapitel Nr. 14:

-----------------

**BPOV**

"Wir haben Besuch!", schrie Anna

"Lizzy, versteck dich", knurrte Will leise und bugsierte mich zum Nebenraum.

"William Black, ich werde dich nicht verlassen, nicht nachdem du die ganzen Jahre auf mich aufgepasst hast. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dich wegen mir töten", erwiderte ich. Ich würde nicht so einfach zulassen, dass diese Monster namens Cullens meine Liebe, meinen Retter, meinen Engel verletzten.Wenn dieser Verräter Adam bei ihnen war, würde ich ihm persönlich die Augen ausstechen dafür, dass er Will betrogen hatte. Will hatte ihm vertraut, ihn für einen Freund gehalten. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres, als von jemandem betrogen zu werden, dem man sein Leben anvertraut hatte, oder das Leben von jemandem, den man liebte.

"Lizzy, bitte sei nicht so stur. Ich bekomme das besser hin, wenn sie dich nicht sehen." Der letzte Teil klang gedämpft, weil er mich in den nächsten Raum gedrückt hatte und die Tür vor mir geschlossen hatte. Er würde mich nicht so leicht loswerden. Er hatte recht; ich war stur. Ich war es immer gewesen und ich würde es immer sein.

"Was hast du mir ihr gemacht, Will?", hörte ich eine fremde Stimme vom Hauseingang her rufen.

"Collin hat mich angerufen, Adam. Er hat mir gesagt, was du getan hast. Wie du uns in die Irre geleitet hast", schrie Will. Ich hatte William selten schreien hören. Er war immer so heiter. Er lachte und lächelte immer. Jeder liebte ihn für seine froheNatur. Er schrie nur, wenn er Angst hatte. Ich nahm das als schlechtes Zeichen für das, was kommen würde.

"Wo ist sie?", donnerte eine andere Stimme, „Ich weiß, dass sie hier ist, und ich schwöre, ich reiße dich in Stücke, wenn du mir nicht sagst, wo sie ist", sprach die Stimme weiter, die so einschüchternd klang. „Wenn du sie irgendwie verletzt hast, dann helfe dir Gott." Die Stimme wurde von einem gewaltigen Knall unterbrochen, das von einem Knurren gefolgt wurde, das von einem Löwen hätte kommen können, aber ich wusste, dass es von einem der Fremden im Haus stammte. Diese Vampire standen für Effektivität und wenn sie wirklich für die Volturi arbeiteten, gab es keine Möglichkeit für Will und Anna gegen sie zu kämpfen und dabei zu siegen. Die Volturi stellten nur Vampire mit besonderen Fähigkeiten ein und weder Anna noch Will hatten welche, die nützlich sein konnten, um sich selbst zu verteidigen.

Ich wusste eines: Ich musste etwas unternehmen. Ich konnte nicht zusammengekauert in diesem Raum bleiben. Ich musste diesen Edward dazu bringen zu verstehen, dass ich nicht bei ihm sein wollte. Ich weigerte mich zu akzeptieren, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte, als mit ihm zu gehen. Ich wäre glücklich mich zu opfern, um Will das Leben zu retten.

Ich huschte leise zur Tür, weil ich nicht wollte, dass jemand auf mich aufmerksam wurde, aber etwas blockierte den Ausgang. Ich drückte stärker und die Tür glitt leicht auf. Es gab wirklich nichts, was der Stärke eines Vampirs widerstehen konnte. Ich merkte schnell, was die Tür beim ersten Mal davon abgehalten hatte, sich zu bewegen. Will hatte den Kühlschrank vor die Tür geschoben, vermutlich um sie zu verstecken.

Ich schlich leise den Flur entlang und betete, dass ich dieses eine Mal nicht stolpern würde. Ich wollte die Cullens überraschen. Ich wollte Edward zeigen, dass ich kein hilfloser Mensch mehr war, den er herumscheuchen konnte.

Ich trat mit aller Anmut und Haltung, die ich aufbringen konnte, in den langen Flur. Ich musste die Situation unter Kontrolle bringen. Er und seine Familie würden nicht sehen, dass ich schwach war. Vielleicht würden sie uns endlich in Ruhe lassen, wenn sie sahen, dass ich wirklich nicht bei ihnen sein wollte, dass ich William liebte. Aber ganz sicher doch, spottete mein dummes Gewissen.

"Bella, dem Himmel sei dank, dir geht es gut", sagte ein Mann mit rostbraunem Haar, als ich um die Ecke kam. Seine Makellosigkeit nahm mir den Atem

**EPOV**

Ich konnte ihre Anwesenheit spüren, bevor ich sie sah.Ich riss meine schwarzen Augen von dem Teufel, der sich William nannte, los und sah zu meinen Engel Bella. „Bella, dem Himmel sei dank, dir geht es gut." Ich hörte, wie ihr Atem in ihrer Kehle stecken blieb. Ich wurde panisch, als ich den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesich sah. Sie sah mich genauso an, wie am ersten Tag in der Schule in Forks vor all den Jahren, aber der Ausdruck wurde schnell von einem Blick voller Angst und Hass ersetzt. Waren diese Gefühle an mich gerichtet? Hatte sie mich wirklich wegen William verlassen? Vielleicht hatte Will sie nicht gezwungen, mit ihm zu gehen. Alice hatte nicht recht gehabt; sie war aus eigenem Willen gegangen.

„Bella, was tust du hier?", hörte ich Adam sie fragen.

"Adam halt dich da raus." Annas beinahe schon kommandierende Stimme kam um die Ecke. Ich hatte sie sofort vergessen, nachdem ich William gesehen hatte.

"Verräter" Bella sah Adam verächtlich an. Es hörte sich so unglaublich unnatürlich an, sie in diesem Ton sprechen zu hören. „Du solltest eigentlich ein Freund sein, aber du hast sie direkt zu uns geführt." Sie wollte mich wirklich verlassen. Sie betrachtete Adam als ihren Freund, genauso wie als ihren Bruder, aber trotzdem sie hatte ihn gerade Verräter genannt; einen Verräter, weil er uns zu ihr geführt hatte.

"Lizzy, Süße, lass mich das regeln", sagte Will zu Bella und schritt vor sie. Ich spürte die Angst in seiner Stimme und seinen Gedanken. Ich verstand, weshalb er Angst hatte; es gab nur ihn und seine Schwester, um gegen uns zu kämpfen. Als ich die Tür aufgebrochen hatte, war ich ganz darauf konzentriert gewesen, meinen Engel zu retten und Will in kleine Stückchen zu reißen und dann die Freude daran ihn zu verbrennen zu genießen, aber nun wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich würde Bella nicht zwingen mit mir zu kommen, und ich würde Will nichts vorwerfen, wenn es ihre freie Entscheidung gewesen war.

"Nein Will, ich werde diese Monster nicht dich oder Anna wegen mir verletzten lassen. Wenn sie nicht akzeptiere, dass ich bei dir sein will, dass wir verheiratet und glücklich sind, dann gehe ich mit ihnen. Ich würde lieber die Ewigkeit mit ihnen aushalten und wissen, dass du lebst, als der Grund für deine Zerstörung zu sein." Sie hielt uns für Monster. Sie hasste mich ganz offensichtlich. Vielleicht hasste sie mich dafür, dass ich sie vor all diesen Jahren nicht beschützt hatte. Dafür, dass ich damals, in dieser verfluchten Allee nicht bei ihr gewesen war.

"Bella, von was redest du? Was meinst du mit 'verheiratet'? Du und Will, ihr seid nicht verheiratet", sagte Adam verwirrt. Adam hatte einen exzellenten Punkt angesprochen. Mein Hirn hatte aufgehört zuzuhören, als sie mich ein Monster genannt hatte und ich hatte den letzten Teil nicht registriert.

Wie konnten sie und Will verheiratet sein? Hatten sie in der kurzen Zeit geheiratet, in der wir getrennt gewesen waren? Ich suchte in Wills Gedanken nach Antworten, aber seine Gedanken waren seltsam leer, beinahe schon hohl. Ich bemerkte, dass er mich anstarrte, mit der Spur eines kleinen Lächelns, das um seine Lippen spielte.

"Will und ich sind verheiratet", sagte Bella und legte besonderes Betonung auf das _sind_, „Warum solltest du nicht wissen, dass wir es sind? Und mein Name ist Lizzy, nicht Bella. Ich bin nicht mehr Bella, seitdem Edward mich zerstört hat."

**BPOV**

"Ah Bella, ich denke, ich würde es wissen, wenn du und Will geheiratet hätten, weil ich dein bester Freund bin", sagte der Verräter. Er nannte mich seinen besten Freund. Das verwirrte mich. Ich hatte ihn nie zuvor in meinem Leben gesehen. Vielleicht sah er mich als einen Freund, weil er so viele Jahre damit verbracht hatte, Will zu helfen, mich zu schützen, bevor er zum Verräter wurde.

"Lizzy und ich haben vor ein paar Wochen in New York geheiratet. Nicht mal mehr Anna war da, also konntest du es ganz offensichtlich nicht wissen."

Ich bemerkte die verwirrten Blicke der Cullens und Adams. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich den Rest der Vampire, die in meinem Haus standen, wirklich ansah. Da war eine blonde Frau, die unglaublich schön war, sogar für einen Vampir. Neben ihr stand ein großer Vampir, der so aussah, als würde er sich so einfach überwältigen lassen, sollte das hier gewalttätig enden.Hinter ihnen stand eine Frau, die mich so liebevoll und beunruhigt ansah, dass ich nicht glauben konnte, dass sie gefährlich war. Vor ihr stand schützend ein Mann, von dem die Intelligenz regelrecht auszustrahlen schien. Zu meiner Rechten stand ein Mädchen mit kurzem, schwarzem Haar, das wie eine kleine Elfe aussah. Sie wirkte völlig verwirrt und erdolchte Will und Anna förmlich mit ihren Blicken. Neben ihr stand ein blonder Mann, er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und atmete tief. Es schien, als versuchte er sich zu entspannen. Es war seltsam, dass keiner von ihnen rote Augen hatte. Ich hatte gedacht, die Volturi seien keine Vegetarier, aber es waren schon seltsamere Dinge passiert.

Als ich zu dem Letztender Cullens kam, wusste ich sofort, dass es Edward sein musste. Sein Gesicht war voller Unentschlossenheit und ich stand stark in Versuchung, meine Hand nach ihm auszustrecken und sein wunderschönes, gequältes Gesicht zu berühren. Erinnere dich daran, was er dir angetan hat, Lizzy, bläute ich mir ein. Die Erinnerung daran, was Will gesagt hatte, was er mit mir getan hatte, zog mich zurück, brachte mich dazu, aufzuhören, mir Sorgen um das Monster zu machen, das mich als Menschen gequält hatte und nun vorhatte, meine Sicherheit und mein Glück als Vampir zu zerstören.

"Das ist lächerlich", sagte die Frau, die einer Elfe ähnelte. „Bella hätte es uns erzählt, wenn sie geheiratet hätte" Das verwirrte mich. Warum bei Gott hätte ich ihnen erzählen sollen, dass ich geheiratet hatte? Ich hatte sie vor heute nicht mal gekannt. Etwas stimmte hier überhaupt nicht.

„Alice, nicht", sagte Edward. Er klang niedergeschlagen.

"Von was redest du, Edward? Wage es nicht, so leicht aufzugeben. Bella war wirklich glücklich mit dir. Sie hat niemals etwas vorgegeben, das sie nicht gefühlt hat. Irgendwas ist passiert, also hör auf damit", schimpfte Alice Edward. War sie verrückt zu denken, ich wäre je glücklich mit ihm gewesen? War sie denn blind?

"Ich war niemals glücklich mit ihm", stieß ich hervor. Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt, das zu sagen, aber es schien auf einmal, als könnte ich nicht ruhig sein. „Du warst besessen von mir!", sagte ich und drehte das Gesicht zu Edward. Die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen brach mir beinahe das Herz, aber ich erinnerte mich daran, was Will mir gesagt hatte. „Du hast mein Herz unzählige Male gebrochen. Du hast mich wie ein Haustier behandelt. Ich war für dich nichts als ein Spielzeug, und als ich versuchte zu fliehen, hast du versucht mich zu töten. Ich kann niemals dankbar genug dafür sein, dass Will mich gerettet hat. Es ist mir gleich, ob du für die Volturi arbeitest oder nicht. Du kannst mich nehmen, wenn es dich glücklich macht, aber ich werde Will immer lieben."

Ich hatte eine Reaktion von Edward erwartet, aber nicht die, die ich bekam. Die Traurigkeit in seinem Gesicht verschwand als ich sprach und wurde von völliger Verwirrung und schließlich von tiefer Wut Will gegenüber ersetzt.

"Was für Lügen hast du ihr erzählt? Und wie hast du sie dazu gebracht, sie zu glauben?", knurrte Edward furchteinflößend und schritt auf Will zu. Er hielt nur an, weil ich instinktiv vor ihn getreten war.

William lachte nur sein natürliches Lachen und sah zu Anna, die nur nachlässig mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich könnte es dir eigentlich sagen, Himmel, ich könnte dir alles sagen und du würdest dich danach an kein einziges Wort erinnern. Also warum zur Hölle nicht? Du willst mein kleines Geheimnis wissen, Edward? Du bekommst es", sagte Will zu Edward, als spräche er mit seinem bester Freund über sein gut gehütetes Geheimnis. Jedoch – was auch immer das war, ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung davon gehabt.


	15. Chapter 15

Hallo!  
HA! Es hat funktioniert. Ich hab ja gesagt, irgendwann kommt Kapitel 15. Auch wenn es eine Weile länger gedauert hat, hier ist es. Ein sehr schönes Kapitel übrigens: Viel Edward - der kommt ja manchmal etwas zu kurz - und viel Will - ich bin immer noch Fan!

Aber zuerst mal ein Dankeschön an alle, die wieder reviewt haben. Ohne euch würde das Alles hier irgendwie nicht so ganz Sinn machen... Deshalb tut es mir auch wirklich Leid, wenn einige meiner Antworten nicht angekommen sind. Mein Compi hatte einen echt schlechten Tag. Vielleicht sollte ich mal wieder den AntiVirus durchlaufen lassen überleg 

Dann ein großes Dankeschön an meine Betaleserin Vampyre: Du hast einen super Job gemacht. Und es freut mich ungemein, dass es Leute gibt, die genauso verpeilt sind wie ichmfg

Sodila, und nun - endlich - zum Kapitel:  
-------

**BPOV**

"Weißt du, zuerst dachte ich, es wäre sinnlos. Eigentlich war ich ziemlich wütend darüber. Ich dachte an all die Gaben, die ich von meiner Vergangenheit hätte mitnehmen können. Warum musste es unbedingt diese sein? Ich dachte, sie sei völlig nutzlos, aber nach einigen Übungen erkannte ich, was für ein Potenzial meine Gabe hatte", erklärte Will uns lächelnd, als erkläre er Kindern, wie Süßigkeiten gemacht werden.  
"Anna und ich hatten hier in London eine Show bevor wir nach Amerika zogen. Es war eine Art Hypnose- Show. Wisst ihr, ich konnte die Menschen dazu bringen, in Trance zu fallen und Anna konnte sie dazu bringen, Dinge zu tun; Dinge zu glauben, die sie normalerweise nicht glauben würden", sprach Will weiter.  
Ich war jetzt völlig verwirrt. Ich hatte diese Geschichte nie zuvor gehört, und ich hatte nie gewusst, dass Will und Anna Gaben hatten. Offensichtlich war ich angelogen worden, und zwar auf eine ziemlich verräterische Art und Weise – und das machte mich wütender, als ich je gedacht hätte sein zu können. „William Black, ich hoffe, du hast einen guten Grund dafür, dass du es mir nie erzählt hast", fauchte ich, was ihn nur zu einem ärgerlichen Lachen veranlasste.  
"Oh meine liebe, liebe Lizzy, ich habe eine perfekte Erklärung dafür, dass ich es dir nicht erzählt habe", sagte er jetzt wieder ernster. „Wenn ich es dir gesagte hätte, hättest du mich schon vor langer Zeit verlassen. Damals nämlich, als Alice zu unserem Haus in Portland gekommen ist, um dich zurück zu deinem geliebten Edward zu bringen", sagte er und knurrte dabei Edwards Namen.  
Ich drehte mich um, um zu Edward zu blicken und dann wieder zu William. Schließlich blieb mein Blick an Alice hängen. Sie war gekommen um mich zu holen. Ja, das wusste ich, Will hatte mir erzählt, dass sie gekommen war, um mich zu einem furchtbaren Edward zu bringen, nicht zu einem geliebten Edward. Der Blick von völligem Unverständis auf Alice' Gesicht verwirrte mich noch mehr. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie keine Ahnung, wovon William sprach, als ob sie nicht daran erinnern könnte, jemals zu William gekommen zu sein und ihn bedroht zu haben.  
"Wann bist du zu ihrem Haus in Portland gegangen?", fragte Edward Alice leise, beinahe als würde er sie für etwas anklagen.  
"Ich war nie – ich hab' keine Ahnung, wovon er redet, Edward!", rief Alice.  
"Ja, du warst hier, Alice", sagte ich mit tonloser Stimme. „Du bist gekommen und hast von Will gefordert, dass er mich Edward zurückgibt. Er hat sich geweigert und du hast ihm gedroht. Du hast ihm gesagt, er würde dafür bezahlen, dass deine Familie für die Volturi arbeitet und du irgendwann wegen mir wieder kommen würdest."  
"Für die Volturi arbeiten? Bella, wir arbeiten nicht für die Volturi", sagte Edward mit dieser samtenen Stimme. „Ich weiß nicht, was William dir erzählt hat, und ich weiß nicht, wie er dich von diesen Lügen überzeugt hat, aber sie sind nicht wahr." Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu, ich wich instinktiv zurück und traf auf die Wand.  
"Oh, du hast mich erwischt, Edward", sagte William und warf die Hände in die Luft. Edward drehte sich zu ihm und knurrte leise.  
"Edward, lass ihn erklären", befahl Carlisle. Edward drehte sich zu ihm als wäre Carlisle zu einem Verräter geworden. Aber sein Blick wurde nach einer Sekunde milder und er nickte so schnell, dass ich es kaum mitbekam.  
"Wir können ihn später auseinander reißen", sagte Emmett, wobei er ein bisschen zu glücklich für meinen Geschmack klang. Selbst wenn Will mich belogen und betrogen hatte, ich liebte ihn immer noch.  
"Niemand zerreißt hier irgendwen", sagte ich und versuchte streng zu klingen, aber ich klang schwach; ich verfluchte mich selbst dafür.  
"Du hast recht, Bella, hier wird niemand zerrissen. Aber bis jetzt sind immer noch nicht alle Fragen beantwortet", sagte Edward, „Wie hast du Bella nun von alledem überzeugt?"  
"Nun, es war einfacher als man denken würde", sagte Will und lehnte sich lässig an die Wand. „Weißt du, ich musste sie von gar nichts überzeugen. Ich musste nur ihre Erinnerungen von dir ausradieren, oder eher gesagt, ihre Gefühle für dich. Aber das funktioniert im Grunde genau gleich. Rein technisch gesehen, habe ich sie nicht angelogen."  
Will packte fröhlich meine Taille und zog mich zu sich. Aber ich kämpfte mich frei, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er hatte etwas mit mir gemacht. Ich verstand nicht, was; er hatte meine Erinnerungen oder Gefühle genommen, was auch immer das bedeutete. Und so sehr ich ihn auch liebte; dass er mich berührte, machte mich krank.  
„Was meinst du mit du hast ihre Erinnerungen genommen? Ich dachte sie sei gegen andere Mächte immun?", fragte Adam.  
"Nun, weißt du, soweit ich das sagen kann, ist Lizzy nur dagegen immun, dass andere in ihren Gedanken rumwühlen. Ich meine, Edward kann ihre Gedanken immer noch nicht lesen. Aber verstehst du, ich mach mit ihren Gedanken nicht wirklich etwas. Wie ich gesagt habe, ich nehme ihre Gefühle. Gefühle sind unglücklicherweise etwas, das nicht von unserem Hirn kontrolliert wird." Will hörte sich an wie ein Wissenschaftslehrer. „Völlig egal wie oft unser Hirn uns sagt, wir sollen nicht auf eine bestimmte Art fühlen, wir werden niemals gehorchen. Wir können unseren Gefühlen nicht nachhelfen. Nun, ausgenommen, du hast die Hilfe von mir und Anna", lachte Will.  
"Als Lizzy das erste Mal aufwachte, erinnerte sie sich an dich, Edward. Sie wollte zu dir zurückgehen. Ich muss sagen, dass ich wirklich darüber überrascht war, wie sie reagierte, als ich ihr sagte, sie sei ein Vampir. Aber das alles machte Sinn als sie mir von dir erzählte", sprach Will weiter, „Ich wollte sie zu dir zurückschicken, ich wollte es wirklich, aber meine liebe Schwester Anna zeigte mir den Fehler in meiner Denkweise. Ich ging zu ihr zurück und löschte alle ihre Erinnerungen."  
Edward knurrte nun laut und Emmett und Jasper brauchten ihre ganze Kraft um ihn zurückzuhalten, aber William schien es nicht zu bemerken, oder es interessierte ihn nicht. Er fuhr einfach mit seiner Geschichte fort, erzählte, wie er mir alles genommen hatte.  
"Wie ich sagte, als ich verwandelt wurde, verstand ich das Potenzial meiner Gabe nicht ganz. Ja, ich konnte Gefühle nehmen, aber was wirklich gut war, war dass ich jemanden völlig teilnahmelos machen konnte. Es brauchte Jahre um meine Fähigkeiten völlig unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, völlig zu verstehen, was ich tun konnte. Ich übte Jahre, lernte, dass ein Gefühl niemals wie das andere ist. Dass ich Gefühle genauso löschen konnte wie Erinnerungen." Will klatschte mit den Händen als wäre er ein Großvater, der uns eine besondere Freude bereitete. „Ich lernte bald, die Gefühle bis zu dem Punkt zu lesen, an dem ich die Erinnerungen, die ichnahm, wiederbeleben konnte. Nun muss ich wohl sagen, wann ich deine nahm, Lizzy", sagte er und drehte sein Gesicht zu mir. „Ich nahm alle jeglicher Art und achtete nicht sonderlich auf sie, aber es gab ein Gefühl, auf das ich achtete, weil es mir zeigte, wie sehr du Edward wirklich liebtest. Ich wusste, wenn du in der Lage sein würdest, mich auch nur halb so sehr zu lieben, wie du ihn geliebt hattest, wäre ich glücklich damit."  
"Das erklärt nicht, warum ich keine Visionen von ihr habe", rief Alice dazwischen.  
"Oder weshalb ich keine Gefühle von ihr fühlen kann", sagte Jasper.  
"Jasper, hast du das ernsthaft noch nicht herausgefunden?", fragte William ihn, als wäre er ein Fünfjähriger. Das machte mich wütend. Es gab keinen Grund für ihn so herablassend zu sein. Er hatte gerade diese Bombe auf uns fallen lassen und nun erwartete er, dass wir das alles verstanden, als wäre es nur ein Regentropfen, der auf einen Hut fiel und so nicht sonderlich störte. „Ich habe alle ihre Erinnerungen gelöscht. Das war wirklich einfach. Bei dir war es ein bisschen kniffeliger, Alice. Ich löschte alle Gefühle, die dafür sorgen könnten, dass du eine Vision von Lizzy bekommst. Ich habe so etwas nie zuvor getan und ich muss zugeben, dass ich ziemlich überrascht war, als es funktionierte."  
„Oh", war alles, was Alice sagte.  
"Also hast du ihre Gefühle genommen. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass sie alles über uns vergisst, aber als wir vorbeikamen, hat Bella angefangen dieselbe Liebe für mich zu fühlen, die sie all die Jahre zuvor hatte und mit dieser Liebe hat sie ihre Erinnerungen wiederbekommen", sagte Edward ruhig. Ich bemerkte, dass er die Kontrolle über seine Wut wiedergewonnen hatte und Emmett und Jasper hatten die Umklammerung um ihn gelockert.  
Aber Edward hatte etwas gesagt, dass mich wirklich erschütterte. „Ich habe meine Erinnerungen wieder gewonnen?"  
"Ja, Bella", sagte Edward und kam auf mich zu. Dieses Mal wich ich nicht zurück. Er legte einen Finger behutsam an mein Kinn, folgte meiner Wangenlinie und malte vorsichtig kleine Kreise auf mein Gesicht. Ich vergas alle, die um und herumstanden völlig, als er mich so berührte. „Ich habe dich in New York gefunden und ich wusste, du konntest unsere Liebe immer noch fühlen. Du bist durch das ganze Land nach Forks in Washington gefahren, deiner Heimatstadt. Ich bin dir gefolgt und du hast dich an alles erinnert. Du sagtest, du würdest dich wegen unserer Liebe erinnern."  
"Was ist dann passiert?" Wenn ich mich dann erinnert hatte, warum war ich dann hier in London und mit William verheiratet?  
"Nun, meine liebe Lizzy, als du deine Gefühle wieder entdeckt hattest, bemerkte ich, dass ich nicht ohne dich weitermachen konnte", sagte William nun beinahe schon flehend, „Du warst damit einverstanden mit mir spazieren zu gehen und als ich dich allein hatte, nahm ich deine Erinnerungen erneut. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, wenn ich dir in irgendeiner Form Leid angetan habe, aber ich wusste wirklich nicht, wie ich weitermachen sollte. Das erste Mal, als ich dafür gesorgt hatte, dass du Edward vergisst, habe ich nicht dafür gesorgt, dass du mich liebst, aber nach diesem unglücklichen Zwischenfall in Forks bemerkte ich, dass ich diesen Fehler nicht zweimal machen sollte. Ich weiß, es scheint unfair zu sein, dir deinen freien Willen zu nehmen, aber ich hatte wirklich keine Wahl. Dieses Mal versicherte ich mich, dass du mich lieben würdest und ich sorgte sogar dafür, dass du glaubtest, du hättest mich geheiratet." Er trat vor und versuchte nach mir zu greifen. Die Geste erinnerte mich an die Bitte zu verstehen. Ich riss mich aus seiner Umarmung und stolperte ach soanmutig über meine eigenen Füße. Edward streckte die Hand nach mir aus und packte mich an der Taille, zog mich an seine Brust und legte schützend einen Arm um meine Schulter.  
Nein, in diesem Moment konnte ich mich nicht an meine Liebe für ihn erinnern. Nein, ich konnte mich nicht an unsere Vergangenheit oder unser kurzes, erneutes Beisammensein erinnern, das uns gestohlen worden war, aber ich wusste eines;Ich konnte ihm vertrauen. So mit seinem Arm, der schützend um mich gelegt war, fühlte ich mich sicher, sicherer als ich mich je gefühlt hatte, eingebildet oder nicht, mit Will. Man hatte uns beiden das Glück mit dem anderen zusammen zu sein geraubt. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn einmal geliebt hatte, zweimal; völlig egal. Ich hatte meine Erinnerungen wiedererlangt und ihn geliebt. Ich konnte es wieder tun. Wir hatten eindeutig hart darum gekämpft zusammen zu sein, also würde ich jetzt nicht aufgeben. Die eine Sache, der ich mir in diesem Moment sicher war, und was etwas bedeutete, war, dass wir dazu bestimmt waren, zusammen zu sein.  
"Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, du nimmst nur Erinnerungen", knurrte Edward und brach damit in meine Erleuchtung ein. „Wie hast du sie dazu gebracht dich zu lieben, all diese Lügen zu glauben, die du ihr erzählt hast?"  
"An dieser Stelle kam ich ins Spiel." Annas leise, aber starke Stimme kam dazu. „Erinnerst du dich daran, wie Will sagte, wir hätten in unserer Vergangenheit eine Show gehabt? Er hat sie hypnotisiert und ich sie Dinge tun lassen. Es ist dasselbe bei unseren Gaben. Ich denke, es macht Sinn, dass unsere Gaben verbunden sind, weil wir Zwillinge sind und alles. Also Will nimmt Gefühle, infolgedessen Erinnerungen. Ich gebe Gefühle, oder in anderen Worten, Erinnerungen."  
"Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass sie denkt, sie würde William lieben, Anna? Wie konntest du nur?", warf Adam ein. Er hörte sich völlig angewidert an. "Liebe ist etwas Heiliges. Niemand sollte gezwungen werden jemanden zu lieben, wenn sie nicht dazu bestimmt sind. Jemanden zu finden, den man liebt, ist sein Schicksal zu finden. Das ist etwas, das man nie anrühren sollte."  
"Du schienst aber glücklich zu sein, Adam", sagte Anna mit einem höhnischen Lächeln. „Ich wusste, du hattest Gefühle für mich, aber du hast mich nie wirklich geliebt, bis ich es dir gezeigt habe."  
"Anna, sag bitte, dass du das nicht getan hast", bettelte Adam entsetzt.  
"Ich hatte die Schnauze gestrichen voll davon zu warten. Ja, ich habe genauso dafür gesorgt, dass du mich liebst, wie ich Lizzy dazu brachte, William zu lieben. Ich verstehe nicht, was daran falsch sein soll. Wir waren alle glücklich und wir können es wieder sein."  
"Nein Anna, können wir nicht." Adams Stimme war voller Kummer. Ich wollte nach ihm greifen und ihn glücklich machen, aber ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. So etwas wie: _Ich weiß wie es ist, angelogen zu werden. _Oder _es ist beschissen, wenn du denkst, du würdest jemanden lieben, aber dann findest du heraus, dass man dir das nur vorgemacht hat. _Stattdessen blieb ich einfach still und nach einem Moment schüttelte Adam nur den Kopf und ging aus der Tür ins Freie hinaus.  
"Nun, jetzt wo ich euch alles erzählt habe, denke ich ist es an der Zeit, euch alles vergessen zu lassen. Wer will zuerst?" Will klatschte erneut in die Hände.  
Ich weiß nicht, wer zuerst lossprang, aber ich weiß, dass Edward mich in Esmes Arme drückte und sie mich festhielt, während ich trocken in ihre Brust schluchzte, während Edward knurrte und der Rest der Cullens sich William und Anna nährten.


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

Ich saß auf dem Rücksitz eines schwarzen Hummers, während Emmett die Straße runterraste und versuchte so schnell wie möglich von dem brennenden Haus wegzukommen. Ich fror. Ich fühlte Alice' Arme um mich, wie sie mich festhielt, spürte Esmes sanfte Berührung, als sie mein Haar streichelte, aber innerlich war ich mich taub.

Alles wovon ich gedacht hatte es sei real, oder irreal, war in Flammen aufgegangen. Das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnerte, war, dass Will zu mir gesagt hatte, dass nicht alles eine Lüge gewesen sei; dass die meisten meiner Erinnerungen echt waren, nur etwas abgewandelt, aber seine Liebe für mich war immer wirklich, niemals eine Lüge gewesen. Ich hatte sein Gesicht nicht gesehen, als er das gesagt hatte; Emmett hatte ihn zurückgehalten mit seinen dicken, starken Armen, während Edward ihn angriff. In diesem Augenblick hatte Esme mich aus dem Haus gebracht, gerade bevor ich Anna einen markerschütternden Schrei ausstoßen hörte. Sekunden danach rannte der Rest der Cullens aus dem Haus und noch bevor sie das Auto erreichten explodierte das Haus und ging in Flammen auf.

Obwohl ich wusste, dass die Liebe, die ich für William empfunden hatte, falsch gewesen war, würde etwas, das in mein Herz gewachsen war, dafür sorgen, dass ich diese Gefühle nicht so leicht loswurde. Ja, ich hasste ihn. Ja, ich hasste Anna. Ja, ich war froh, sie nie wieder zu sehen und dass sie mich nie wieder kontrollieren und dafür sorgen konnten, dass alles so passte, wie es für sie im Moment nötig war. Aber ich fühlte immer noch die Liebe, egal wie irreal sie war. Ich hasste mich selbst für diese Gefühle, die ich immer noch empfand. Und so entschied ich, lieber nichts zu fühlen, als diese verdammte Liebe für ihn.

**EPOV**

Ich drehte mich zu meinem Engel um, aber sie sah eher wie eine Statue aus, die ein griechischer Bildhauer gemacht hatte, als die Bella, die ich liebte.

"Bella", rief ich leise ihren Namen, aber sie zeigte keinerlei Regung. Sie wurde von Alice und Esme festgehalten, die verzweifelt versuchten, es ihr bequem zu machen. Ich war wirklich neidisch auf die beiden. Ich wollte sie halten, ihr Haare streicheln... aber sie würde im Moment vermutlich nicht sonderlich freundlich darauf reagieren.

_Gib ihr Zeit, _befahl Carlisle mir in Gedanken.

Ich nickte kurz um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass ich ihn gehört hatte. Ich hasste es, dass ich ihr Zeit geben musste. Dieser Perverse und seine Schwester hatten sie schlimmer verletzt als ich sie jemals mit meinen Händen hätte verletzten können. Es hatte keinen Spass gemacht, sie zu vernichten. Ich hatte gedacht, es würde mir Freude bereiten, aber als ich es dann schließlich getan hatte, war nichts so gewesen, wie ich es erwartet hatte.

Ich hielt meinen Blick unverwandt auf Bella gerichtet ohne auch nur zu blinzeln. Sie schien nichts und niemanden um sich herum wahr zu nehmen. Ich hatte plötzlich Angst, dass das, was ich Anna und William angetan hatte, sie mehr verletzt hatte, als die beiden es jemals getan hatten. Vielleicht war die Liebe, die in sie gepflanzt worden war, beständig. Vielleicht würde sie nie vergessen, was sie gezwungen worden war zu fühlen. Vielleicht hasste sie mich nun für das, was ich mit William getan hatte, vielleicht wünschte sie sich bei ihm zu sein, egal was für eine Farce es gewesen war. Wenn sie mich nun hasste, würde ich gehen. Sie brauchte meine Familie, zumindest Alice, um durch das alles zu kommen.

"Wir sind am Flughafen", stellte Emmett das Offensichtliche fest, und brach in meine Gedanken ein.

**BPOV**

Alice lockerte ihren Griff um meine Taille nicht mal, als wir aus dem Hummer stiegen. Ich fühlte, wie jemand nach meiner Hand griff und sie leicht drückte. Ich sah auf, um zu schauen, wer es war, und sah, dass es Rosalie war. Sie lächelte mich unbeholfen an und flüsterte: „Ich weiß, dass du verwirrt bist, aber wir sind deine richtige Familie und ich schwöre, dass niemand von uns jemals zulassen wird, dass dich irgendwas verletzt." Sie ließ meine Hand los, um nach vorne zu laufen und sich bei Emmett einzuhaken. Zu jeder anderen Zeit wäre ich von dem Mitgefühl, das Rosalie zeigte, berührt gewesen, aber ich konnte geradeweder die Stärke noch den Mut aufbringen, mich selbst irgendwas fühlen zu lassen.

Wir liefen zum Schalter, um unsere Tickets zu kaufen. Ich konnte Carlisles Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne zu einer Frau sprechen hören, als wäre er am Ende eines langen Tunnels. „Ich brauche acht Sitze im nächsten Flug nach Seattle, Washington, bitte."

"Wir ah, nun, wir haben… einen Flug, der in einer Stunde nach New York fliegt und dann können Sie einen Verbindungsflug nach Seattle nehmen." Die Frau stolperte über ihre eigenen Worte. Ich verspürte einen leichten Anflug von Sympathie für sie. Sie hatte Probleme, sich nur auf Carlisle zu konzentrieren. Ihre Augen schossen immer wieder zwischen Edward, Carlisle, Jasper und Emmett hin und her. Ich erstickte meine Gefühle für die Frau schnell; ichwollte nicht, dass ein dummes Gefühl das Tor für alle anderen öffnete.

"Das passt perfekt", sagte Carlisle weich "Danke"

"Ähm, natürlich, ich brauche nur schnell ähm… die Pässe", sagte die Frau in dem Versuch, etwas von ihrer Selbstbeherrschung wiederzuerlangen.

"Ja, natürlich", sagte Carlisle, während er die Pässe von allen hinüberreichte – außer meinen. Ich bemerkte benommen, dass ich meinen nicht hatte. Meiner würde jetzt wahrscheinlich Asche auf dem Grund des Gerölls sein.

"Ich brauche ihren auch", erklärte die Frau Carlisle und zeigte auf mich. Sie hatte ihre Selbstbeherrschung eindeutig wiedererlangt.

"Nun, wissen Sie", murmelte Carlisle mit einer Stimme, die so samten war, dass ich sah, wie die Frau erneut innerlich zerfloss. „Meine Tochter hat gerade eine furchtbare Tragödie erlitten. Ich und meine Familie wollen nur noch so schnell wie möglich von hier nach Amerika, um sie nach Hause zu bringen. Aber unglücklicherweise war in der Tragödie auch ein Feuer enthalten und wir haben ihren Pass verloren. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, sie ausnahmsweise ohne Pass gehen zu lassen?"

"Natürlich, arme Kleine, ja, gehen Sie einfach weiter", sagte sie ohne jeglichen Widerstand, als sie Carlisle unsere Tickets gab.

Wir verließen die Schlange und liefen auf die Sicherheitsbeamten zu. _Nun, wir haben vielleicht eine schwache Frau passiert, aber wir kommen unmöglich durch die anderen Sicherheitsstationen durch_, dachte ich. Dennoch konnte ich mich scheinbar nicht dazu bringen, dass es mir nicht egal war. Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich im Moment wirklich zurück wollte. Ich lag falsch mit meinen Gedanken zur Sicherheitsstation. Mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Rosalie konnten sie mich ohne Probleme durchbringen.

Ich lief durch die Security zum Terminal, als wäre ich ein Zombie. Ich warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf Edward. Die Art, wie sein Haar vom Wind verweht so perfekt in sein Gesicht fiel, ließ mich aufmerken. Ich war niemals verwirrter gewesen. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn einmal geliebt hatte, nun, ich vermutete, rein technisch betrachtet, eher zweimal, also würde es nur Sinn machen, wenn ich mich zu ihm gezogen fühlte, aber ich wollte gerade für niemanden auf diese Weise fühlen.

Wir setzen uns auf einige Plastikstühle, die in einem Bereich standen, der kaum gefüllt war und die wenigen Menschen, die um uns herumsaßen, standen schnell auf und gingen davon. Ihre innersten Instinkte zum Überleben sagten ihnen unbewusst, dass sie von der Gefahr, die in ihrer Nähe saß, wegmussten.

"Kann ich zu euch kommen", hörte ich eine leise, aber freundliche Stimme. Ich drehte mich um und sah Adam. Ich sprang ebenso überrascht wie die anderen auf und umarmte ihn. Ich hatte keine Erinnerungen an ihn, aber den überwältigenden Drang, ihm zu vertrauen.

Wie wir da so standen, ich in seiner vertrauensvollen Umarmung, wusste ich plötzlich, dass er mein bester Freund war. Ich brauchte meine Erinnerungen nicht, um das zu wissen. „Es wird alles gut, Kleine", sagte er und küsste mich sanft auf die Wange. In diesem Moment spülte eine Erinnerung von ihm über mich hinweg. Wir standen an einem sonnigen Tag in Kalifornien auf einem Gehweg. Wir lachten über die verwirrten Blicke, die die Menschen uns zuwarfen. Wir standen in diesem wundervollen Wetter draußen, die Sonne schien hell und Adam und ich standen unter Regenschirmen. Adam weigerte sich an diesem Tag im Haus zu bleiben, also hatte er mich schließlich überzeugt, mit ihm hinaus zu gehen. Seine überzeugenden Worte waren gewesen, „Es wird alles gut, Kleine."

Ich zog mich von Adam zurück und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. Ich wusste, dass es ihm und den anderen die Hoffnung gab, dass ich vielleicht nicht völlig verloren war. Ich muss zugeben, dass es mir auch etwas Hoffnung machte. Vielleicht war Gefühle zu fühlen doch nicht so schlecht, wie ich gedacht hatte.

**EPOV**

Ich beobachtete, wie Bella sich von Adam zurückzog und sich in eine abgegrenzte Ecke setzte. Ich hörte in Alice' Gedanken, dass sie zu ihr gehen wollte, aber ich hielt sie mit einem Blick ab. Ich wusste, dass Bella eine Art Durchbruch hatte und sie Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchte.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte ich Adam um mich abzulenken und drehte mich zu ihm. Ich musste nicht fragen, ich erkannte an seinen Gedanken, dass er ein Wrack war. Er war vielleicht nicht so sehr wie Bella angelogen worden, aber angelogen worden war er trotzdem.

"Ich werd schon klarkommen", sagte er leise, als würde er eher mit sich selbst reden als mit mir. „Ich brauch nur ein bisschen Zeit. Wie sagt man so schön? Zeit heilt alle Wunden."

"Irgendwie so was", antwortete ich, "Was willst du jetzt tun?"

"Ich weiß nicht", antwortete er schlicht. „Wegen dem Finanziellen muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen, weil ich eine Menge mit Collin und William investiert habe." Er zuckte zusammen, als er Williams Name sagte und ich konnte ihn dafür nicht anklagen. „Ich weiß trotzdem nicht, wo ich hingehen soll. Ich glaub nicht, dass ich Collin im Moment ins Gesicht schauen könnte, vielleicht in hundert Jahren wieder, wenn wir alle grau und runzelig sind", witzelte er. Ich war froh, dass er immer noch seinen Sinn für Humor hatte.

"Du könntest mit uns nach Forks kommen", schlug Carlisle vor, als er zu mir und Adam kam.

"Danke, aber ich will mich nicht aufdrängen."

"Sei nicht lächerlich, du würdest dich nicht aufdrängen. Außerdem denke ich wirklich, dass es Bella helfen würde, wenn du in der Nähe wärst", versicherte ich ihm.

"Solange ich nicht störe… Ich will nicht einer dieser Gäste sein, die die Gastfreundschaft überstrapazieren."

"Du würdest die Gastfreundschaft nicht überstrapazieren, weil du kein Gast wärst", sagte Emmett und grinste ironisch, als er Adam einen Klaps auf den Rücken gab.

"Du bist wie ein Bruder für Bella, das macht dich zu unserem Bruder, also zu Familie", fügte Jasper hinzu, als er an Adams andere Seite auftauchte.

"Also wäre die Familie ohne dich nicht komplett. Außerdem braucht Emmett jemanden außer uns, auf den er seine Pranken legen kann. Wir kennen seine dummen Tricks schon", sagte ich und versuchte angesichts Adams erschrockenem Gesicht nicht zu lachen, als er über Emmett und seine schlagkräftigen Witze nachdachte.

"Willkommen in der Familie", sagte Carlisle lächelnd.

**BPOV**

Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen, als ich fühlte, dass sich jemand neben mich setzte. Ich wusste sofort wegen seinem berauschenden Geruch, dass es Edward war. Ich hatte eine plötzliche Erinnerung von mir, wie ich in einem braunen Mantel in einem Auto saß, der mir über den Schultern lag und mit seinem Geruch vollgesogen war.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und erschrak angesichts der Intensität seiner wunderschönen topasfarbenen Augen. „Du riechst genau gleich", stieß ich aus. Ich war dankbar, dass ich nicht mehr rot werden konnte, denn ich wusste, ich wäre rot wie ein Feuerwehrauto geworden, aber seine Augen gaben mir das Gefühl, ich könnte ihm alles sagen.

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war völlig schockiert. Und ich konnte ihn dafür nicht anklagen. „Erinnerst du dich?", war alles, was er herausbrachte, aber ich bemerkte, dass er ein Stückchen näher gerückt war.

"Nicht an viel, ich erinnere mich nur wirklich an deinen Geruch. Ich kann mich auch erinnern, wie ich einem Auto sitze, mit einem braunen Mantel mit deinem Geruch."

"Man sagt, dass Geruch einer der stärksten Auslöser für Erinnerungen ist", sagte mir und schenkte mir ein schiefes Lächeln, dass mich das Atmen vergessen ließ.

"Nun, schade, dass ich nicht für jede Erinnerung einen Geruch habe. Das würde das Ganze ziemlich beschleunigen." Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie nah wir einander waren. Edwards Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt und unsere Knie berührten sich beinahe. Ich fühlte seine Hand auf meiner Wange und lehnte mich an sie, wollte ihm so nah wie möglich sein.

"Du wirst deine Erinnerungen wieder bekommen", sagte er und hörte sich dabei so sicher an, „Und wenn nicht, haben wir eine Ewigkeit Zeit, neue zu machen." Ich sah auf meine Hände. Er hörte sich so sicher an, aber was, wenn er falsch lag? Ich spürte den unerklärlichen Drang, ihm zu vertrauen und es war schwierig, zu widerstehen.

"Bella, bitte schau nicht weg. Ich habe dich zweimal verloren, ich will dich kein drittes Mal verlieren." Ich hörte die Angst in seiner Stimme. Ich wollte nicht der Grund für die Angst dieses Engels sein. Ich sah ihn seine goldenen Augen und schenkte ihm ein versicherndes Lächeln.

"Edward, tust du mir einen Gefallen", fragte ich schüchtern. Ich überlegte, ob er mit dem, was ich fragen würde, einverstanden wäre, wenn er meine Begründung verstand.

"Alles, Bella, ich würde alles für dich tun", antwortete er beruhigend mit seiner unwiderstehlich samtenen Stimme.

"Zwing mich nicht, nach Washington zu gehen." Ich spürte, wie er sich versteifte und mir seine Hand entzog. Ich griff schnell nach ihr und ließ ihn nicht gehen. Ich bemerkte, dass er meine Frage falsch verstanden hatte.

"Ich würde dich nie zwingen, irgendwohin zu gehen, Bella. Wenn du lieber zu deinem Haus nach New York willst, verstehe ich das. Ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten." Er hielt mich steif fest. Ich wusste, dass es ihn innerlich umbrachte, das zu sagen.

"Ich will auch nicht nach New York. Eigentlich will ich nirgendwohin, wo ich gewesen bin. Es ist nicht, dass ich meine Erinnerungen von meiner Vergangenheit und dir nicht wiederhaben möchte, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich es schaffe, jetzt zu diesen Orten zu gehen. Ich brauche einfach Zeit." Ich hielt seine Hände fest zwischen meinen. Er musste einfach verstehen.

"Ich bin wirklich verwirrt. Ich habe William geliebt, ich liebe ihn immer noch. Ich weiß, dass das ein Schwindel ist, etwas, das mir aufgezwungen wurde, aber ich weiß auch, dass ich dich geliebt habe, und dass das echt und wahr war. Ich weiß das, weil ich es fühle, wenn du mich berührst oder anschaust. Ich wurde so oft belogen und nun weiß ich, dass ich dir vertrauen kann und dass du mich niemals verletzen wirst. Als ich mit William zusammen war, spürte ich, dass diese Liebe leer war. Etwas fehlte; Ich wusste nur nicht, was. Hier mit dir zu sitzen fühlt sich mehr nach richtiger Liebe an, als jemals mit ihm. Ich kann mich nicht mal mehr an unsere Vergangenheit erinnern, aber ich lasse zu, dass ich fühle. Alles was ich will, ist dich lieben zu können. Erst wollte ich nichts fühlen. Ich wollte keine Gefühle, weil sie so weh getan haben; sie haben in mir so viel Verwirrung gestiftet. Aber wenn ich dich ansehe, rieche oder fühle, weiß ich, dass ich nicht den Rest der Ewigkeit ohne Gefühle leben kann. Auch wenn es nur ein paar Stunden gedauert hat, weiß ich, dass wenn du jetzt aufstehen und gehen würdest, ich völlig auseinanderfallen würde."

"Ich würde dich nie verlassen. Ich könnte es gar nicht, du bist mein Engel. Wie könnte ich je jemanden verlassen, der so perfekt ist, wie du?" Er war vor mir auf die Knie gegangen und hielt mein Gesicht zwischen seinen Händen. Ich fühlte mich so sicher mit ihm. Ich konnte mich nicht an unsere Vergangenheit erinnern, aber ich konnte die Liebe spüren, die wir geteilt hatten... die Liebe, die wir immer noch in uns war. Und damit küsste ich ihn.

Mein Kopf fühlte sich plötzlich dumpf an. Zuerst nahm Edward den Kuss überrascht an, aber er zog mich schnell auf meine Füße und legte seine starken Arme um mich, zog mich fest an seine Brust. Ich war dankbar, dass ich nicht atmen musste, ansonsten wäre ich sicher an Sauerstoffmangel gestorben. Ich schmolz in seinen Armen dahin, legte meine um seinen Nacken und zerzauste mit meinen Händen sein Haar. Wir passten perfekt zusammen, und mit diesem Kuss wurde die Welt wieder normal.

Ich erinnerte mich an alles. Ich erinnerte mich nicht nur an meine Vergangenheit mit Edward, sondern auch an meine Kindheit in Arizona, wie Charlie und ich angeln gegangen waren, wie ich nach Forks gezogen war. Ich erinnerte mich an den wichtigsten Tag meines Leben, den Tag, an dem ich Edward traf. Ich erinnerte mich an den Angriff und meine Verwandlung in einen Vampir. Ich erinnerte mich, wie ich aufwachte und zum ersten Mal William sah. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie ich nach Edward gefragt hatte, wie William meine Vergangenheit genommen hatte und es mich vergessen ließ, als Alice kam. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie ich Adam und seine Familie zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte und auch, wie ich Edward und den Rest der Cullens zum zweiten Mal getroffen hatte. Ich erinnerte mich, wie ich mich wieder an Edward erinnert hatte und ihn erneut verloren hatte, wegen William und Anna. Und was für ein Chaos sie in den letzten paar Tagen in meinem Kopf angestellt hatten.

Edward brach den Kuss ab, wenn auch widerwillig. Ich hörte Kichern und Pfeifen hinter mich und drehte mich um, um Emmett und Adam zu sehen. Ich warf ihnen einen wütenden Blick zu und wurde dann beinahe von einem winzigen, elfenhaften Vampir zu Boden geworfen. „Ich wusste, du würdest dich erinnern!", quietschte Alice aufgeregt.

"Nun, das ist eine Überraschung. Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass du in die Zukunft sehen kannst und alles", bemerkte ich, bevor ich sie fest umarmte. „Aber du hast recht, ich erinnere mich, ich erinnere mich an alles."

Ich war plötzlich von allen umgeben, die mich umarmten und zurück in der "Zwielichtzone" willkommen hießen, wie Adam es nannte. Die Wiedervereinigung wurde von der Ansage, dass es Boardingtime für unseren Flug war, unterbrochen. Ich spürte, wie Edward meine Hand nahm und sie versichernd drückte. „Bella und ich gehen nicht mit euch in die Staaten", rief Edward unserer Familie zu, die zum Gate lief.

"Was?!", riefen sie im Chor; sie drehten sich um und starrten uns an, als wären wir verrückt.

"Wir gehen nicht für immer. Bella und ich brauchen nur Zeit, um allein zu sein", erklärte Edward ihnen und lächelte zu mir hinunter. Seine Topasaugen brannten sich in meine. Ich hätte in diesen Augen verloren gehen können und ich war froh, dass ich die ganze Ewigkeit Zeit hatte, in sie zu starren.

„Ich wette, dass ihr das braucht", sagte Emmett und grinste wissend. Edward knurrte ihn an. Ich fragte mich, mit was für verdorbenen Bildern Emmett in seinem Kopf spielte. Dann bemerkte ich, dass Edward nichts abstritt.

"Ich denke, das ist völlig verständlich", sagte Carlisle und lächelte freundlich, während er unmerklich zwischen Emmett und Edward trat. „Aber bleibt nicht zu lange weg. Wir lieben Bella auch, und haben sie gerade erst wiederbekommen. Ich bin mir sicher, Alice wird jetzt schon eine Liste von Kaufhäusern machen, in die du gehen müssen wirst", fügte er hinzu und brachte mich damit zum Ächzen.

"Wir werden nicht lange wegbleiben, ich verspreche es. Nur ein paar Monate oder so." Und wenn man ein Vampir ist und die Ewigkeit Zeit hat, um bei denen zu sein, die man liebt, scheinen ein paar Monate wirklich nur wie einige Tage.

Wir beobachteten, wie unsere Familie in das Flugzeug stieg, das Flugzeug in den Himmel aufstrebte und in Richtung des regnerischen Forks, Washington flog. „Also, wo willst du hin?", fragte Edward mich mit diesem schrägen Lächeln, das ich so sehr liebte.

"Frankreich", antwortete ich sofort. „Ich wollte schon immer die französische Landschaft sehen."

„Ich liebe dich, mein Engel", sagte Edward so weich und samten, dass es mich verwirrte.

„Ich liebe dich auch", brachte ich noch heraus, bevor er mich küsste.

--------

So, das war eindeutig das Ende. Ich mag den letzten Satz...

Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die im Laufe der Zeit reviewt haben. Es war immer eine unglaubliche Motivation und hat mir regelmäßig den nötigen Tritt in den Allerwertesten gegeben, dass ich mich endlich wieder hinsetz' und weitermache.

Nur noch eins: Jetzt, wo die Story zu Ende ist, wüsste ich ganz gerne, wüsste ich auch gerne, wie ihr sie insgesamt fandet – kleine Rückmeldung an die Autorin, der ich das Ende verkünden sollte. Würde mich auch freuen, wenn auch die Leute, die einfach keine Lust, Zeit etc. hatten, zu jedem Kapitel etwas zu schreiben, einen kleinen abschließenden Satz zu hinterlassen. Dankeschön!

Dann ein Dankeschön an Vampyre, die sich durch unzählige Rechtschreib- und Tippfehler, Formulierungsprobleme und Semikolons ;-) gezwängt hat. Ohne dich wäre das Alles sicherlich um einiges weniger lesbar geworden.

So, dieses Schlusswort ist schon viel zu lang. Also: Macht's gut, lest schön Bis(s) zum Abendrot und klickt doch noch ein einziges Mal kurz auf den diesen kleinen Schriftzug da. Ihr wisst schon: Review posten.

GGGLG, eure Schokoflocke


End file.
